Childe of Destruction
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: Harry Potter was turned into a Vampire, however for some reason, he couldn't even be a normal monster either. He became the monster in the monsters' non-existent dreams, somebody who was more deadly than any Vampire ever could. Slash! Harry/Caius
1. I Part: Rebirth

_**Childe of Destruction**_

**Summary: **_This is a story about a hero turning into a "soulless monster" cut into many little pieces. Fragments of a Tale about the life of a murderous prince and the meeting of shattered souls. Harry Potter was turned into a Vampire, however for some reason, he couldn't even be a normal monster either. He became the monster in the monsters' inexistent dreams, somebody who was more deadly than any Vampire ever could. _

**Genre: **_Drama, Romance, Angst, Crossover, One-shot_

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter/Twilight_

**Warnings: **_Slash (with some threesome and other man on man pairings), murder, cruelty, non-explicit blood play, OOC (Well they are in some cases), Dark!Harry_

**Pairings: **_Harry/Edward/Surprise, Aro/Marcus, Sanguini/?_

**Rating****: **_**T**_(_For now)__**M**__(later)_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I still don't own anything or get money for this, but you all know this._

**A/N: **_Hey guys,_

_Well second present, I hope you'll like it even if the parts are shorter than anything I've ever written. The theme has nothing common with Christmas, but I love writing this story. Every part got its own prompt from words that show up in my mind. _

_P.S.: Endless Dawn was due to last week, but I couldn't finish it with the present stories in progress, so you'll get it on Monday. Oh and check out my profile if you're interested in my ramblings._

_**And Merry Christmas to you guys!**_

_Lilith

* * *

_

**1. Reborn **

It was just another job that earned another day on Earth, nothing else. To tell the truth he didn't even know, when he had sunk to the level of a certain snake-faced monster and turned into a pathetic coward. He should have accepted the inevitable and die as a hero like people expected, but for some reason he just couldn't lay down and let Death claim his soul. He didn't want to die even if technically he was no longer alive either. He was a shadow nothing else, but he could walk among the living and it was the only thing that mattered to him.

An invisible shadow. Well, he really wasn't more, as his friends and loved ones believed him dead. They thought he yielded to Destiny and sacrificed himself for the greater good, so they could live their perfect little life after some mourning and statue rising. It was rather ironic if he thought about it. After all how many people could tell that they watched their own funeral with their own functioning eyes? He was sure not many.

But he was there and watched with a pang of something which weren't exactly sorrow or sadness but indifference either. He felt something when he saw as his pure white and totally empty marble coffin was build over by a statue of a phoenix, but his emotions for his human life weren't strong enough for him to capture. He just watched as his once best friends and other witches and wizards sobbed with grief, but it wasn't enough. He had to see how they would cope with life without him, so he watched over them for almost two weeks with resignation and a twisted kind of curiosity.

He was there and yet he wasn't. He was waiting with patience no mortal could possess; he was waiting for his Master's arrival and reliving some of his faded, already unimportant memories at the same time. It was strange but he couldn't do anything to make the things right. He was dead for them, a mere ghost and remembrance of the past and he knew he should have felt more than the strange sereneness that filled him. Maybe it was because he was actually dead. He wasn't human anymore, so maybe it was common with the children of the night. After all, his Master was a moving, seemingly emotionless statue too...

In the few days he was hiding among humans he heard many scenarios about his demise. Some were outrageously ridiculous, like the ones that said Voldemort blew up the entire ground of Hogwarts just to kill him even if it meant his own death. Others were quite accurate, saying they cast Avada at each other at the same time then just disappeared in some kind of mist. In fact it was Voldemort who casted the killing curse, he himself threw a blasting hex at the Dark Lord but eventually both of them died that day... or he thought so.

However, he woke up three days later to the feeling of immense almost unbearable burning in his throat, giving him the idea he was in the Hell in spite of his heroic sacrifice. Then he saw a somewhat familiar face in front of him, a face ha had ever seen once before, and even though it seemed a bit different than the one that lived in his foggy memory, he was sure he wasn't mistaken.

Silky black hair that reached the man chin; alabaster skin; perfect nose; high cheekbones; a gaze, more beautiful than a flawless onyx gem and the most appetizing smell he'd ever smelt – this picture welcomed his unexpectedly sharp eyesight. Then that heavenly fragrance erased every rational thought from his mind, leaving only agonizing hunger and thirst and he followed his instincts with an animalistic growl. He couldn't see anything other than that alluring snow white neck, peaking from the soft material of a shirt, but it was enough for him to pounce at his pray.

He heard his pray's soft, pained hiss of course, but that divine nectar filled his mouth and blocked all of his other senses. It flowed down his throat in lazy streams, soothing those excruciating flames that wanted to destroy him from inside out. He felt like someone who after an eternity in Hell finally got the chance to enter Heaven, because the angels found him worthy enough to share their blissful ambrosia...

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm thinking about a pairing for Sanguini. It could be Demetri, but somehow I want it to be Seth. Yes it would be Chan and kind of impossible with the Vampire-Shifter animosity, but in my mind their relationship isn't filled with fluff. It's full of angst and hatred (well from Seth side at first)... hm... maybe I should write a story with that two even if I know almost nothing about Seth because I just can't read the Twilight saga... Btw next chapter is due to tomorrow or even today evening, we'll see._

**Prompt:** _**Surreal reality**_


	2. I Part: Surreal reality

**2. Surreal Reality**

When he next woke the burning pain had disappeared from his throat. Nonetheless a tiny part of his brain tried to bring back the texture and flavour of the heavenly nectar that came from that snow white neck. However this time, the rational part of his mind won the short war between thoughts and instincts. His instincts which were diminishing his judgement had lost, but still something wasn't quite right. How could they be, when he felt no shame or remorse even though he had done some horrible and disgusting things? How could things be okay when he was downright terrified because of his lack of heartbeat; unnaturally sharp senses and the only thing that filled the unfamiliar room was the freakish sound of his abnormal and useless – it seemed useless to him – breathing?

'_What have I become?'_ This was his first, somewhat intelligent thought, however no answer came.

The familiar yet totally mysterious man who he had attacked had disappeared and although he couldn't recall who the stranger could be, he was sure whatever he'd done, it wasn't fatal for the other. He tried to force his brain into finding and matching his foggy, blurred memories, but all his attempts remained fruitless, those formerly precious or despised images hadn't wanted to come to life. It wasn't that he didn't remember anything. Names; dates; events, they were there, waiting for him to call them forward, but he could only pair them up with hazy, shadowy, meaningless pictures.

He didn't know how long he was sitting stock-still on the comfortable bed, decorated with tons of soft cushions, not paying attention to his unmistakeable nudity, hidden only by a thin sheet that covered his lower regions. His ragged breath calmed down and ceased to exist just like the solid thump of his heart and yet he was there, moving – or unmoving as at that moment he was like a statue in his own opinion – conscious to his environment. Then he heard the muffled sound of the opening of an - until then – unnoticed door and his head turned automatically in its direction, only to see his prey entering the room seemingly unharmed.

"Sanguini," the word left his lips unconsciously, but somehow he was sure he wasn't mistaken.

For some reason this one word, this name was enough to put every chaotic fragment in its place in his head, revealing the cause of every change in his body and mind. He wasn't human anymore, just like he wasn't even alive technically. He was existing because an indescribable and incomprehensible form of magic flowed through his every cell, moving, working his cold, almost dead body and imprisoning his soul for eternity. Now he knew what he had become. He was a Vampire, the predator of all predators, member of a nearly indestructible species which gained their energy from humans themselves instead of simple human food... from humans and not from their fellow Vampires as he did... Then what the hell had he become?!

"Harry Potter," was the cryptic welcome. "I got some appropriate attire for you."

"That's all?" Harry asked indignantly. "Don't you think you owe me some explanation after what you did to me?" He was standing before he could finish the sentence which was enough to calm his sudden fury. "Why did you have to turn me into a monster? Why?"

"Your time has not come yet, Harry Potter," replied Sanguini in that gloomy, emotionless voice, angering the younger man once more.

"My time hasn't come?! So you thought you'll turn me into a repulsive beast so I can wait for the time of my death a little more? Then please let me tell you, my time won't come now, because I was cursed into this half-life for an eternity! I've just become an immortal monster like you!" His words got a little hissing tilt thanks to his rage, threatening to switch into Parseltongue entirely.

"You should dress yourself." It seemed the other Vampire wasn't fazed by his outburst. His marble face was still as impassive as minutes ago and that deep, generally seducing voice remained stoic as well.

For some reason, Harry couldn't defy that suggestion. He just did what he was told to do and allowed silence to embrace both of them. He forced himself to ignore the countless questions that wanted to flow out of his mouth and whirled in his head like a furious river of burning lava. They spent almost a week in total stillness before that unmistakeable, crucifying burning sensation returned to the fledgling's throat and he had to ask for help from the other.

And Sanguini helped. Yes, it was bizarre for Harry to drink from the man who turned him into a bloodthirsty freak, that should suck humans or even animals dry, yet here he was, slurping and linking another bloodsucking monster's essence enthusiastically. However, the moment his taste buds came into contact with that majestic liquid for the second time, every objection left his rapidly emptying mind so his new instincts – no matter how grotesque they were – could guide his movements through the ancient rite that kept alive every being on Earth. But it wasn't the only thing happened that night.

His Master gave him a long cloak with a hood to hide his face, then for the first time since his Rebirth, they went out of the old mansion that was their current residence. They were walking without hurry, the boy watching everything carefully with his new eyes and smelling the stench of the mortals.

It was an awesome yet very disturbing experience, he was astonished how sharp every figure and form was and could barely believe his own eyes, when he saw the cracks on the houses a street away or the little speckles of blue in a girl eyes who came in their direction. At the same time he wanted to cover his ears with his own hands to muffle the screeching, crashing and other unbearable sounds the mortals made. But he just couldn't, because it would mean he was weak and he was definitely not. So he had to bear with it.

As it turned out, his Maker wanted to test his theory about Harry's unusual diet, which was confirmed the moment the older Vampire captured his dinner. Sanguini chose a prostitute for himself that night, an expensive, vaguely attractive one, and shoved his sharp, pearl white little fangs into the trembling woman's soft neck without a second thought or any shame. However those black eyes which were shining with the light of invisible stars never left his Childe's face, searching for any positive reaction to the odour of freshly shed blood. There was none.

Harry was simply disgusted by the steely yet salty-sweet aroma of the whore's blood, his frozen stomach tried to churn a little, showing its distaste for the reek of human essence. Then his Master finished feeding and without warning, grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him into a strong, unbreakable embrace before he bent down and touched his lips to Harry's with passion. It was the first and last time the young Vampire tasted the somewhat sticky, utterly revolting body fluid that was flowing in his own veins not even two weeks ago.

The test was a total failure, as not long after the liquid – thanks to the strong hands and the velvety tongue that was exploring every bit of his unconsciously opened mouth – slid down Harry's throat it was already coming back only to land on the dirty concrete of the walk. Naturally Sanguini let him go the moment he started choking back the swallowed blood, breaking off the not so romantic or sensual kiss. However it seemed that emptying human blood from one's dead system took more energy than it should, because the burn was back and Harry's next memory was shoving his Master against the wall of one of the houses in the alley they were currently in, before attacking the tempting and already bared and healed neck.

He was devouring the sweet juice like a drug addict would do with the finest heroin, not caring about the soft, barely audible hisses and painful moans of his Maker. That moment his bestial side was in control, feasting on its second meal that day and he could think about the foul flavour of the muggle woman which Sanguini found that mouth watering. It was plainly unsatisfying and nauseating, so far from the taste that was filling his mouth and soothing his throat's burn at that second.

Finally the older Vampire tore his Childe away from his neck then manipulated him with the help of his glowing gaze, just like so many times in the last few days, seeing some of Harry's thoughts in the process, feeling the wonderful sensations, caused by his own blood.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_So this is the second part, I hope you liked it too. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favs and C2-s, I feel loved. As it turned out – thanks for DeathNoteMaker for sharing it with me – Seth has a liking for vamps, which is good for this story and not for the independent one, but who cares? _

_About Sub/Dom roles... well, I'm not sure yet. I'm quite fascinated with sub!Edward, maybe he will be the absolute bottom in this story, as Harry's other mate will be a... um... strong willed one. But as I said I'm still lamenting on it._

_Well that's all for now, have a good time guy,_

_Lilith_

**Prompt for next part: Hunting**


	3. I Part: Hunting

**3. Hunting**

Five more days passed without speaking about what happened that night in the alley or even about Harry's Rebirth. With each day, Sanguini became tenser and tenser because of his Childe's reluctance and inability to feed on human blood. But they hadn't done anything to cure the problem, at least in theory. They hadn't spoken to each other in more than two sentences a day and acted like two immature brats, tiptoeing around a dangerous and unpleasant thing.

Harry tried to explore the lonely, old castle that was hidden in the mountains of Wiltshire, searching for a mirror to see his own reflection which was denied to him since he opened his eyes. However his mirror hunt seemed to be fruitless as no room – not even the countless bathrooms – contained a mirror. In his desperation he even tried the glass of the windows but those were charmed too somehow.

He didn't understand why he couldn't see his face. Did he turn entirely into a freak? Was he that ugly his Master feared to show his own reflection to him? He hadn't any illusion that nothing had changed on his face, because his body had went through some serious changes. Naturally nothing drastic happened. He didn't grow into 6 feet 5 from his 5 feet 8 suddenly; hadn't got black claws and didn't become brawny with muscles. But he wasn't the scrawny malnourished boy, whose body was covered by many scars thanks to his uncle and constant fighting, he used to be either. His sun kissed skin took the shade of his Maker's alabaster skin tone; he seemed much healthier and his scars had almost totally disappeared as well. So yes, his body looked good which meant his face couldn't be much worse, right?

Then, almost three weeks after his change, his Sire did something unexpected. No, Sanguini didn't give Harry a mirror as his Master still strictly forbade him seeing himself and if he had to the older Vampire used their blood-bond to demonstrate his power over his Childe. No, he did something utterly different. Sanguini bit his fledging, just like the boy did every time he fed. However that night Harry was the victim and the agonizing feeling of real pain which he almost forgot along with many other emotions – the burn of bloodlust was nothing to the incredibly sharp fangs induced agony that coursed through his body – came back with renewed passion and power and still it wasn't as intense as it was in his human life.

It hadn't taken more than a few seconds before his Sire tore himself away from his neck and fell to the floor, coughing and choking like a dying man. And Harry just stood there, watching with morbid fascination as the other fought for his pathetic excuse of a life, feeling the terror, the anguish, the shock that filled his Masters un-beating heart and mind. It was sheer madness, the tests, the cursed bond and the panic that started to crawl into his own heart. He just couldn't stand there anymore, because even if he resented the man who condemned him to this life, Sanguini was the only person he had and, although it pained him, he needed him.

Of course he knew it was just another test that proved he couldn't be normal even as a bloodsucker. There was something totally wrong with the fact he had to be a cannibal to exist and he could only blame some probably non-existent complication in the process of his turning. And the only person who knew about his existence and could help was writhing on the floor in unbearable pain. Which meant he had to think and quickly.

The best solution came suddenly and if it wasn't entirely impossible he would have done it immediately. His Master needed fresh blood, just like he did after he tasted human blood. It would sooth the other Vampire's pain however he couldn't leave the castle. Yes, he could wander in the hallways and other rooms sometimes and Sanguini had given him the grand tour, but the gates were closed and warded so nobody could go out or come in. And even if he eventually could break the wards, he wasn't sure he could find his way back.

So it was a hopeless case. Or almost as he had one more idea, which wasn't the best but he had to try and hope his temporary death didn't sever the master-servant bond he inherited after Sirius' death. In theory Kreacher was still his as well as the whole Potter and Black fortune and the house elf had just started to accept him before he was turned. So he wasn't surprised when his knees were attacked by a little shaking and sobbing body after he said his elf's name. It was a relief to know he hadn't lost anything, although he could live without the deafening wailing which made an interesting, but really unpleasant duet with his Sire's whimpers.

"Kreacher, I want you to bring me as much human blood as you can find without killing innocent people," Harry commanded and the house elf's huge, watery eyes almost popped out of their sockets before the creature disappeared with a shaky bow.

Kreacher did an excellent job and Sanguini drank the offered liquid like infants did with their mother's milk. However, not long after his recovery, the older Vampire told him that he's leaving for a while and the boy should say goodbye to his past and human friends even if only from afar and arrange his financial business because they would be leaving England. When Harry asked about their destination the only answer he got was "To a place where they probably will be able to find some answer."

* * *

_**A**__**/N:**__ Hey guys,_

_N__ew part is up! I've never worked this fast before, and I hope you'll like this as well. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and adds again. The most interesting thing I gathered from them is that some of you are want Edward to be sub and some of you want him to be dom. I still don't know which I'll choose as the original version is still not there. But tomorrow, after I finish Endless Dawn - as no matter how badly I wish it won't be up today – I'll write a short LJ post about my random thoughts about Edward and his role in a sexual relationship._

_So till next time, I'm still yours,_

_Lilith_

_P.S.: I'm sending all of the new chapters to my beta now, so soon you can read the beta'ed versions too_

**Next prompt: Higher Will**


	4. I Part: Higher Will

**4. Higher will**

Fortunately, the goblins had kept Harry's undead status to themselves, thanks to the Gringotts policy of secrecy. His possessions were inherited by a non-existent cousin many times removed, which allowed him to use every asset he inherited after his seventeenth birthday from his parents and godfather.

He was an immortal Lord of two prominent House's; he was rich and he was an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World – even if they thought he died – yet he couldn't even stand up to the man who turned him into a monster. He obeyed his Master's command without a word and wore the ridiculous cloak with the cape pulled over his face in spite of Sanguini's absence from the country.

Yes, he felt the distance between them. Their bond was strong, stronger than he thought it ever could be and it showed the young vampire that he was still weak without the constant presence of his Maker. It was downright humiliating – Harry wasn't used to the commanding attitude of the older man who, although he didn't show his concern openly, the Childe could feel some of the other's fondness through their link.

Harry just couldn't comprehend Sanguini's role in his life. He had never had a father, the closest he got was Sirius but their relationship started too suddenly and ended to quickly to become deep enough and now its importance lessened too. Sanguini was another thing altogether. They didn't have any relationship, for Merlin's sake they had met once in the past and have only known each other for less than a month, so there shouldn't have been any deep feelings between them, yet they shared a seemingly unbreakable bond...

After he solved everything in Gringotts he decided to attend his own funeral which was followed by two weeks of spying on the Weasleys. Blurred, unimportant memories were floating on the surface of his mind while the thirst was seeping back, getting stronger and stronger each passing day.

By the time his Master arrived back from his mysterious trip, Harry's throat was burning constantly however the marble face of his Sire, that was more closed off than he'd ever seen it, made the fledging forget his hunger instantly. Something had happened, something really unpleasant or even bad and dread spread in his veins like a freezing, deadly poison that destroyed its victim bit after bit.

"In the last few weeks, I tried everything in my power to keep your existence a secret, but it seems the rumour which says "There are no secrets in front of the Volturi" is true."

At that time Harry knew almost nothing about the organisation that were the Rulers of all Vampires. He only had some distant memory about a lesson with Remus about vampires and their most common characteristics, however reality was a thousand times more gruesome than the images of some notes and books.

Sanguini forced that damned cloak upon his Childe again, but this time the hood was shaded with the help of magic, which was like icy flames and was floating in the younger vampire's veins. Magic, the amazing power of witchcraft was something not even vampire venom could destroy, but it was altered just like everything in their frozen bodies.

The buzzing, lively warm river that was once Harry's magical core had disappeared. It was taken over by a cold, dark stream that was embraced by shadows and the power of Death. He wasn't a wizard anymore; he lost most of his previous abilities like transfiguring something into an entirely other thing and he couldn't even use Wizarding spells, but on the other side he gained other talents. His icy magic was waiting for his command, eager to be used by him, but still untamed and uncontrollable by his inexperienced hands. He could still speak with snakes, although he'd yet to decide if it was a good thing or not. His Master said he had a special ability too, but that was all the older vampire told him and after a month of almost utter silence, Harry knew it was pointless to try to dig for more.

Actually the Childe still didn't understand why he had to wear the shaded hood, however he assumed it was connected to the fact he was forbidden from seeing his own reflection. Inwardly he was freaked out about it, the thought that his face become some grotesque mask – even if he couldn't feel any difference when he touched his face with his overly sensitive fingers – was frightening, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he had to wait.

He was rewarded for his forced patience although not in the way he would prefer. Arriving in an ancient city full of other bloodsuckers whose blood was just too tempting, even if it was nowhere to the magnificent fragrance of Sanguini's essence, was a little too much for the Newborn. They travelled like the shadows, nonetheless the vampires keen eyes followed them till they reached the majestic castle where the Volturi resided.

Harry's senses were overloaded by the delicious smells and the colourful vision of the Guards and the Nobles. The whole place radiated power, wealth and luxury; it was on the border of flamboyant, with elegance that was only known by the true nobility. However it was nothing compared to the three imposing figures who were seated in the middle of a huge chamber full of vampires.

The leaders of the Volturi clan. Their power was engulfing the fledging, circled around him like a predator did with its prey, measuring him, trying to control him, to show him they had absolute authority. Three inhumanly beautiful men; two with black hair and one with white; crimson and mahogany eyes boring into the Childe's face even though they couldn't see anything beside whirling shadows. Two faces showed pure arrogance and supremacy while the third was the perfect image of utter boredom. Their skin was almost translucent and in perfect contrast with their black, custom made robes. They were regal, true kings without crowns on their heads.

To Harry, they seemed ageless, but the paleness of their skin showed that they were much older than the age their body presented. To his surprise only one of them was magical; he could feel that little pulse that also made his Master's smell alluring, despite the odour of the sea of ordinary vampire blood. It washed over him, seductively teased his senses, wanting him to taste the powerful essence. It was even more potent than Sanguini's blood, almost irresistible and it belonged to the man who watched the events impassively.

It was unexpected. The mahogany eyed vampire was more powerful than the others, yet he just sat there without even acknowledging their presence, like a brainless, empty puppet. But why? Why would such a great creature give up their control? Was it because he was outnumbered? Or something else entirely? Hogwarts had given them only the basics on the topic of Vampirism, so Harry didn't know what he should do. Fortunately the other black haired vampire, who was sitting on the throne in the middle, saved him from embarrassing himself.

"Harry Potter," echoed the strong voice, attracting everybody's attention. "The Fledging whose abilities were legendary in his human life and the Newborn whose abilities planted the seeds of fear in the hearts of every vampire since his Rebirth!"

"I do not think I have given them a reason to be afraid of me," Harry answered taken aback.

"You think? In your opinion, you feeding on your fellow vampires instead of the worthless mortals who overrun this planet is not enough of a reason to be afraid of you?" asked the leader in a mild, eerie voice to veil his fury.

"Until now, I have been responsible for only two people's deaths and none of them was a vampire. So yes, I think my unusual diet is not enough of a reason to be afraid of me," the boy nodded; his tone serious and cool.

"So you do not think you are dangerous to the Vampire Nation? Nevertheless, more than one request arrived, asking us to destroy you once and forever. How will you answer to this, Fledging?" The white haired leader raised one of his almost invisible brows with a cruel, obnoxious smirk playing on his lips.

"When I woke up in my current state a little more than a month ago, barely after I saved the world from a lunatic, megalomaniac and totally crazy lizard, my Master answered with a simple 'It wasn't your time yet' to the question 'Why did he turn me into a monster?' and maybe he was right. I do not know why I turned out like this, but no matter what, I'm not a mindless mass murderer and I won't hurt anybody without a reason," Harry hissed with flashing eyes to the arrogant bastard.

Something irked him about the still nameless vampire. His body was younger than the other two's, although not much, however there was something about him that rang a little bell in Harry, challenged the Childe and for some reason he wanted to accept this challenge. He felt and saw the white haired man's maliciousness and cruelty and he didn't want to lie down and submit without a fight. It would be too much like submitting to Malfoy.

"Does your Sire think so too? Were you hidden for weeks because he had found it impossible that you would snap and go into a killing rampage?" bit back the fair haired ass-hole, a smug expression plastered on his face.

"It might have been a mistake on my part to try and hide the existence of my Childe, however, after his reaction on his first awaking I started to suspect he was going to be feared by the others the moment they heard about his abilities. And I was right in my assumption," said Sanguini in his never changing, stoic voice.

"Which means you have broken more than one of our laws and you should die with your Childe," was the first leader's nonchalant reply.

"However their lives are in my hand, Aro and not in yours or in Caius'," said the third leader, speaking up the first time since Harry and his Master's arrival. His tone was just as, if not more, bored than Sanguini's before it was filled by exceptional willpower. "And I will not sacrifice any of my Childes' life or blood no matter what you or the others want!"

"You are gracious, Marcus, as always." Sanguini bowed before the vampire and Harry could only follow his Sire.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_I finally finished the new part__. Some of you asked for longer pieces and this one is longer than the original version again. But I can't guarantee every part will be equally long. Some of them are only a few hundred words, others almost two thousand. But I hope you'll like it none the less._

_I'm still debating about Edward's role in their sexual life, and I have to say you don't make it easier for me because I still have two prospects. _

_**1.**__** Dominant Edward**__. This plot contains a fierce Edward with a possessive streak who is headstrong and stubborn and don't want to accept his own feelings toward Harry, while dying from jealousy every time he sees the other boy with others._

_**2. Submissive Edward**__. This plot contains a not so decisive Edward, who is afraid from his nature and wants contentment and a human life. He knows he isn't in love with Isabella but likes her and would give up everything to have a nice, comfortable (or almost comfortable) life with her until she dies._

_So yeah this is it. I accept suggestions and ideas. Send me a PM or a review and I'll consider them as always. Btw I'd like to ask your help guys with __**Endless Dawn**__ I'll put up a poll about Draco pairing, but I'd like to get some name suggestions before I put it up._

_That's all for now. New part will be up on Sunday with a new chapter of Endless Dawn. _

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

**Prompt: Eyes are like mirrors**


	5. I Part: Eyes like Mirrors

**5. Eyes like Mirrors**

"Show us your face, Childe." Marcus' tone was apathetic and impassive again. The mahogany eyes didn't even spare a glance to Harry's Master; too immensely focused on the Newborn.

The boy wasn't even able to object as his hood had disappeared from his head before his mind could register it. An irresistible power, so much stronger than his Sire's was embracing him, stroking his cold skin under his clothes; driving his senses mad, making him feel protected and safe. And Harry would give anything to have a tiny taste of that incredible power, however he wasn't prepared to find himself in front of the ancient vampire's throne, offering his own neck to the other when his instincts finally won the battle against his rational mind.

He hated that his brain couldn't catch up with his speed and strength even after a month in his new form. He saw, felt and heard things, but only on the rarest occasion was he able to understand their meaning and, no matter how desperately he tried, his skills hadn't improved at all. He was led by his senses and instincts, reacting in most cases without thinking, like when his blood lust blinded him and he attacked his Master before he could stop himself.

This case was just like that. Harry didn't know when he stepped forward or even made a single movement, he was just there kneeling like a good little pet waiting for his owners reward, but he couldn't do anything about it, no matter how disgusted he felt. The unnecessarily hitched breaths as well as the whispered words remained incomprehensible for him even though he heard them perfectly. The words appeared blurred and foreign to his ears; little, unimportant voices that his brain wanted to solve without success.

"Unparalleled," whispered Marcus as he looked into the fledging's eyes from only a breath away. "I have not met with something like this before–"

"And yet, you're willing to take the danger this little beast can mean to us?" asked Caius with apprehension, standing up from his throne. "_It_ almost attacked you a moment ago! And look at his eyes! What kind of misbegotten freak can wield something like this?"

The Childe stiffened instantly upon hearing that word. His revealed eyes widened with terror and rage, but still there was something in the white haired vampire's voice that told him to not take the insult personally. Yes, the words were harsh, but they weren't veiled with disgust or aversion. There was some kind of emotion behind them, something hot like... envy... jealousy? It didn't make any sense.

"My eyes?" Harry asked hesitantly, dismissing his messed up attempts to figure out what was the deal with the vicious, albino bastard. "What happened with my eyes?"

"You haven't showed him?" Somehow that question sounded like an enraged demand however it wasn't aimed at him.

Marcus' eyes were trained on Sanguini; two flashing bronze orbs scrutinizing Harry's Sire with barely contained anger. A pale hand lifted in the air and carded through the boy's raven black hair as if the older man was trying to seek some comfort from the caresses.

Harry on the other hand felt contentment washing through his body, it was humiliating to some extent, yes, but at the same time, he felt precious and comfortable and it meant more to him than his dead human pride. He knew it wasn't him; that the old Harry would never be comfortable in a position like this, but it didn't matter anymore, because the old Harry, the mortal, the human was dead. His new self felt safe with Marcus and with his Sire, they shared his blood, magic was floating in their veins just like in Harry's. They were his kin... his family.

He turned in his Master's direction however he made sure his head kept contact with those wonderful fingers. It was right, no matter what his mind tried to tell otherwise.

"My only excuse is that I have not wanted to make his self-hate and fear worse." His Master's words were laced with shame and remorse, which surprised Harry for the second time that day.

What could have happened that affected the others so strongly? Had he turned into a revolting freakish monster, just like Caius stated? What could have happened with his eyes? What could have changed?

"I have never cared about excuses," Marcus answered coolly. "It is his right to see what he became and you deprived him of this right! In your moment of absolute foolishness, you imprisoned your own Childe and not only from the world, our world, but from himself too!" The anger and power that was streaming from the magical vampire seemed to amaze and shock the two other leaders too.

"So you finally realized we can't keep them alive?" asked Caius, flashing a cruel smirk to Harry, but Aro shut him up with a wave of his hand.

"Sanguini, although you have been a member of our family for centuries, you were arrogant and impudent enough to think you are above our laws!" The eerily calm mask disappeared from Aro's face and the vampire lord seemed really furious that moment. "This is an unforgivable act that we must–"

"Bring us a mirror!" Marcus cut in before his brother could finish his sentence. "As I said brother, they are mine to judge, mine to punish and even mine to kill."

Mahogany eyes clashed with crimson; it was the fight of two of equally strong will, a battle which couldn't be won by Aro for the first time. His authority meant nothing against his brother; the red eyed leader couldn't deny the other's demand even if it questioned his leverage above the other vampires. Marcus wasn't a lethargic shadow anymore, he wanted something for the first time after one thousand years of silence and Aro just had to bow to those incredible flames which were dancing dangerously in the dark bronze gaze.

Nobody dared to move or even breathe, waiting for the apocalypse, but then Aro simply inclined his head a little and the hall was once more filled with whispers. Marcus gracefully stood up from his seat – pulling Harry up in the process too by sneaking an arm around the boy's waist – and walked to his own, statue-like Childe who were watching them with a blank emotionless face.

A young girl with light brown hair and pretty face showed up next to them with an ornate hand mirror. The petite vampire's face turned into a hateful scowl when her blackish-red eyes met Harry's, but at the same time she tried to pose as a humble, obedient servant seeking Marcus' approval which was denied from her as the leader just took the mirror from her little hands and continued his walk.

The boy was excited and he couldn't hide it. The second he looked at the golden frame of the mirror, blazing exhilaration coursed through his unbeating heart, spreading to his whole body and merging with the bittersweet tension that had never vanished from his soul. The old, unanswered questions flooded out from their secluded place in his mind, making him more and more agitated. His breathing became pointlessly erratic and he could almost hear his heart racing in his chest – even as the organ didn't move an inch – as they got closer and closer to his Master who was following their steps like the Dark Angel of Eternal Sorrow.

Marcus put the mirror into Sanguinis's hands who received it with a tiny bow. A second arm encircled Harry's waist, pulling the Childe against the older vampire's chest, before his Master's hands lifted the mirror to show him the inevitable and desired picture of his face after a time that felt like an eternity.

The reflection in that silvered glass wasn't his... it couldn't be and on the other hand it couldn't belong to anyone else either. He didn't know how long he stood there without as much as a blink of his eyes, staring at his own unfamiliar face at a total loss. That perfectly masculine jaw; those high, prominent cheekbones or those coral coloured lips just couldn't belong to him, could they?

They were too perfect, too flawless, too... damn pretty. He had never been pretty or handsome, with his bird nest of a hair and dorky glasses; he was always scrawny even after his growth spurt and now he was bloody perfect! No flaws, no marks, nothing! It was final and irreversible. His soul was captivated in a body that wasn't his yet it certainly was.

The eyes. His mother's almond shaped eyes with onyx black lashes; the only things that remained from his parents and his past. The black lashes and hair and the almond shaped eyes. Even his eyebrows changed a little, but nowhere near to his irises. His irises were made of thin ringlets of glowing colours, an impossible feat because he remembered that every Newborn vampire had red eyes after their turning until their second or third year as a vampire. After that their irises turned into a new colour representing their diet or ancestry. The magical vampires always got back their original colour while the muggle turned vampires either kept their crimson eyes or their gazes turned amber. Though the latter was clearly much rarer as animal blood was never as fulfilling as human blood, hence just a few vampires chose that lifestyle.

Despite all of this, his eyes fit neither category as the rings played in the most verdant blues and greens he'd ever seen. They were framed by a black ringlet next to the white of his eye and a silver circle next to his pupils. It was a hypnotic and captivating sight, and he had never seen anything like this before. It made him unique and special... a freak, as always. After all he was The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Follow-The-Laws-Of-The-Universe. He became a breath taking freak; useless scum in enchanting wrapping. He had no skills apart from magic and murder.

As he was looking at his new, barely familiar face he thought about what he had expected from his life after the war. He remembered he said to his professor that he wanted to be an Auror, because there was nothing else he could think of aside from Quidditch. Then not long after that his heart was longing for a red haired girl who offered him the perfect family with a huge wedding; a herd of kids and a house in the country side even though the girl herself was barely sixteen and nothing more than a child. So these were his plans of the future? A hardly adult wife who waited him at their nice home with their kids, while he was chasing the evil wizards? Ridiculous. Just. Ridiculous.

"Our invisible tears are the results of true pain just like the salty liquid the humans shed all the time," said Marcus and the embrace around his body became tighter for a moment. "Sanguini created a miracle when he decided to make you one of us and _I_will not allow anybody to destroy you. You will be great with exceptional skills and loyal, because, although you were born into an era when your given words mean nothing, honour means everything to you."

"You can't do this!" snapped Caius. "You are blinded by your grief–"

"And you with jealousy," retorted Marcus without a glance at his brother. "You will have to fight my dear brother–"

"Enough!" yelled Aro; his crimson eyes were flashing dangerously. "Maybe this... Childe can bring back the life to our dear friend and brother's life however one little mistake and I will tear both of them apart with my own hands..."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_H__ere is the new chapter. I hope you liked it and as I said I revealed the secret of Harry's eyes. They will get a special role in the story, I'm curious if you can guess what it is. Btw thank you for the support and the lots of reviews you sent me. _

_Thanks for voting at this moment it's 33 Dom!Edward and 13Sub!Edward, though I got many interesting __suggestion I like and can use in the story._

_Nathan__: __Thanks and I'm glad you like the story, and though in the long run your guess isn't correct about Harry's other match, there will be some Harry/Marcus action. But it's still in the future..._

_borsh: __I quite agree with you about Edward, as well as about more Sub!Edward stories. _

_00016-LY: __I loved your idea and something similar started forming in my mind so maybe I'll stuck to this suggestion._

_Pierre de Lune__:__ Thank you, I'm doing my best._

_I want to say thank you to my other not logged in reviewers too, you're great and make me feel really loved. To my logged in reviewers, I already started to answer to your reviews, but it will take a little time. But until then thank you!_

_Actually I wanted to update Endless Dawn today too, but __**FirePhoenix**__'s fanfiction, __**The Black Heir **__was just too amazing and I couldn't finish reading it. So blame my lateness on her and read her story if you haven't already. It's great. So Endless Dawn tomorrow, Behind Closed Doors on Tuesday. _

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

**Prompt: Raising a Childe**


	6. I Part: Control

**6****. Control**

_A sea of blood. Human; Vampire... it didn't even matter at the moment. He was floating and at same time drowning in the cursed ocean of crimson. It was the sweetest medicine which soothed his blackened soul and the deadliest poison – which killed him a little every time it touched his lips –, but he didn't have enough control to stop his instincts and lust. It was unimaginable pleasure and unbearable agony; it was the absolute power and he knew there wasn't anything that could defeat him._

"How unexpected." Aro's tone was awed and jovial as always with tons of hidden meanings. "The most hideous yet beautiful mind I have ever seen."

Harry didn't answer. His face was void of emotions; nothing showed through his mask of emptiness even though his soul was full of insecurity and in turmoil. His freakish eyes were glassy; the eerie glow of his irises was dimmed by his struggles as he looked at the manipulative bastard's delightedly smug face.

Those burgundy eyes were full of excitement and satisfaction, those perfect lips were pulled into a caring, sweet smile and he would believe in its sincerity if he hadn't seen it before so many times on the wrinkled, grandfatherly face of a man with twinkling blue eyes. The fledgling face wanted to contort into a scowl, proving that his almost nonexistent control was failing him. Of course the scent of the blood of the many other vampires in the room hadn't made things easier for him either, but he couldn't give up. Not when his Master's life was in his hands.

"You show potential, dear Childe. Your training should start soon," said Aro before he released the boy's wrist from his vicelike grip.

* * *

"Janie, Janie, Janie; has nobody told you that torturing weaker and lesser beings isn't very nice?" asked a deep, highly amused, sarcastic voice from the door.

"Who cares? _This_ is nothing but a useless excuse of a vampire... and someone dares to accuse Master Aro of favouring this _thing?_" The little barely teenaged girl's crimson eyes were full of hatred as she looked down the writhing figure before her. The body of the newest addition of the Volturi coven... their new _Prince._

She didn't know if she wanted to throw up or laugh at the thought of the little piece of shit who paraded as their prince. _It _was nothing more than a disgusting anomaly, an abnormal freak that didn't even have red eyes and feed on its own specie. A sickening, cannibalistic monster.

So she had to punish it for its sins and she wasn't disappointed. The beast screamed beautifully as it was blindly and deafly trashing on the marble floor in pure agony. Of course Alec was a little reluctant at first, but there was nothing he wouldn't have done for his little sister. They were unstoppable and unbeatable; the main force of the Volturi. Master Aro was always pleased with them and Jane knew she was his favourite... until this _thing _arrived with its Creator.

But she would never allow this fiend to take away her place and he had to learn that nobody threatened her without consequences. She wanted to destroy it, shred its mind to little pieces until it was beyond repair then tore into its repulsive body, clawing out its eyes and ruin it entirely. She had its existence in her hands; she had power over it because was able to control the pain of others. She was in control...

Or she had been until the enthralling screaming suddenly stopped and the beast body ceased to writhe on the floor. It was still trembling a little, unseeing eyes closed, but something was wrong. It shouldn't have been able to break her little game. It should have been screaming its voice raw, clawing at his face in agony, not sitting up with incredible grace.

Jane didn't understand what was happening. Her blood coloured eyes widened with unease as she watched as the monster slowly stood up. It was still trembling; tiny tremors shook the lithe body and Alec was beside his sister in a moment, worry written over his face. It shouldn't be happening... it couldn't!

Everything was silent, none of them dared to move; not even Demetri who always had something to say. The Tracker had found himself too absorbed with the events to come up with a sarcastic comment. It should have been impossible to break Jane's power, she was one of the most powerful of the guards, yet here was the _anomaly_ of the vampire kind as she called the Fledgling doing the impossible... again as it seemed.

His thoughts were cut out when those coal black lashes fluttered, and Demetri could only stare in those terrifyingly beautiful eyes that were revealed. The green circles were literally glowing with something lethal; the once silvery white of the eye were devoured by darkness, just like their ruby irises turned into black whenever they were furious or thirsty.

The Childe grabbed Jane's arm before any of them could have done something or even taken a breath, the hypnotizing ringlets flashed with uncontrolled power; meeting with the girl's frightened amaranth orbs and the next moment Jane and Alec were down on the floor screaming their lungs out.

The young childish faces were contorted into a mask of pure anguish, the high pitched cries were hurting the older vampire's sensitive ears however Demetri immediately forgot his discomfort when he saw that something was rimming those carmine eyes. He took one step before he could suppress the urge – the sight of the crimson liquid around the children's eyes was too overwhelming – and then he was kneeling beside the trashing Alec; desperately wanting to help his friend...

"Stop," Demetri whispered; his tone was disgustingly pleading, but for some unknown reason he couldn't bear the sight of the boy's pain.

They shouldn't have been able to feel pain at all. The illusion which Jane's power generated was just that, a trick of the mind, but this... this was real. They were in real pain; their eyes were shedding blood tears because the hell they had to endure and he could only sit back and watch as Alec was tortured alongside with his little bitch of a sister because the demonic girl wasn't able to repress her jealousy.

"Stop... My... Prince... I'm begging... you..." He was so pathetic, but the words flew out his mouth without his permission. "My Prince..."

Those incredible eyes looked at him without any sign of understanding his plea and Demetri for the first time in his vampire life was worried for someone other than himself. He wanted Alec to be alright; he didn't want to listen to the heart breaking wails and screams that left the boy's raw, bleeding lips. It was an entirely alien feeling to him and he wanted it to be over.

Then it was over. The unnatural eyes blinked only once and the Tracker saw as intelligence seep back to that unnerving gaze before the Fledgling prince fled from the chamber without a second glance or thought; leaving Demetri behind the broken – but already healing – bodies of the twins. The man cradled the fragile body of his friend to his chest, trying to comfort the upset boy and not paying the least mind to the whimpering little bitch, who caused all of this.

Maybe the princeling was worthy of his position even if he had to prove his worthiness by such a brutal act of power...

* * *

He was shaking uncontrollably in the safety of Marcus' and his Master's embrace; two pair of marble arms cradled him like a mother would his infant child, but it couldn't wash away the horror and shame he felt. He was a monster... a real; leathal; merciless and heartless monster with a power that could kill a human in a heart beat.

He felt the uncontrolled power that tortured the two vampires. It was flowing through his veins and out of his body causing unimaginable pain to his victims. And he felt the dark; cruel happiness and satisfaction that filled his senses at the sight of those pitiful; arrogant little pests who dared to mock him and belittle him. It felt so wrong and at the same time nothing ever felt so right; he felt whole for a moment; the little blood suckers were under his mercy; their frail forms twisted so beautifully under his command... his instincts' command...

"What happened my Childe?" Marcus asked in a soft voice while caressing his hair lovingly.

"I..." he couldn't say it. It was just too horrible for even a vampire.

He knew they were waiting; trying to sooth his nerves with their strokes and butterfly kisses to his bare shoulders and neck. Licking his skin sensually; distracting him from his sickening memories and self-loathing thoughts and he couldn't resist the urge to moan. They were his only haven and he couldn't bear the thought of losing them because of his repulsing abilities.

He buried his head into Marcus' neck; caressing the mark he made only a few days ago with his lips; craving the heavenly essence of the Sire of his bloodline just like he crave the blood of his Master. He wanted to bite down tasting, to suck the irresistible ambrosia into his mouth; to sooth his guilt and thirst, but he was so afraid...

"Childe, tell us." It was Sanguini's voice; deep and smooth like satin just like those elegant fingers that were inching closer and closer to his already aching groin. "I don't want to force you..."

_But I will if I have to._ It wasn't said out loud, however he knew his Master. The man was ruthless and merciless if he had to, but not enjoyed his cruelty like he had. So when those long; graceful fingers closed around his straining member his blissful groan turned into a miserable sob that couldn't bring any tear with itself.

He wanted to forget and bury the memories with the ones of his human life, but the gentle caresses; soft kisses and caring whispers were too much. He broke down.

"I... I tortured... them," he cried, desperately clinging to the Vampire Lord's waist. "I... have found my... power... my eyes... my fucking eyes..."

"What about your eyes, my Harry?" Marcus asked; his tone still soft and worried.

"They can kill... and torture..."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_sorry for the delay, but I had to rewrite the chapter, because the one I had in Hungarian was too short and just wasn't good enough for me. So I hope you liked this one too, because to tell the truth this is one of my favourite chapters from all of my works. And this is the first chapter I have written entirely in English without any Hungarian material to translate. _

_Well the ending maybe a little cliff hanger-ish, but I felt I had to finish it there, because Marcus__' and Sanguini's reaction wouldn't be dramatic enough. To tell the truth this was my first English slash (no matter how little and non-explicit) scene and even though it not too erotic I'm satisfied with it because it shows the intimacy between Harry; his Master and Marcus. And before some of you ask; no they won't be together in a romantic relationship. But I've written a little post about this on my profile, so check it out._

_I hope I answered all of your reviews; there were so much of them I'm not sure. But I'm grateful for your support and your votes too._

_And thanks to my wonderful beta __**vairetwilight **__as always._

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

_p.s.: Next chapter will be out on Sunday._

**Prompt: **_Predators and Preys_


	7. I Part: Predators and Preys

**7. Predators and Preys**

In their eyes, his power was invaluable and at the same time the most frightening thing they had ever seen because they couldn't understand it. They couldn't comprehend the immense power of destruction that filled him when he tortured that little girl. He knew he would have been able to kill them, to destroy their mind and their body, just like he knew he was cursed.

He was a true monster, a feral beast with the perfect mask of innocence and whereas he was terrified from this power he craved more. He wanted to taste his prey's despair and agony again. He wanted to feed on their blood that was enhanced with panic and misery. He was like a twisted dementor with a breathtaking face and razor like fangs. Yet nobody seemed to share his opinion... except maybe Jane, but her mouth was sealed.

No, instead of being horrified of disgusted by him, Aro latched onto the chance to throw a disgustingly flamboyant ball, latching onto the Childe and showing him around like he was a goddamned trophy or a precious lapdog. Steely fingers dug into the ridiculously expensive material of Harry's suit, sickeningly perfect smile was plastered onto the chiselled face while carmine eyes flashed with dangerous delight and some hidden emotion as they were strolling across the huge ballroom of the castle.

The so called nobles were laughing and chatting, acting as they were still humans, but suspicion and calculation never left their blood red eyes. They were perfect, polished and sickeningly polite with each other, playing the role of pure blooded aristocrats and Harry almost laughed out loud when he thought about the real purebloods, those stuck up bastards who could never stand the close vicinity of vampires.

Nonetheless the vampire nobles were just like human aristocrats in some aspects at least. They were watching him closely, whispering his name with disdain and fear, causing the Childe's fury to spike up again.

"_This little filthy mongrel would be our Prince?"_

"_Look at his eyes! How utterly... disgusting, isn't it?"_

"_This thing is nothing compared to our dear Jane!"_

"_I quite agree with you, there is no way this little scum to possess such great power!"_

They mocked him, knowing perfectly that Harry could hear them, just like Aro could and control started to seep out of his hands again, filling his veins with hunger and desire to feel their pain. He wanted to punish them, torture them to their demise for putting down his whole being and tainting his Master's pride. He wanted his face to be the last they see and he wanted to be the weapon that killed them.

"Do it, dear Childe," Aro's whispered words only fuelled the boy's desire. "Punish them and show your superiority to them. Seduce them than prove yourself."

_Defend my honour and punish them for me!_

And he almost did it. His barely existing control almost snapped nearly causing him to break his promise. But in the last minute, before his eyes were totally flooded with his newly found power, two slender hands covered them and a well-known aura enclosed around his core, taking the control out of his grip. Everything was okay and he was safe, because his Master was there with him.

"Sire," Harry whispered softly.

"It is all right, my Childe, I have you. Everything will be okay," Sanguini murmured into his ear, his velvety voice full of reassurance. "Don't you think, Lord Aro?"

But there was no answer, just those infuriating whispers of the nobles and guards. And yet, he believed in his Master's words, because he had never lied... ever.

* * *

"You disgusting little mongrel, how dare you?!" The white haired vampire's voice was full of rage as he looked in the infuriatingly tempting Childe's hypnotizing eyes that were ablaze with fury.

"Oh no, Caius; how dare you?" Harry hissed back as he tried to pry those unyielding fingers off his neck. "I'm not your possession or your anything if we want to be specific about our relationship, so you have no right to demand answers from me."

"Oh, but I have the right to do anything with you. You are mine–"

"And what about the lovely Athendora? Or have you already forgotten about your _wife?_" the younger vampire cut in spitefully. "I'm not and never will be interested in married man, my dear Lord, so I kindly ask you to unhand me before–"

"Before what?" Caius purred viciously, sensually licking the white column of Harry's bare neck. "I can smell them on you. Their repulsive taste tainting your innocence and I hate this. And I hate you more than anything because you're twisting me more and more."

"Yet you always come. You must be a real masochist," the boy sighed softly as he instinctively arched his neck to the exploring tongue. "Or a sadist. It's your favourite past time entertainment isn't it? Playing with others' feelings, screwing with emotions, destro– " He couldn't finish the sentence as a strong hand grabbed his hand and slammed his head into a wall.

"Say one more fucking word, I dare you!" snarled Caius, his mouth ghosting over Harry's lips while his ferocious eyes bore into the fledgling's own, challenging him and at the same time demanding submission from him.

It was still too soon, Harry had been a vampire for only three years, yet the Vampire Lord had already tried to lay his claim on the Childe. It was a maddening feeling; exciting and infuriating all at once; the chase destroying them slowly even if both of them knew their game was useless.

Harry's bond with his Master was still too strong for the boy to be able to look for potential mates and until the tenth anniversary of his Rebirth no one could take his innocence. It was as much the law of the Volturi as it was the law of Nature. Yes, Harry felt the pull toward the white haired vampire and yes it was quite strong – much stronger than with any other male or female vampire he had met – but not strong enough to overshadow the lively and unbreakable bond he and his Sire had.

So they played their vicious and futile little game, in which Harry should have been the prey and Caius the predator, yet their roles were twisted and screwed up. They played with fire, with other people's emotions and most importantly with their own feelings.

They were real sadists and masochists.

* * *

The vampires of the Volturi coven desired him and despised him for this desire. In their eyes, he was the favourite pet of the three Lord, the little Prince whose freak nature bought him the adoration of the leaders of the clan. And they tried to antagonize him with their infuriating whispers and snide comments, trying to break him, searching for his weaknesses until the moment he finally snapped and broke his promise.

He was four years old in the eyes of the vampires. Still a mere Childe who needed to be controlled by his Master most of the times, but old enough to be able to care for himself if he needed to. And it was the time when the lovely and nearly always silent Athendora, the trophy wife of Caius decided she had enough.

"I tolerated my dear husband's whims for centuries, because he always lost his interest in his _toys _after a few months, but I will not allow a revolting freaky little wench like you to humiliate me and steal everything from me!" the woman hissed, her tone was shrill and hateful.

Her chalky complexion and usually impassive facade were destroyed by her rage and jealousy, but somehow it didn't seem honest enough. Their excited audience – mostly women from Athendora's court – murmured in agreement, shooting disdained and disgusted looks at Harry and he realized he was set up.

"Why don't you say anything? Are you so much of an abomination that you lost your ability to speak, when your idiotic Master turned you?!"

"I'm sure _your_ dear husband will be delighted when he hears about this little episode," Harry said evenly even though his frosty magic spiked up in warning.

"Do you think he will believe your lies when they will stand against my words?" snarled the woman, throwing away her haughtiness. "You should understand that you are nothing more than a useless, pitiful filth. An abnormal beast that is good for only _one_ thing–"

Actually he didn't know how it happened or why. He heard so much worse things from others, but then, they hadn't said it in his face. Their hatred was meaningless and their words less painful. But now he was standing in front of the wife of his... playmate? future suitor? and those misty red eyes were accusing him, despising him while those perfect lips – the only attractive parts of the woman – shoving his insecurities into his face. And he just had enough.

He appeared in front of Athendora before the woman's brain could even comprehend he moved, yanking her head by his hair so he could look in her eyes and the next moment her scream echoed through the hall. Her muscles were spasming and he eyes rolled back to her head in agony while he felt the overwhelming urge to kill. He was relishing in her pain, he could almost taste it on his tongue and wanted more.

She was weaker than Jane had been. Her energy was leaving her, devouring her frozen organs and turning her venom against herself. He could smell the horrid stench of burning flesh, however he was blinded by the power and the hunger that loaded his senses...

Then out of nowhere something tackled him, slamming his body to the floor with a force that broke the marble tiles, but his nose was filled with the heavenly smell of blood and he bit down instinctively on the unconsciously offered neck.

Somebody yelled in pain, but he was reduced into a monster that was interested in blood only, nothing else. Tasty, powerful blood with a hint of darkness... not as good as his Master's or Marcus' but almost...

_Master__._

No.

He couldn't have done this.

It had to be a nightmare.

But it wasn't. Blood was soaking his face even though he wrenched his head from that neck the moment he regained his senses, but it wasn't enough. He did something unforgivable. Something forbidden...

"You were a naughty little Childe, Harry dearest. Would you like to say anything in your defence?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_it's another cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be up on Thursday or Wednesday, I don't know yet, so don't worry._

_BTW I loved your reviews and I'll answer them tomorrow as well as I'll send you a reply tomorrow __**dhh**__, so don't think I've forgotten you! It was so funny reading your thoughts about Harry's other mate, but now you don't have to guess anymore. _

_**reneesmay **your reply is due to tomorrow too!  
_

_I don't know if Athendora is OOC or not, the twilight wiki had so little information about her, so she turned out like this. She is a pathetic b*tch although I'm thinking about killing her off... maybe Caius will be more sadistic than usual... Don't know yet._

_Now the last thing. I'd like you to vote once more about the plot. There are two scenarios again:_

**1. **_**I stick to the plot of New Moon and has Edward seeking out the Volturi when he thinks he lost Bella, so he can meet Harry in Volterra and see him with the suitors who want to win his heart.**_

**2. **_**I send Harry and some of the guards to Forks to inspect Edward and Bella relationship which is the original plotline in my story, but lately I have other thoughts about it...**_

_Thanks for your help!_

_Take care,_

_Lilith_


	8. I Part: Living Hell

**8. Living Hell**

Nobody dared to move or say anything as Aro's words rung through the eerily silent hall. Harry knew it was over. Those sinister crimson eyes watched him with glee as the Vampire Lord floated closer to him and his silently suffering victim; maybe his death would be quick and painless... yes and he was still a naive, ignorant little boy who had a serious hero complex.

What should he have said? Should he have started to beg for his life or tried to explain his inability to control himself? Should he have tried to threaten them with his victim's life or simply with their life? After all that deadly power was still surging through his veins, whispering to him like a deceiving and enthralling lover would, urging him to finish what e had started. But he couldn't.

"Would it change anything?" Harry asked without even looking at the imposing man who nearly reached them.

The Childe's arms unconsciously tightened around the lithe, strong body that was lying atop him, inhaling the tempting scent of his burden's blood that was heavily tainted by darkness, despair and cruelty and soothed his vicious lustful hunger for destruction.

His victim was just like him in so many ways; passionate, bitter and harsh with an ounce of defiance, yet the pale haired vampire was nothing like him at all in too many ways. Nonetheless they had something beautifully hideous between them, a disgustingly alluring link that slowly grew stronger and stronger as the time went by.

Was their relationship like Romeo and Juliet's? A tragic romance story that ended with the two lovers' death? No, definitely not. The thought only was enough to make the young vampire sick even if just mentally. In the eyes of the Volturi court, their faint but growing bond was a forbidden connection, one where Harry was the treacherous and revolting, demonic seducer who wanted to steal the faithful and miserable queen's perfect king... and in a twisted kind of way it was even true.

He wanted Caius; he wanted to have him even if he knew he shouldn't. But now it didn't matter anymore. His victory over Athendora meant nothing; his desires meant nothing just like his wishes meant nothing at all. He made a grievous, fatal mistake and he would pay for it.

His arms were drew off of his victim and the somewhat comforting weight was lifted from his frame before two shackle like hand yanked him up from the marble floor and threw him at the nearest wall, denting the nearly unbreakable stone with his body.

"I guess you are right precious Childe. It would change nothing. But you know me, I am always curious," laughed Aro throatily as he adjusted the slowly healing and seemingly unconscious Caius in his arms. "The lovely Athendora will be – how do you say it – ah, out of it for a long time, so I think it is only natural to be interested in the circumstances of her unfortunate... fate."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Harry asked impassively, allowing the huge Felix to keep him at place.

The leader just looked at him with the smug half grin that never promised anything good plastered on his never changing face and somehow Harry just knew he would be begging for death when his punishment ended. He was doomed; totally and utterly doomed because a harpy who wanted to defend that was hers by right.

His eyes sought out the whimpering heap that was still lying on the floor a few feet away from him unintentionally and he wanted to regret and feel repulsed by his actions, however his chest was filled by only a strange satisfaction and maliciousness against the woman.

Maybe he was really a monster inside and out.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Harry knew Aro was only toying with him, the manipulative, onion skinned bastard just wanted to enjoy his misery before announcing his death sentence.

The huge arms of the giant vampire were like steel brands around his neck and torso while the bored reddish black eyes never left him for a moment ensuring his imprisonment. And as Harry looked in those emotionless eyes, he realised, the other would tear him into tiny pieces in no time even though Felix had no special power otherwise.

"Now, now Harry, I think I asked a question from you," Aro reprimanded in a slightly irritated tone and the Childe felt as his cold blood boiled with pure hatred.

"Just do it, your _Lordship_," he hissed angrily, turning his gaze to the arrogant vampire's direction. "Make it painful, slow and grand or unimpressive, unnoticeable and fast, I don't care, but stop this disgustingly fake conversation at once!"

He just had enough and it honestly didn't matter anymore. He would die, his Master would die and they would manipulate Marcus again into that zombie like state to keep him at their side. He couldn't do anything to prevent this and now he didn't even want to prevent it, because it was enough.

He had played the perfect role of the little monster Childe for years, believing the repulsed, disdained words and insults, trying to retain his human self as much as he could and forgetting that he wasn't human anymore. He wanted to be the good little freak, hoping for the acceptance of these disgusting, haughty _beings_ and forgetting the only thing that really ever mattered; himself.

"You want to try me, don't you? Want to see my power with your own eyes then if I'm useful enough, melding me into the perfect tool, but what are you waiting for, Lord Aro?" he taunted the Volturi leader who stood not far away from him, looking like a statue with bleeding eyes.

"Very well, sweet Childe. Prove yourself to me!"

The unnaturally silent hall was suddenly filled with life and animalistic roars of the Volturi guards and the other vampires who all wanted to see Harry dead and the next thing the young man knew was that he was flying trough the room before his back slammed into another wall. However this time the stones gave in the force of his nearly indestructible body, crumpling down with a deafening crash, burying him under the debris.

Harry's ears were full of gloating laughter, taunting words and more bestial snarls as he tried to collect himself and decide what would be the best movements. His brain turned into battle mode in a moment, analyzing his position and the pros and cons of the situation which was an impossible one, like always in his case.

There was no chance he could win alone. He was still far from mastering his new magic and his other abilities needed eye contact or at least skin contact and he couldn't look in the eye all of them at once. But he just couldn't give up before he even tried something! He would not give up; he didn't give up anything when he was alive and a wizard with a hero complex, so he sure not would start it now when he was a real monster with a power everybody feared.

He closed his eyes for a second, listening the barely audible sounds of his hunters and imagining the power that overwhelmed him not long ago. He tried to remember the incredible and addicting feeling of absolute power, the feeling of holding somebody's life in his hands and it was there immediately, filling him with dark desire, whispering in his ears to destroy everything around him, to conquer, to rule... to be great.

And for the first time in his whole life and death, he allowed that darkness to wash over him and guide his movements.

It should have been impossible, yet it wasn't. His ice like magic melded with his power and surrounded him like a second skin. The remains of the wall turned into the finest sand when he stood up to do what was demanded from him... to save his own and his Master's life... no, to destroy these pathetic beings that dared to oppose and mock him. They would pay for their sins; they would beg for death and he would deny everything to them.

There were fourteen of them, perfect silhouettes with greedy red eyes and predatory expression on their marble faces, but to him they were nothing but casualties of the destruction of his wrath. They were full of themselves, too confident in their victory, but then Harry made his first move, faster than anything any of them had ever seen and before they knew it, two of them were writhing on the floor, clawing out their own eyes.

The screams were sickening and sweet at the same time and he almost reached his next target when Alec decided to take his senses. He became deaf and blind and his attackers used his temporary weakness to tear into his abdomen and sides with their hands. He couldn't see the damage or the blood that was flooding from his injuries, neither could he hear his howls of pure agony, however his whole chest resonated with the strength of his screams and he felt onto his knees, loosing his strength rapidly.

Fingers clawed into his flesh, drawing more blood and his head was filled with nothing but agony. White hotness filled his blackened vision and the same time a dark pulse shot through his whole body, pouring from his fingers straight into the floor only to shake the earth beneath them with an incredible force. The next moment his previously deaf ears were loaded by a booming sound and his eyes widened with shock as he finally see the damage he made.

The entire hall was nothing more than a miserable ruin, the remains of ceiling and the walls covered the cracked marble tiles. His enemies were lying under the shattered ruins, while Harry himself was still kneeling on the floor with his power embracing his figure and his blood painting his torn skin and flesh into brilliant scarlet. There was barely any clothing on him anymore, but it was okay, because finally he showed his real face, the face of the destroyer... the face of a true monster.

Nobody dared to move, but this time they were terrified from him and he soaked in the looks of utter horror and dread, because in the deepest bottom of the frightened red gazes he could see the first glimpses of respect and it was enough for him... for now.

His vision blurred for a moment, then the too familiar feeling of blood lust washed over him as his own essence left his body however out of nowhere two arms encircled him and lifted him from his pitiful position. He was cradled to a strong chest, but his eyes closed on their own accord and he was too weak to even open one of them. It was like he was losing his consciousness, but it couldn't be...

"My foolish, foolish Childe. What have you done now?"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys,_

_sorry for the delay, but I have some serious problems with my stomach and my medicine doesn't help, so I couldn't really muster up any inspiration these days. But in spite of every problem I finished the new chapter – a totally new one just like the previous two had been – and the next one will be finished on Monday._

_So about the chapter. This was one of the hardest chapter I've ever written, because I'm not good in battles, so I just went with the flow. Actually almost the whole part if in Harry's POV, you can see his impressions, emotions, fears and thoughts and the same time his power too. This is not my favourite chapter by any means, but somehow I like it even if I feel that something is still missing from it. But the next chapter will finally bring Harry's fate and you can see what happens with Athendora and Caius too. _

_Another thing, I'll answer your reviews tomorrow after I finished the next chapter of Endless Dawn, but I'm still looking forward the new ideas and impressions you have about the new chapter too. So every form of review is **welcomed**. _

_Have a good time guys and take care,_

_Lilith_

Next Prompt: **Assassin **

**P.S.: **_A new question: **I'm curious about your thought about Harry's vampire powers. I've already revealed two (not in full potential, but almost) and there is one more though they are related. So what do you think about them?**_

**_P.P.S.: And please vote of the previous question too! _**

**_Thanks again!_**


	9. I Part: Assassin

**9. Assassin**

Slow, languid kisses and licks brought him back from the Lands of Darkness; a velvety tongue lapped at his wounds with joyous care causing his whole body to forget the pain and anguish he had felt as those claws and fangs tore into his flesh. His skin tingled and his lips opened unconsciously, allowing a small whimper to escape them.

He was safe in the arms of his Master, because there was no one else who could cause him such great pleasure while healing his wounds. Yes it must have been his Sire, no one else. He knew that tongue and the power that flowed over him was too familiar to be faked. Yes it was him.

"Master," Harry sighed, slowly opening his eyes, looking down at the raven black hair that covered his chest at the moment.

His only answer was a mischievous suckle and he threw his head back in pleasure, moaning wantonly at the feeling. But the next moment his memories broke through his hazy mind and he would have bolted upright if two strong hands didn't hold him down by his shoulders.

"Master, please," he didn't even know what was he begging for, yet he couldn't suppress the needy, desperate words. "Sire..."

"Hush now, Childe. You're still too weak to move or think. Everything will be all right," Sanguini whispered reassuringly.

"Nothing will be all right," Harry gasped as those luscious lips enclosed around his nipples. "It was a fucking trap, wasn't it?!"

"Language, Harry!" his Master growled against his mouth before kissing him harshly.

The kiss was full of demands, desperation and fear, it was like the last wish of a man who was sentenced to death and in a sense they were. Harry knew no matter what he said, Aro wouldn't allow his mistake to be taken lightly, because he had sworn not to attack any of the resident vampires in the castle or in Volterra.

"We could destroy them, before–" the young Childe couldn't finish the sentence, because Sanguini's sharp teeth grazed at his neck, nipping the sensitive skin there lightly.

"I said, be silent, my Childe! This is not the time or the place to speak about such a foul thing like revolution. Everything will be all right!" Harry was forced into submission by a more demanding bite and he offered his neck meekly like he should.

His Master was so sure in himself yet, for him, it wasn't enough. The nobles would want their heads, he knew they would. He showed them he was a real threat to them and the first lesson he had to learn after he arrived to Volterra was vampires were just as much cowards as were the humans they were turned from.

But he was helpless, and until his Sire decided otherwise he had to remain silent and enjoy his – probably – last intimate experience in his vampire life. He couldn't look at his Master, he didn't want to see his face, because the shame would be too much to bear.

It was him who condemned them to this fate. It was him who, instead of ignoring the pitiful baits of the _wife,_ decided to act like a fool he used to be as a human, attacking before thinking and it would be him who would bear the consequences. Not his Master, not Marcus. He and only he.

"Sire," Harry moaned a little more loudly this time, his hips rose on their own accord, searching for more friction with the silky fingers that were ghosting over his straining erection.

That sneaky tongue, which was torturing him so sweetly, drew soft circles around his navel, dipping in sometimes, enhancing his senses more and more until he felt like he was aflame by need and desire. His unnecessary breath hitched and he moaned shamelessly, not caring who heard the sounds of his pleasure. He wanted to enjoy his last time to the fullest.

"Yes, Childe, ride your desire, allow yourself to be freed from the shackles of life," Sanguini's always controlled voice rasped with lust and need and the boy just had to see the other's face.

He wanted the sight of the display of raw, uncontrolled emotions on the usually stoic face to burn into his mind, he wanted to treasure the moment until his execution and he wanted this sight to be the last he remembered, because it was just too precious to him. It was a breathtaking sight to behold, the marble features were glowing and the bottomless onyx eyes were swirling with emotions and power. His Master was painfully beautiful that moment.

"I want to feel your powers, Childe. Show me your magic, cover me with it! Embrace me with it!" came the husky snarl and the next second something cool and wonderful engulfed him and at that exact moment something just snapped in him.

The room was filled with a frosty, electrical windstorm, howling, zapping at everything and encircling their feverish body, filling them with something impossible, something never known before. For a moment they felt complete, they were one whole being, greater than anything and anyone... then the moment passed and the incomprehensible feeling disappeared.

Both of them were panting and still achingly hard however neither of them could move, because that sensation had been too overwhelming. Harry's head was spinning and if he were a human he would have been hyperventilating, but because he was an immortal beast he was only struck with the remembrance of humanity.

"Everything will be all right," Sanguini repeated his mantra, and for the first time, Harry believed him.

* * *

"I forbid it! Do you understand? I forbid it!" Marcus hissed, staring at his brother with flashing mahogany eyes. "_I_ forbid you to turn him into a monster!"

"But he already is a monster, my brother, and you know it," Aro answered sternly, however his usually overwhelming persona was worth nothing against the other vampire. "He almost killed Athendora and destroyed a whole hall of the castle! And you accuse me of attempting to turn him into a monster?!"

"Don't you dare to blame him, you bastard! Do you think I am blind? Or deaf? Or a moron? Do you think I don't know what are you doing?" Marcus spat with such a fury that surprised his brother. _"You want to break him into submission, to turn him into a mindless killing machine so he will do your dirty jobs. You planned everything and manipulated him into your little trap and you thought I would not figure out what are you doing?"_ This was projected directly to Aro's mind.

"It's for all of our sakes!" Aro said vehemently. "You are not the only one who is a good observer, _brother_ dearest," the crimson eyed vampire couldn't suppress a bitter laugh at this. "I can see, he's draining you, you and your Childe both! I can see as his hunger grows – alongside with his awakening powers – with each passing day, lusting for more! And I won't allow–"

"He barely left his Newborn age, what did you expect?!" Marcus cut in angrily. "My Childe and I were in control, guiding him with the care he needed!"

"Of course you were," Aro mocked with narrowed eyes. "Your brilliant plan to allow him to suck the vitality out of you was just perfect, wasn't it?! It doesn't matter that he took more and more as he became older! He is dangerous, a threat to our lives!"

"So you decided to eliminate him? Or if your first plan didn't work, turn him into your personal assassin?" snapped the wizard born vampire, his tone bordering on hateful. "Your arrogance makes me sick!"

"Really? So it doesn't matter he has the power to destroy us? Have you given any thought to what will happen if he accidentally drains you totally?" Aro shot back just as spitefully. "No? Then I will tell you. He will go mad and slaughter all of us. You think he is an innocent little child, who needs coddling and shielding from the big bad ugly world, but he is not a Newborn anymore and he broke his promise, Marcus."

"His promise? His promise, Aro? You had him swear not to attack anyone in the city no matter what! What kind of promise is that?" The mahogany eyes were glowing with barely contained magic.

"I haven't killed him and his Master, have I? But I cannot allow him to continue terrorizing our people. I have to do something and this is the best solution," Aro said, trying to make his brother see his point. "You haven't seen him, Marcus. You haven't seen the horror he caused. You must understand, we cannot allow him to destroy everything we worked for. He has to learn to be controlled and he has to learn to rely only on himself. _Please_, Marcus, see reason. I _ask_ you."

Those words tasted like pure acid, burned his throat and tongue like the venom that coursed through his veins and filled him every time he caught the smell of human blood. The first leader of Volturi never asked for anything. He demanded, commanded, ordered, charmed and manipulated, but never asked.

Yet he stood in front of the widowed husband of his only sister and felt nothing of his exceptional willpower. The countless portraits of his dead sister surrounded him, accusing him for a sin he committed without remorse or second thoughts and for the first time in three thousand years, the regret for killing his own blood out of jealousy found him.

Of course he always knew he was far from selfless, just like he always knew he was manipulative and ambitious. And ironically his own selfishness caused him the greatest sorrow, but it wasn't enough to cancel his plans. He wanted to be great, greater and more powerful than anyone and he would have done anything to achieve his goals. And he had done everything.

When he first met Marcus, both of them were humans; young adolescents, not quite reached adulthood, but not children either and he was instantly captivated by the sheer intelligence and willpower the other had. Marcus was everything he wanted to be, a charming, noble hearted, strong young man with alluring mahogany eyes.

Aro wanted to seduce him, to ensnare him, but he couldn't. For some reason, Marcus was immune to his own allure, his sweet words and subtle tactics, and even though he was angered by the other's impassiveness, he had found Marcus interesting and intriguing. He was almost obsessed with the other man, yet when his chance finally arrived to have Marcus, he decided to offer his sister instead of himself no matter how much it broke his already dead heart.

He watched for centuries as his new brother showered Didyme with the affection Aro wanted for himself and didn't do anything to ease the pain in his chest. It was his punishment for his actions and it was alright, because he had his power and connections. He even had a wife, a shining, silent trophy who could never sooth his burning needs and desire. Sulpicia meant nothing to him, she was a gifted woman, yes, but nothing else. To him she was just like Jane and Renata; a prized pet.

But then Marcus and Didyme wanted to leave and Aro couldn't bear the thought of losing the only person who meant something to him for good. He moved without thinking, he killed his sister by pure instincts and even ordered Chelsea to use her power on Marcus to ensure his staying. Marcus had had to stay because he belonged to Aro and no one else.

Marcus had never found out and for centuries Aro was satisfied even if his brother remained silent and apathetic. His mere presence worth the sacrifice, or Aro had thought... Until Harry Potter arrived. The Childe changed everything and shook Marcus out of his lethargy. His brother was shining again, his power embraced him like an intoxicatingly beautiful cloak and it stroked Aro's marble skin every time they touched. It was an addicting feeling and Aro felt his old obsession increase tenfold, urging him to claim the other vampire.

It was his dirty little secret among countless other lies that left his mouth in the three thousand years of his life. Lies, mysteries, covered mishaps, hidden thoughts, disguised emotions and that unknown feeling which were chasing him mercilessly and uncontrollably. Secrets that could never been found out...

"I want to hate you so much!" Marcus said after an eternity of silence.

"It's for everyone's sake," Aro replied, knowing perfectly well he had won.

"I should just kill you," the slightly older vampire scowled. "I should just rip you into tiny little pieces with my bare hands and perhaps then you would realise what a manipulative, disgusting bastard you are! Perhaps then you would realise how much I despise this side of you!"

Marcus stepped impossibly close to him, his beautiful mahogany eyes turned into deadly black from the uncontrolled rage, while his long fingers grabbed Aro's hand and jerked his head back, perfectly demonstrating the differences between them. And he knew he should have felt apprehension and fear, he should have bowed to his brother's will, but instead he was filled with astonishing excitement and hunger, urging him to do crazy things.

"I have allowed you to play with people as if they were simple pieces on your chessboard for more than a millennia. I have watched without a word as your only amusement was to collect exceptionally talented vampires like they were some kind of dolls for a thousand year. I have stood next you for three thousand years while I wanted to do nothing more than to leave you, to give up... to hate..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but just cannot allow him... them... to take you... away..." Aro whispered before, not caring for the wise fingers in his hair, he lunged forward and covered those tempting magenta lips with his own icy ones.

That fist kiss was the most horrendous yet most fantastic thing he ever experienced. It represented his surrender and defeat, however he could care less. It didn't matter that he was a coward, pitiful and vulnerable; he couldn't bear it anymore. Three thousand years of living in a world of pure lies were too much even for him. He hadn't wanted to see the obvious; he hadn't wanted to give up his independence, his power over others. Yet the moment their lips met, his seemingly indestructible walls crumbled down like they were made of sand that could be blown away by a simple breeze.

He was clinging to the once husband of his dead sister desperately while they tried to devour each other in a panicked, utterly horrified daze. Both of them knew they had started something irreversible and in addition Aro could live through Marcus' every dread filled thought and hopeless memory behind his closed lids. He could see memories, feelings, thoughts he could had never seen before.

The desire and the dreamlike heat that were oozing from the other's body made him dizzy and drove his senses crazy and he didn't want anything more than to take Marcus there and then, claiming that graceful creature who ensnared him, like he wanted to do the moment they met for the first time. For some perverse reason, he wanted Didyme to see them, entwined on the floor in front of her portraits, showing her who Marcus belonged to.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted those blasted Childes to see too, because he couldn't stand those snippets of memories of those figures on that huge bed, writhing in pleasure and he wanted to destroy the young vampire and his Master because they dared to touch and taint what was his by right, no matter he should have been grateful to them because they brought back the light in those mahogany eyes.

"_I need to despise you so much, yet I can't help but lose my mind because of the love I feel while you amuse yourself with your disgusting little toys; ignorant to the world and to my feelings."_ The thought tore into him without mercy, blasting the desire inducted haze into million invisible pieces around them.

"Everything will be all right," Aro murmured softly as they broke their kiss. "I promise you..."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys,_

_this is not how I planned the chapter in my head, but I'm immensely satisfied with it. Actually when I opened the original document and found the second part of this chapter I couldn't refuse the idea to twist it and put it here. To tell you a little secret Aro and Marcus' part originally was about Harry's going to Forks, but as you want to see Edward coming to Volterra more, I decided to rewrite the scene. _

_So here it is. Actually one of my favourite scenes alongside with the Caius/Harry scene. _

_Some more things. I gave Sanguini the ability to heal with his tongue and lips, he's just too sensual in my mind (despite the mask of stoicism) to have some destructive power. Just like I made up Aro and Marcus' history too, because I couldn't find anything about them before becoming a vampire. _

_And finally, some of you asked if Caius, Aro and Marcus have that disgusting onion skin and strange appearance. Well, no, they haven't. I haven't read the books or seen the films, but the actor who plays Caius is beautiful and I decided to use him (or a modified version of him) as a role model for my Caius. _

_As for Aro and Marcus, well they striking and powerful in my mind and that just can't be paired up with middle aged men and strange skin. To me they are older than Caius, but not as much as they were in the film. _

_As today was a relatively good day for me (after yesterday I can almost say I felt great today), I could finish the new chapter **and tomorrow will be the big answering every bit of reviews day, so please send me your thoughts and opinions, because I'm interested in what do you think about my stories. **_

_Next prompt:**Consequences**_

_Next update: _**_On Tuesday._**

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

_P.S.: On Monday watch out for the next chapter of Antique Slavery and check out my new update schedule too on my profile._


	10. I Part: Consequences

**Beta'd version, thanks _vairetwilight_ as always**

* * *

**10. Consequences**

Something changed. This was the first thing he felt upon stepping into the throne chamber to meet with his destiny. The nobles, all stunning and empty, were watching him just like the first time he arrived at the palace. The silence was deafening and full of tension, yet no one moved or tried to break it, but that wasn't the reason for his uneasiness.

His Master squeezed his arm for a moment; the movement perfectly hidden by their linked arms, but it was enough for him to know Sanguini felt the change in the air as well. Their heads were held high, not showing any sign of remorse or regret, walking proudly and calmly in the direction of his judges.

The Leaders of the Volturi sat on their thrones, they were the epitome of rulers; perfect, impressive and alluring, yet this enthral was dangerous and always came with a price. And now it was time for him to pay the price of his foolhardiness and naiveté.

His eyes sought out Caius unconsciously as he tried to suppress the slight worry that wanted to pool in his chest, but the white haired vampire sat next to Aro and looked as impeccable as always; his marble like face void of emotions while his fiery red eyes burned like the flames of Hell. His sensuous lips twitched almost unnoticeably as Harry caught his gaze, and the intensity of his irises reached an entirely other level, when the man took a breath.

Hatred and insatiable rage flooded the carmine pools and the sound of scrunching exploded in the chamber like a thunderstorm would. Caius fingers dug into the armrest of his throne, smashing them into pieces although it seemed as if he didn't even realise what he had done.

"Ah, finally our prodigal Childe and his Master grace us with their presence!" Aro clapped his hands jovially however his act didn't convinced anyone. "How are you, little Harry? Shall we move onto your execution immediately or shall we chat a little bit before your meeting with your unfortunate end?"

The man's cheery attitude made his dead stomach churn, filling him with dread and some kind of eerie calmness and confidence. For some unfathomable reason, Harry was sure, this overly dramatic and flamboyant act was only a part of a bigger plan, something that would be worse than the death he was threatened with at the moment.

"I'm here to make amends with you, Lord Aro," he said in a controlled tone.

"Amends, Childe? I do not think you can offer anything I need, so no, amends will not be made on this lovely night," the manipulative bastard had the audacity to smile pityingly at him. "Or will it? What would you like to offer to us that could be enough to excuse your _mistake_?"

"My vessel–"

"No!" Caius growled spitefully. "You are _mine_ and I will not allow anybody to–"

"That's quite enough, Caius." Surprisingly it was Marcus who cut in before the youngest Lord could finish his sentence. "Aro, cease this childish game of yours, we do not have time for impudent mind games."

"Marcus you always spoil my fun," Aro answered a little sulkily, but he dropped his mask none the less and turned into something cold and openly calculating. "The court wants to see your blood paint these walls, little Harry. You have broken your promise which means punishment is in order."

Harry could almost see the wheels whirl in Aro's head, weighing the pros and cons of his already made decision. The statuesque face didn't show any of his thoughts, hiding his chances of surviving perfectly between another mask which was cruel and emotionless instead of grotesquely happy, and the young vampire felt as uncertainty tied his stomach into icy knots.

Next to him Sanguini became tenser too, his hands clenched on his left arm, but his Master remained silent, mutely waiting for the Volturi's judgement. The black eyes bore into Marcus' mahogany ones in a submissive yet demanding way. What did his Sire wanted from Marcus? What was he waiting for? Harry didn't know, but it seemed Aro finally had enough of the dramatic pause as he started to speak again.

"Our court wants you dead Childe however we, the Leaders of the Volturi, value power above anything else and this is the only reason we will let you live," the ancient vampire's voice echoed through the hall, causing an uproar among the audience.

"Silence!" hissed Marcus viciously and the effect was immediate.

"As I said, we will allow the Childe to live. But as part of his punishment we shall strip him of his powers by taking his sight!" Aro announced in an impassive, uninterested tone. "Harry Potter, Childe of Sanguini, from now on, you shall become the Royal Executioner of the Volturi Clan!"

There were several gasps among the nobles and guards which couldn't mean anything good for him. However Harry was still too young to know every term of vampire traditions and he was sure he had never heard this disgustingly pompous but foreboding term before.

"Lord Aro, this is too much, please reconsider your decision," Sanguini said, speaking for the first time since their arrival. "My Childe is still too young to leave the Castle–"

"No." It was one simple word yet it had the power to change Harry's life forever. "You have no place to make demands, Sanguini."

"Master?" Sanguini turned to Marcus, his face totally empty, but Harry could clearly see that his eyes were full of horror.

"I can't break my own oath, Childe, no matter how much I want to," Marcus sighed. "It was Aro's decision to make and either you take this or Harry will be destroyed."

"I... understand," Harry's sire said after a few moments of hesitation and he released the young vampire's arm from his grip with a broken expression on his face. "I will always stand behind you, no matter what," Sanguini whispered before he took a step back.

Harry didn't understand anything. He looked at the three Vampire Lords, examining their faces, but they were just as expressionless as his Sire's was. They seemed so lifeless and empty, something he had never seen before in the four years he spent with the large coven. Nobody said anything, and the silence once more was filled with tension and it started to get on his nerves. What had they done now?

He tried to observe the situation before him rationally, repressing his fear by trying to put the pieces together however it was just too hard for him. Of course he knew that Aro sentenced him to something horrible, something that wasn't even common among the Volturi as well as he could see that they somehow took him away from his Master... like he was property...

"Would somebody kindly explain me what had just happened?" he asked finally, fed up with the dreadful stillness.

"You have just become the sole property of the Volturi," came the answer from Caius, who was smiling at him ruthlessly, his blood red eyes were still shining with rage and some dark unfathomable emotion. "From this moment you belong to us and we can do anything we want with you."

'_Impossible'_, was the first coherent thought that reached Harry's mind. They couldn't sentence him to eternal slavery, could they? They couldn't strip him of his status as a person, he would not allow them to do it! He won't be a mindless puppet anymore, consequences be damned!

"No," he repeated Aro's word, but he just didn't care. "You may have the power to rule over the Vampires' World and everyone that belongs there, but I will not turn into a mindless _thing_ just because you say so! So try again."

"I don't think you're in any position to rebel against our decision, do you?" Aro raised one of his eyebrows mockingly. "You seem to forget it was you who had broken his promise–"

"And it was you who wanted to test my limits, wasn't it?" he interrupted in a similar manner. "I may be still a simple child in your eyes, but unlike any other vampire, the memories of my past are perfectly in place and I won't be turned into another weapon without my consent, do you understand this, _Lord _Aro?"

"As if you could do anything against the Leaders of the Volturi!" one of the nobles scoffed hatefully. "You are nothing but a disgusting pest that should have been destroyed immediately after its Rebirth!"

"Then why don't you ask _Lord _Caius about that lovely bandage on his neck? Or about his enchanting wife?" Harry replied with a cold smile looking into Caius' darkening gaze.

The older vampire's hands twitched as if he wanted to touch the covered bite mark on his neck, but otherwise he didn't reacted to Harry's bait. They stared at each other, picking up on their little game, challenging one another to do something, yet neither of them moved an inch.

"This is neither the place nor the time to start childish arguments. Harry Potter is a member of our coven, the sole heir of Sanguini, the Childe of Marcus and he has to be punished according to these details!" Aro stood up to gain the audience's attention again, carrying his gaze over the perfect figures before continuing his speech. "You, Childe wanted to make amends with us and offered your vessel, but a body is not enough for a broken oath, you should have known this already."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Your absolute loyalty."

* * *

He looked at the files of his next assignment, sneering in disgust before he grabbed his traditional crimson and black cloak that showed his position as the Royal Executioner of the Volturi Coven. He couldn't believe how fast the last five years had flown by and how much his life changed.

He knew he wouldn't be able to escape his Fate no matter how hard he tried. He had been foolish enough to fall for Aro's bait and walked into his trap, just like the arrogant leader wanted. And in exchange Aro claimed his loyalty and powers, shackled them and ordered him around, allowing him to use them only if the man thought it was necessary.

At that time, Harry thought death would have been better than his new position as the Vampire Lords' slave, however after five year he started to see the reasons behind this act although he didn't like it any better.

"In a few weeks the first letters will arrive, my Childe," his Sire said from the doorway causing him to raise his head.

"I don't have time for idiotic vampires who only want to choose me as their mate because of my position and relationship with the leaders," Harry answered in an uninterested tone. "I have more important things, like our dear Aro's next mission."

"I will handle the propositions then," Sanguini nodded slightly, pointedly ignoring the topic of his missions.

It was part of his Master's punishment for not starting his training soon enough; they reduced him to a simple healer, stripped him of his rights as a noble vampire and Harry hated them for this even if he knew that his Sire and Marcus' coddling and over protectiveness were the reason for his lack of control.

Fortunately they couldn't break their bond which meant Sanguini could still be a part of his life even though they were unable to talk about anything that concerned the coven's businesses. His Sire lost the right to control his actions and Harry could not acknowledge him as his Master anymore, because that title was now claimed by Marcus.

"Do it as you wish." He couldn't bear the emptiness in those endless black eyes, so he turned his back to the other man waiting for him to leave.

"I love you, my dear Childe," Sanguini whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"I know," Harry breathed resignedly. "And I wish I could go back in time to make everything better, but we've already chosen our paths and can't do anything."

"I will inform... your... Master about the propositions."

"Do as you wish," he repeated, closing his eyes in despair upon hearing the soft click of the door. "I'm sorry too."

He was only half a year away from turning ten, but the familiar bond of Sire and Childe still pulsed with so much potency and life that it pained him almost physically every time they had to see each other yet couldn't touch or show the emotions they longed for. But he couldn't do anything, because no matter how powerful he was, against an entire coven they had no chance.

But maybe someday...

* * *

Harry glided down the hallways like a lethal predator; his cloak billowed behind him dangerously while his eyes glowed eerily in the subdued light of the halls. He was late and he hated to be late. It was a sign of tardiness and he had a better and more thorough training than to allow himself such a weakness.

Oh yes, he could perfectly remember the cruel lessons he had with his task masters. The sadist instructors loved to torture him, tested his limits endlessly and mocked him because of his freakishness.

"_This is your best? No wonder some weakling lady could tear into your peachy flesh!_

"_Why don't you show us the monster you are? Call it, lure it out and show us what a disgusting thing you are!_

"_You are no prince to us. You are nothing but a grotesque, helpless little infant that was given too much power. You should be ashamed of your pitiful performance! _

"_Those nomads will kill you in an instant if you cannot control your emotions! What are you? A miserable little baby? Act like the predator you should be!" _He could still hear their taunting in his ears, but in a twisted way he was grateful to them, because he would never have learned how to control his powers without them.

"You are late, princeling," Demetri smirked at him as the tracker leaned against the wall next to the door of the throne chamber.

"Shut up and move! We don't have all day," Harry bit back in a cold tone.

He was irritated and nervous because of this mission and his last encounter with Caius just added to his problems. Their little game had started to become too serious and they were slowly losing their control over the situation. Just like it happened five minutes ago.

_He was collecting his things for the next mission hurriedly as he was running late. He had wasted too much time pondering about his miserable relationship with his Sire and now he had to hurry. However the next moment the door opened softly and a low growl reached his sensitive ears; a too familiar growl._

"_Caius," he stated in a bored tone. "What do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_He was here, wasn't he?" the leader hissed strolling into the room, slamming the door behind him._

"_If you mean my Sire, then yes, he was here. What is it to you?"Harry didn't look up from his bag._

"_He has no right–"_

"_He has more right than you have, dear Caius. **He** is my Sire, but **you **are only the brother of my Master."_

_It seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the arrogant albino asshole appeared in front of him in a flash, while long, alabaster fingers enclosed around his neck, forcing him to look at the other's dark red eyes which were sparkling with unsuppressed fury._

"_You can delude yourself into believing you have free will, but in a half a year **I** will become your mate no matter how much you protest," a long, marble arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer to the taller vampire. "I won't give up and I don't care who I have to destroy to have you."_

"_You can try, Caius, but nothing can change the fact you are still married to that... bitch. And I will not share with her," Harry answered shamelessly staring at Caius' lips. "My Sire expects hundreds of proposals in a few weeks, so you have to move quickly if you not want to be left out of the **lovely** competition."_

"_You were mine from the moment you decided to mark me. And I can assure you, my marriage with Athendora is null and void as well," the crimson eyes flashed with smugness and those perfect lips quirked upwards as well. "You defeated her and claimed me in the same process, do you know what this means?"_

"_You're lying," he spat angrily. "I was too young! I shouldn't have been able to mark anyone!"_

"_But you did."_

Harry shook his head a little, shoving those memories to the back of his mind. He had no time for this nonsense as he had a bunch of rebellious nomads to kill off.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys,_

_here is the new chapter. Finally a little action, huh? Actually I wanted to put this up yesterday, but I wasn't satisfied with the first part of the chapter, so I had to rewrite it two times. I hope this explain some things if not, feel free to write me a PM or an email. You can find it in my profile or if you're not a member,_

**_lilithduvare(at)gmail(dot)com_**

_Those who worry about Athendora's absence I can only say that she won't give up easily even though in the eyes of the vampire laws she no longer is Caius' wife because she lost the "duel" she had with Harry._

_Well I still feel like sh*t, and my test results weren't too good either, but I have some inspiration at the moment, so it's all right I guess._

_Aaand, **you'll see Edward in the next chapter finally!** I'll stick with the first plot plan, as you wished, so Edward will come to the Volturi, seeking to be destroyed. But I won't tell you anything else for now. _

_I plan to put it up on **Saturday** alongside with the first chapter of a two or three shot about Marcus and Aro's relationship and past. So check it out then ;D_

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

_Next Prompt: _**Delusional Martyrs**

**_P.S.: _**_Some of you were confused about the terms Harry used before this chapter. Back then he only called Sanguini Sire and Master (or I hope I wrote it that way, I still have to check it.) and Marcus was Marcus. Now Sanguini can only claim the title of Harry's Sire while Marcus claims the title of Master as he is the Sanguini's Sire and Sanguini had been stripped off his privileges. _


	11. I Part: Delusional Martyrs

** Beta work is thanks to the wonderful_ vairetwilight

* * *

_  
**

**11. Delusional Martyrs**

It was a funny sight so to say, like someone mixed a crappy horror movie that the human youngsters loved so much with an old fairy tale and Demetri couldn't withhold a soft snort at the thought, drawing Harry's attention to him.

"It's a pity you can't see this, I'm sure even _you_ would find this hilarious," he commented too softly for anybody but Harry to hear and those coral lips quirked upwards a little in amusement.

"Well I'm glad you're having the time of your life, but we have a job to do," Harry replied dryly. "Or I have a job to do and you have to watch my back," he added which caused Demetri to growl softly in warning.

"I may have learnt to like you princeling but currently I have the advantage over you, so I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," the Tracker smiled his best predatory smile although it didn't cause any difference as Harry's eyes were covered by a black silk blindfold, like always when he left the palace.

"Of course, and the next time Aro assigns sweet little Alec as my chaperone my hands may tremble a little in his direction," came the cold retort causing the older vampire to freeze in mid-step. "Now move I want to finish this as fast as we can."

"I do not take kindly when someone threatens me or my future Mate," Demetri hissed angrily, but followed the princeling none the less.

"Then try to keep in mind that I don't take threats at all. You have seen me work and you know what I'm capable of, so be the mature and frightening Volturi guard they say you are and shut up!" Harry answered in a clearly annoyed tone, not even turning back to the other man.

What difference would have it made after all? He was blinded at the moment, so they couldn't look at each other with death glares. And he didn't even care for Demetri's little drama queen episodes. They had worked together for almost seven years now as the older vampire was the world's best Tracker and had reached his majority almost two centuries ago so he made the perfect personal guard and chaperone for him on his overseas missions.

Just like this one. Currently they were in a dreary forest somewhere in Washington, North-America and Harry's mission was to exterminate a rough nomad under the name of Victoria who had caused quite a uproar in this area recently. Which shouldn't have been difficult at all, but as he took a sniff from the air he could tell there were more than one vampire nearby alongside with a female human and some kind of dogs.

One of the animals barked threateningly and five others growled in agreement which was just as amusing as Demetri said and Harry had to wonder if they defended the human girl as her scent was nearer to them than to the rough vampires.

"I haven't seen something like this before, I have to admit," murmured Demetri. "Is this the live version of _Jungle's Book_ with a twist or something?"

"Don't be daft," Harry scoffed although he couldn't suppress a small smile. "We don't have time for this."

They stepped out of the shadows of the trees, barely making any sound but it was enough to gain the vampires and dogs attention. There were more growls this time and a little high pitched laugh too which came from a woman, probably Victoria, though Harry couldn't be sure.

"It seems you are outnumbered now, aren't you, mangy mutts? Why don't you save your hide and escape, while you can?" the woman asked in a maliciously gleeful voice and the dogs' growl became more vicious. "Or you can stay and watch as we feast on dear Isabella's heavenly blood!"

The girl was crying by now and fear polluted her foul scent which made Harry's insides churn with disgust. It didn't matter though, the girl was going to have to come with them and be dealt with by the Volturi; she just knew too much.

"I do not think you will have the chance to taste anything anymore, Victoria," Harry drawled in a bored tone. "Did you think you would escape the wrath of the Volturi?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't broken any law!" screeched the woman angrily, but it couldn't mask her perfectly heard fear.

"I wouldn't lie if I were you, we have spies everywhere, Victoria dearest," Demetri mocked in a sing song voice.

The Tracker enjoyed these trips immensely; the young prince always made things more interesting and most of their opponents put up a fight for their worthless lives. And these fights were Demetri's favourite part of the missions, because the roughs tended to be more vicious and slightly more powerful than those pompous nobles at the palace because of their uncontrolled diet.

Demetri licked his lips excitedly. There were seven of them, six Newborn and the red haired bitch and he could barely wait to sink his claws into their fresh and ripe flesh. They were uncontrolled and bloodthirsty, he could see the hunger in their eyes and it was a miracle itself that they hadn't attack the human yet. Maybe the lapdogs were more useful, than he thought.

"Do you think I believe you? The great Volturi would never send a _blind _kid to do their dirty jobs! So you don't have to lie to me. You want the girl to, don't you?" Victoria spat and her burgundy eyes flashed with possessiveness. "Well we were here first, so you will have to–"

"It's enough!" Harry commanded, interrupting the vampires and Demetri had to smile at the young prince's annoyed expression. "We are not interested in that foul _mortal_, our target is you, Victoria."

"As if you could touch a hair on my head, kid!" the woman cackled maliciously.

"I think I can do more than that." It seemed Harry had had enough, because the next moment he disappeared from Demetri's side and ripped out Victoria's throat before she could even realise what happened.

Her eyes widened comically as she tried to scream in agony but could only produce some repulsive gurgling sounds. But the human girl screamed for her well enough as well as a few dogs yipping and turning their heads aside. One of them, a big russet one, even nudged the girl to turn away too, but she appeared to be too shocked to do anything other than stand there and allow the horror to take over her body.

It was a really beautiful sight, at least for Demetri. Terror and macabre, and the smoothness of Harry's movements, he could watch it for days as the young vampire dealt with crazy roughs or arrogant nomads with his bare hands, not even using his magic or powers. But as his prince said, there was no time for this. So when the Newborns moved to help their Sire, Demetri decided it was time to join the dance too.

"The Leaders of the Volturi have found you guilty, Victoria and ordered me to be your executioner," Harry whispered, stroking the woman's hair in an almost caring way. "And be grateful they only knew about your unacceptable and insane slaughtering stunt, because the penalty for Treason is not death."

"You... l... little... b... bas... tard," Victoria coughed and the boy's hand clenched in her hair painfully while his hand started to glow in a soft blue light. "Y... you... ca... can't... w... win."

"It's not about victory, my dear, it's about punishment," and with this Harry bit down on the white neck, while his hand disappeared into Victoria's stomach, ripping that expected scream out of the hardly healed throat.

In the meanwhile Demetri was bathing in the pain and terror of the Newborns, wrestling with one of them, enjoying the chaos extremely. The doggies joined the fight too when a few Fledglings tried to get to the human and now the clearing was filled with screams, growls, hisses and helpless, terrified sobs. It was pure heaven for the Volturi guard except for the absence of Alec. He would have loved this too.

The Tracker just tore off a once pretty teenaged girl's head, when Victoria's first and last scream echoed through the woods alerting the Newborns to her defeat. Then as the grotesquely arousing slurping sounds reached the dogs' and vampires' ears every motion ceased only to make them watch as Harry fed on the woman's blood. It was an utterly fascinating sight even after seven years; the sensuality and care in Harry's motions turned the older vampire on alongside the few Fledglings that survived the short fight.

Nobody dared to move, the only sounds they could hear was the girl's – Isabella? – traumatized hiccups and the ones Harry made as he fed on the almost dead nomad female vampire. Demetri looked around, fighting down his arousal by examining the situation which was a chaotic one at best.

Almost every mutt was bleeding from some wounds, although none of them seemed to be fatal, while mauled bodies laid everywhere, painting the once green grass red with blood. The mortal was trembling and trying to shrink into herself, rocking back and forth, but she couldn't close here dull brown eyes which were staring unseeingly at the ground. She seemed to be in shock and her paper white skin had lost all of its colour. She was a miserable, pitiful little thing, but she had seen too much to be left alone...

"Are we finished?" Harry appeared next to Demetri out of nowhere, causing the older man to drop the lifeless body from his hands.

"We have to burn the bodies," the Volturi guard answered nonchalantly, trying to cover his surprise.

"And get the girl."

"And that."

The dogs growled again and moved closer to the kneeling girl, before the biggest suddenly started to meld into something else and took the form of a human being. A very male and very naked human being who had russet skin; smooth, black hair and dark eyes which were enhanced by his commanding aura.

"We will not allow you to take the girl," the young man snapped in a deep, scratchy voice, dark brown eyes sparkling with hatred as he looked at them. "She is under our protection."

"And she knows too much. She is endangering our secret and I can not allow that. So I will ask you once and only once, give us the girl," Harry said coldly, causing the girl to start crying again.

"No!" yelled another boy, appearing in the place of the big russet dog. "Bella won't tell anyone! Right, Bella? Please, tell them you won't speak!" he almost begged the human, but she was too lost in her fear to say anything. "Bella, please!"

"It doesn't matter, she is a danger to us and to you too. She has to die."

"N... No..." It seemed the girl had found her voice after all. "Plea... se, I..."

Harry sighed at this. He was out of his element as well as Demetri. They had never had to deal with a bunch of shape shifters and a human that begged them after watching how they slaughtered a coven of rough vampires. The Laws forbade any interaction with humans aside from feeding and this girl clearly knew about vampires for some time.

Of course there were the loopholes, when a coven or a vampire was vegetarian and decided to live among the humans, but it was still forbidden to tell the mortals about their species. There was no other way and for the first time in seven years, Harry wanted to hate himself for what he had to do. But he couldn't. He wasn't human anymore and his and his coven's life and safety was more important than an unknown human teenager's life.

"Tell me Alpha, do you want to go into war over a simple human?" he asked after a minute of thinking. "Would you risk the life of your pack over a meaningless, foolish mortal who was probably too curious for her own good?"

"Bella's life is not meaningless!" defended the younger shifter. "This is those fucking Cullens' fault! They dragged Bella into their despicable life! Spouting lies to her then throwing her away!"

"No... J... Ja...cob!" cried the girl.

"Is she your Mate?" Demetri asked, in a mildly interested tone. "I don't know much about the doggies' traditions, but as if I have read something about... Imprinting?"

"We are not dogs! We are wolves!" growled another new voice indignantly; it belonged to a relatively younger boy, although the Tracker could only assume his age as all three of them were taller and more mature looking than most of humans.

"Shut up, Seth!" the Alpha snapped at the sandy haired boy angrily. "And no, Jacob hasn't Imprinted on Isabella. But she is still under our protection. If you want to punish someone, go and find that disgusting bloodsucker, that Cullen pest!"

"Oh, but it's not enough," Demetri replied in a fake sympathizing voice. "If she isn't one of your Mate's, under the Law of the Volturi, she is a danger to the Vampire Nation and we can't allow it, can we?"

"It's enough, Demetri," Harry said before one of the mutts could speak again. "I think I was more than generous with you, because of the sentiments from some memories from my human life, but my patience is starting to reach its end."

"My Prince, I don't think it's a good idea..." the Tracker murmured when he saw Harry's hands rise to his head to unbind his blindfold. "What if you lose your control, like four years ago? It wasn't a pretty sight..."

"I said it's enough, Demetri!" the younger vampire snarled and brought down the wards around the kerchief that covered his eyes.

Of course he would still have to explain why he unbound his blindfold after they got back to Volterra to Marcus, but he had enough. The wolves, as they called themselves, grated on his nerves and not just because of their disgusting smell.

They would give up their life for a simple human, who wasn't even the Mate of one of them and he couldn't accept this, because the safety of the pack or coven always came before everything else. Yes, he may have been a human once, and he may have hated his Sire once for turning him into a monster however he learnt to accept his new life with its every advantage and disadvantage.

Nearly seven years ago Aro demanded his absolute loyalty in exchange for his and his Sire's life, ensuring the safety of the Volturi coven in a despicable and disgustingly manipulative way, and at the same time giving him the chance to prove himself. The Leader's logic was twisted and cruel, but it was the first real lesson Harry had to learn; the world itself was a cruel place to live, but if he wanted to live, he had to prove his worth.

Mistakes and flaws were unacceptable and could cause someone's death quickly, no matter if they were a lowly servant or the noblest lord or lady. Mistakes were punished severely, some more than others and after spending almost ten years as a member of the Volturi coven, he could finally see he and his Master escaped relatively easily and no matter how much he despised Aro for his manipulations and machinations, his Master clearly loved the bastard and Harry would never cause pain consciously to the man. After all, he was the only one who could out wit Aro and placed the ward around his blindfold, ensuring that he could get rid of it if he needed to.

And now, he needed to. He could feel the tension in the air, the shifters were waiting for the chance to attack, but cautiously watching his and Demetri's every movement, however their shock was clearly evident when they saw his unnatural eyes for the first time. The animal eyes widened alongside with human ones and he had to smile at their expressions.

"You said the human is under your protection, right?" Harry asked, walking slowly towards the alpha who was still staring at him with his pack speechlessly. "Right?"

"Y... Yes," it was the boy next to the human who had found his voice firstly. "Bella is under our pack's protection."

"Yet her Fate has to be decided by the Volturi. So Alpha, I have an offer to you," he purred staring at the slightly dazed brown eyes without blinking. "I want you to Mark her as an honourable member of your pack and give her two guards from your pack and I will do everything to save her life." It was a plain order, a dangerous one at that, but the alpha fell under the power of his gaze, a power he had used only once before and kept to himself entirely. "Mark her, Alpha, do it now and I will save her life!"

* * *

"Oh my God, Bella!" cried a pixy like girl in the Cullen household deep in the woods somewhere in Alaska.

"What happened? Alice! What happened with Bella?!" came the clearly distressed voice of a bronze haired boy, who looked frantically at the girl. "Tell me!"

But Alice wasn't able to say anything. It was just too horrible, it should have been impossible, because she had seen it so many times before. They were living happily with Bella as one of them at Edward's side, but now... now... It couldn't be possible!

"Alice, show me!" Edward demanded desperately, shaking her tiny body, worry written all over his face, but she didn't want to remember; she didn't want to remember. Nonetheless the memory of the vision found its way to the surface of her mind again.

_Bella was wandering in the woods, her pale face was sunken by the lack of food and sleep; soft tears trailed down on her skin, but she didn't seem to care as her gaze was glued to the ground, not even paying attention to where she went. She looked like a total mess, full of grief and depression as she wept for her first love who threw her away._

_"What have I done wrongly? Why haven't I been enough?" she whispered in a broken voice. "Why did he have to leave?"_

_"How touching!" came a malicious voice seemingly out of nowhere. "The poor heroine who was discarded by her darling prince! How sad! Don't you think, Isabella darling?_

_"Who's there?" Bella's voice was trembling slightly with fear as she looked around but couldn't see anyone. _

_"Have you forgotten me so soon? I'm very disappointed little Isabella," chided the voice mockingly. "After all it is your fault my Mate is dead!"_

_Bella's eyes widened with realisation and her fears were confirmed the next moment when a woman with flaming red hair, porcelain skin and flashing burgundy eyes stepped out of the shadows of the woods._

_"Do you remember me now, Isabella darling?" purred the woman with a vicious smile on her face._

_"Victoria," Bella gasped and took a step back, but her back met with something solid causing her to jump forward._

_"Oh, I see you have met with one of my Childes," Victoria1s smile widened, showing her sparkling white teeth. "It was my little surprise for you and the Cullens, you know I wanted our reunion to be great, but I can see they got bored with you," she laughed and Bella's eyes filled with tears again._

_"What do you want from me?" Bella asked brokenly._

_"Your dear Edward and his family killed my Mate, so now I will kill you. It's only fair, non?"_

_"But he left me, he doesn't care for me! I'm nothing!" the girl tried to reason with the vampire desperately._

_"Oh, it doesn't matter to me, he cared for you at one point so I'll destroy you, just like I'm going to destroy any others he may find interest in! But now, it's time to our little party begins, don't you think?" And Victoria lunged forward without waiting for an answer..._

"NO!" Edward screamed in agony as the vision turned black which could mean only one thing. "Tell me there is an alternative! Tell me there is a chance! Alice, I beg you!"

"I... I'm so sorry... Edward..." Alice cried softly, wishing he still had tears to shed.

"NO!" her brother screamed again and before she could say something disappeared from the house just in time when a second vision hit her.

_Edward was standing before the Leaders of the Volturi, his eyes empty and lifeless, while Aro looked at him with slight interest, a soft, jovial smile playing on his lips._

_"Edward Cullen, what a surprise. Not an unpleasant one of course, as we always welcome Carlisle and his family in our home, but a surprise none the less. What can we do for you?" Aro asked and his crimson eyes flashed with greed for a moment, before Marcus put a hand on his arm._

_"I want to die," came the emotionless reply and for the fraction of a moment the three leaders' face showed their shock before they covered it with some other emotion._

_"And why would such a great young man like you want to die?" Aro asked, standing up from his throne._

_"My Mate... was killed..." Edward whispered in a hardly audible voice, nevertheless Aro seemed to catch it._

_"And why should we grant you the permission to die for such a thing? I'm sure it is a great loss, but you always can find someone else–"_

_"There isn't someone else! She was my Destined! There isn't anyone else who could take over her place!" Edward screamed, suddenly losing his composure._

_"What nonsense!" Caius scoffed. "It looks like Carlisle has forgotten many things he learnt here. **Destined**, you are clearly delusional. A delusional martyr."_

_"She was my everything! I know she was my Destined!" Edward snapped hatefully._

_"If it is true, show me this, show me your memories of her as we were never granted such a mythical gift like a Destined Mate," Aro asked, but greediness and some vicious gleefulness filled his eyes as he looked at the younger vampire. "If you want our help, show me your memories of your **Destined**."_

_Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment or two, but then he raised his hand and touched the ancient leader's outstretched one. Aro's eyes closed as he looked through the memories and thoughts, but soon his face turned into a frown then a scowl marred his never aging features and as he wrenched himself from the boy he backhanded Edward with a force that sent him onto the floor._

_"So you seek death, huh, boy? You seek destruction which would put your miserable existence to an end? Well, Edward Cullen, I deny your request," Aro's bared his teeth spitefully, shedding his mask of joviality and showing his true self. "You will live, Edward Cullen and you will suffer for breaking our first and foremost Law."

* * *

_

**_A/N: Hey guys,_**

**_I'm better somewhat, my fever has broken and I had a good day with my stomach, so I finished the new chapter. I think it's the longest of this story, yet I had so much more to write, but I decided to put them to the next chapters. _**

**_So you've got glimpses of Harry's job and at the same time the plot started revealing itself. Well here is Bella and the wolves which is kind twisted as I have no clue about the New Moon plot or when Bella met with Victoria in there, but honestly it doesn't matter as I don't follow the original plot, just use snippets of it. _**

**_Of course I know that Edward decided to ask for death after Alice's vision where she saw Bella jump from a cliff, but this way is more exciting in my opinion. Anyway here is Edward although still no interaction with Harry until next chapter. And I think I will change the rating to M as there will be some gore and torture in next chapter... poor Edward._**

**_But two of the wolves are going to Volterra! Any guesses who they will be? And will Bella survive the meeting or will she die? What do you think about Harry's third power? It was revealed in this chapter and I'm curious ^_^_**

**_As it seems next chapter is due to tomorrow, but maybe I'll switch it with Endless Dawn as its next chapter is an Interlude with Lucius and explain some things about him. _**

**_Okay, one more thing, the side story is still waiting for me to write it, but I'll try to find some time for it tomorrow after my appointment at the doctor. _**

**_Now, I'm off!_**

**_Take care and review or send PM or emails!_**

**_Lilith_**

**_P.S.: I think I replied every review I got for this story, if not, please tell me and I go back and reply ASAP_**


	12. I Part: Myths and Reality

_**A/N: Hey guys,**_

_**so I take off almost the whole week, but to tell the truth I was and am struggling with the next chapter of Endless Dawn. Lucius' interlude doesn't want to come along for some reason and I totally unsatisfied with the original version which is a pity. So I decided to give it a little rest (nothing serious, only until Monday for real) and concentrate on Childe of Destruction. **_

_**For more explanation check out the **__**After Notes.**_

_**Thanks **__**for the wonderful reviews adds and hits! And if you still don't understand something after reading the End Notes, feel free to write me.**_

_**And big thanks to vairetwilight as always for being a magnificent Beta!**_

_Another thing, kimeno-pebols and everyone else who write a commen_t _anonymously or banned the possibility of replying their comments, please send me mail adress or something if you wish your reviews to be answered_

_**

* * *

**_

**12. Myths and Reality**

"_You are my Destined, Bella. You are my Mate, the One for me..."_

"_Then why? Why are you denying me to be with you entirely? Without fear? Without regret? Why are you denying me to be with you forever?!"_

"_Because I am a selfish monster who wants to basket in your humanity. You make me feel more human than this pathetic facade could ever do. You have my heart, Bella but I would never taint your soul with this darkness that makes me exist."_

"_But I want to be with you! I'm not afraid. I swear I'm not afraid of becoming one of you!"_

What a fool she was; trying to prove her worth, pretending to be brave even though she was terrified. She believed in his every word, yet didn't believe anything he said. She thought he was trying to make her disgusted, trying to make her to change her mind, because he was trying to protect her.

But he told the truth and she finally understood it... she had seen it with her own eyes.

"What is your name?" An emotionless yet velvety voice shattered the painful flow of her miserable memories, ordering her silently to open her eyes.

They were still at the clearing; maimed bodies and organs were lying everywhere, painting the green grass to scarlet and the sight itself made her stomach to churn with disgust and horror. Then she turned to the source of the slightly familiar voice and immediately lost in the most captivating and hypnotic green orbs she'd ever seen.

She felt vulnerable and helpless under the scrutinizing gaze of the boy, but no matter how much she wanted to break the eye contact she was unable to turn her eyes away from the slightly glowing and swirling ringlets.

'_Where is Jacob?'_ she thought suddenly, remembering the werewolf's soothing presence that embraced and shielded her during the fight.

"Answer me, girl. What is your name?" Again that voice, demanding an answer from her. But her mind was so foggy and dizzy. Nonetheless she had to answer the question. No she needed to answer the question. But why? Why was it so important?

"Have you lost your mind? Were you broken by the massacre you had to endure?"

Was she? She didn't know. But she really had to answer now. That voice was so mesmerising, like those eyes. She never wanted to turn away again. She would give up anything to feel those orbs at her for an eternity. Yes, she would be important then. Yes important, not like with... with who? She couldn't remember, the power of those eyes were enormous.

"_You are my Destined, Bella. You are my Mate..."_

Bella. Yes it was her name. Now she had to tell it to those eyes. Maybe then they would embrace her, make her feel safe and important. Important...

"Bella," she whispered softly, her gaze never leaving those eyes.

"Princeling, you're doing it again!" A new, not even pleasant voice spoke and the next moment her whole world shattered leaving her in a confused state.

"Wh... What happened?" she asked, blinking slowly. "What... are you?"

"It's none of your concern, Isabella," came the stoic reply, and she flinched back from the creature that was sitting on his heels before her. "Stand up and do as I say if you want to have a chance to live."

She was taken aback by the uncaring tone in the boy's voice. No one had ever spoken to her like that, not even Rosalie, and for some unknown reason the heartless attitude of this... being hurt more than it should have. She didn't understand why this boy didn't like her. Everybody liked her despite her clumsiness and awkward personality... Even Rosalie started to warm up to her before... before they left...

"What?" she gasped after processing the meaning of the last part of the order. "B... But... Why?"

"You! Help her! We don't have time for this," the boy turned away from her and looked at Jacob... a very naked Jacob, who was standing not far from them, watching the whole scene warily.

"Princeling, I don't think this is a good idea..." Bella looked at the second unknown figure, a male vampire with smouldering burgundy eyes and a very handsome face.

Could it be? Could it be that the strange creature before her was a vampire too? But surely it wasn't possible. _He_ said that the vampires' are always had red or gold eyes, but this boy had _green_ eyes or more likely countless ringlets of greens with a black and silver ring framing the swirling cavalcade. But the boy had certainly perfect features, silky hair and marble like skin that indicated he was indeed a vampire.

"I said, you, wolf-boy, help the girl up!" the strange vampire demanded again and Jacob – with a growl – immediately moved next to her, his face turning red in embarrassment as he hunched down to help her standing up.

"It will be all right, Bella. I'll protect you, no matter what," Jacob whispered and she had never been more grateful to him than at that moment.

"Th... Thank... you," she whispered back with a small smile, but she felt as tears started to slide down her face again. "What... will happen?" she asked, turning back to the "princeling".

"You have only one chance to live, Isabella. Only one..."

* * *

"Jane, my dear, I think you have the right to be the first," Aro's smile was excited and absolutely devious.

"I would be honoured, Master," a little girl, no more than fifteen, bowed to the Leader's direction and stepped forward. "Why don't we burn you alive, you traitor?" she asked sweetly, sadism shining in her blood coloured eyes.

A piercing cream rang through the chamber as Edward fell to the floor once more. He had never felt such an agony, the Rebirth was nothing compared to the agony he felt at that moment. His whole body was burning, invisible flames engulfed him mercilessly and he wanted to claw his eyes out in anguish.

"Do you like it? I'm sure you do; your screams are so pretty!" Jane mocked him in a sing-song voice. "But they are too soft... Scream, little traitor! Scream and beg for mercy. Beg for forgiveness for breaking our law!"

And he did. The excruciating pain become more severe even though Edward believed there was nothing that could enhance his torture. He was wrong. Imaginary claws tore into his flesh, ripping him apart inch by inch and his screams become a constant, never ending echo in the throne chamber.

He wanted to die, he wanted this inhuman terror to end, yet he was denied of the relief of death. The Volturi wanted him to lose his mind and everything but his sorry excuse of a life, because he shared his secret with his Mate! It was ridiculous and he would have laughed out loud of the absurdity of his punishment if his mind hadn't had been devoured by white, incredibly hot pain.

They mocked him, ridiculed him, but they didn't feel what he had felt for Bella. She was the only one for him, but they couldn't understand. How could they? They didn't have a heart to understand the greatness of a true Mate. But it didn't matter anymore, because Bella was dead, he lost her forever.

'_What a pathetic boy, after a hundred years of living as a vampire and he still believed in fairy tales.'_ Edward fingers shattered the marble tiles under his hands, as this thought slipped through his pain.

'_Destined Mate? Who would want such a hindrance?' _Edward scream turned into a roar for a moment.

'_We should just destroy this thing, he is useless to us.'_ Edward felt as despair filled him at this thought.

'_Jane will never break the boy which is disappointing a little. I had so much fate in her. But maybe our little Prince will have better luck with him.' _Edward knew this mind and his hopelessness enhanced at Aro's thoughts.

"It will be enough Jane," Aro said in a soft tone and the next moment everything stopped around Edward.

He felt empty, worn out by the remembrance of his torture, but there was no pain anymore, it just disappeared without a trace. He forced himself to breath regularly, even though he didn't need to breath at all. It always gave him the illusion he was still human in some way, no matter how big lie it was. Yes he deluded himself, he always did, because he just couldn't bear the truth. The truth of being a monster.

"Stand up, Edward, it is very unbecoming of Carlisle's heir to lie on the floor like some worthless trash even if you are one." He tried not to wince at the blatant insult that came from the black haired bastard.

He wanted to rebel against the order, yet he couldn't something forced his body into moving, an invisible power controlled his limbs and he was standing before his mind could even register what had happened. He felt humiliated by this, like a puppet that was dragged by its strings and he hated this feeling.

"Open your eyes and look at us!" The next command was just as unavoidable as the first. What was happening with him?

"You seem surprised, boy," Caius said, a smirk playing on his lips. "You have broken the most important law of the Volturi which means you are under _my_ mercy."

Edward didn't understand. What the hell was happening in this blasted castle? What kind of twisted world had he entered? Carlisle had never mentioned any of this madness to him, when he spoke about his time with the three brothers. Why was they acting like they lived in the archaic ages? This was pure craziness!

"Bella was my Mate–" he started defiantly, ignoring the confusing and infuriating comment.

"Aren't you a stubborn Childe?" Aro chided with a sarcastic smile. "The human was no such a thing to you even if you had chosen her. The mortal was a mere substitute, nothing more,"

No! It wasn't true! Bella was his everything; he gave her his heart and his tainted soul. They just wanted to break him. Yes, Aro just toyed with him, ridiculed his emotions. Yet the thoughts around him told otherwise.

'_Loyalty and mislead devotion. Obsession, how amusing. The Childe is just like Aro,'_ this one was full of some kind of affection toward Aro and Edward was taken aback by the sincerity in those imagined words.

'_It is a pity this human girl is dead, she would have been interesting to study. An ordinary human with a special ability, how intriguing,' _Aro was just as selfish as always. _'Perhaps we should teach the boy...'_

'_A Mate indeed,' _this mental voice was clearly disgusted with him. _'Only a clueless infant would believe in something like Destined Mates. There is no such a thing as love at first sight, because love is something you have to earn then destroy with your own hands to see its real power.'_

Edward turned to Caius, but neither the white haired man's face nor his eyes betrayed any of his feelings. Those ruby orbs were unfeeling and cold, while the marble face was void of any emotion. But he wasn't mistaken, he knew. There was no other voice that could sound as icily as the youngest Leader's could.

"She was my everything," he repeated his mantra, but it sounded uncertain even to his own ears.

"I think I will punish your Sire when he arrives," Aro said thoughtfully, ignoring his words. "His and his wife's coddling caused more harm than good to you, and we can not have that, can we?"

"Carlisle was the most perfect father a child could ever wish for!" Edward snapped, feeling the need of defending his father's honour.

"Coddling indeed," Caius intervened dryly. "You may have a _different_ diet, but calling your Sire such a degrading name is more than infuriating!"

"What are you talking about?" the bronze haired boy asked with confusion.

"Be quiet, Childe!" Caius hissed and his lips crashed shut with that invisible force. "You are not allowed to utter any word until you learn some respect!"

"My, my, brother, don't be so harsh on the poor boy," Aro said in fake joviality. "Our dear Carlisle has lived among humans for far too long to teach his Childes about our traditions," the black haired vampire raised his hand when Caius wanted to interrupt, "nonetheless he will be punished for his mistakes."

Edward wanted to protest, but he couldn't open his mouth. It wasn't Carlisle fault; his father was the greatest man and vampire he'd ever known and he wouldn't allow these pompous assholes to punish him for their accusations. He prevent the Volturi from hurt his family even if it was the last thing he did. However before he could even move his fingers, the huge door of the throne chamber opened and the air was filled with the scent of human blood.

He turned around without a second thought and saw a young woman with brown hair and green eyes bowing deeply to the Leaders. She didn't raised up from her position, obviously waiting for a permission to do so, and her thoughts were full of satisfaction and self-confidence upon feeling the vampires' gazes on her.

"Ms Gianna, what can we do for you?" Aro asked silkily, nevertheless the woman tensed up in slight fear.

"I'm deeply sorry, Lord Aro, but Prince Harry just arrived and asked for audience. He said it's urgent," she replied, struggling to keep her voice as natural as she could.

"How delightful! Send him in, send him in! We were waiting for him, were we not, my brothers?" Aro said in genuine delight which surprised Edward to his core. Who was this mysterious prince?

"Lord Aro... I must confess... Prince Harry isn't alone. He brought back a young girl and two men with him..." Gianna stuttered nervously, her heart was almost broke out of her chest.

"Alec, Jane, Felix, accompany our Prince and his guest in their way to here!" came the suddenly sharp comment. _'A young girl and two men? I wonder– No, our Harry would not let such a hindrance alive... We'll see."_

* * *

"I hope you know what are you doing, Princeling, because I really don't want to die by Lord Caius' hand!" Demetri muttered under his nose as he watched the young vampire next to him.

The Princeling had surely lost his mind if he thought Caius will not cause a rampage and slaughter all of them the moment he sees the doggies. The white haired Leader's hate for werewolves were legendary and Demetri was sure, the man would be royally pissed. After all the Princeling brought the enemy into their haven, hell, he couldn't chose better way to declare a war than this.

"We will have some chance if you shut up!" the boy growled in warning.

"I still think we should have just killed the girl," Demetri murmured, but the two dogs immediately started to growl while the girl gasped.

"Will you shut up?!" the Prince hissed in an utterly terrifying voice. "They are coming. Isabella, don't do anything rash."

"I... I won't," she whispered and Demetri had to shake his head at her uselessness. He really didn't like humans.

"_Our_ Prince." Naturally it was Jane who welcomed them back and the Tracker rolled his eyes at her antics, before he turned to Alec, who only smiled slightly. "Werewolves?!"

"Silence, Jane!" Harry commanded in a cold tone. "Use your nose before opening your mouth and do not dare to question my actions, do you understand me?"

"But you betrayed us, you bas–" Oh yes, Demetri now knew why he was obsessed with the elder twin. Alec had always more common sense than his sister. And although his burgundy eyes were uncertain and questioning him silently, his lips remained sealed just like Felix's.

"My actions are my own, Jane and I don't want to repeat myself once more," the Princeling started to lose his patience which was never a good thing. "Alec shut your sister up. Felix, lead our way."

He really learnt to appreciate the Childe who was the biggest anomaly of the entire vampire species. He was enticed by the strength and power the boy possessed and sometimes toyed with the possibility of joining the Courtship Ritual, because at that moment there was no better or stronger candidate than the Prince, but he hadn't waited for two centuries for Alec to just throw it out of the window for a chance that would certainly kill him.

Oh yes, he was sure Lord Caius would destroy every other candidate who dared to ask for the Prince's hand. Their little game was an open secret since Lady Athendora's unfortunate scheme to destroy the Princeling. It was a really nasty game, one which he didn't wanted to be part of, because Demetri was many things, but a fool he was not.

The walk to the throne hall was full of tension and only the two doggies' awed gasps and little sounds broke it a little. It was a really bad idea, bringing two shape-shifters to their home only to ensure one human's life... Yet Demetri knew it was more than that. The Prince was a soldier, the Royal Executioner, and he knew what he was doing even if it looked totally crazy.

Sadly knowing something and fearing your own life was two entirely different things which usually clashed with the Leaders of the Volturi.

'_I start to regret not believing in any Deity...'

* * *

_

_**After Notes:**_

_**So here is the new chapter. For those who hate Bella, I hate her too, but for some unfathomable reason my fingers decided to work on their own and wrote the first part of the chapter from her POV. **__**But I like seeing her in misery. **_

_**And as you've seen Harry's power is**__** working on her to some extent which has nothing to do with his super powers ( I think possessing three power which can be only used if he looks someone in the eye isn't that super, but whatever. Actually I like super!Harry, but I'm not that great writing one. He has too much flaws in my stories...) but with the fact he is a wizard turned vampire. Sanguini's and Marcus' powers will also work on her so nothing exceptionable in here.**_

_**Then there is the part wit Edward. He is devastated and broken over Bella which makes him quite pathetic too, but he won't die and will certainly learn some things about being a vampire. Which is something I detest Carlisle a little. In my opinion it was his fault Edward could expose them to any human, not mentioning falling for one... But this is off topic. **_

_**However I loved writing Caius in this part even if he hadn't said much. And his thoughts about love... it just came to me from out of nowhere, but I've found it quite fitting...**_

_**Okay there are so many things I want to write about but maybe it would be longer than the chapter so I shut up for now.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Lilith**_

_**Next Prompt: **_**The song of blood**


	13. I Part: The Song of Blood

_Hey guys,_

_next chapter is here, I hope you'll like it! I thank for all the wonderful reviews I got as well as the adds and hits! It's an incredible feeling when I check my story statistics and see that there were thousands of hits. So I thank you guys so much!_

_And Now I'm asking for your help once more._

Question: **Who should I pair up Jacob with? **(of course your choice will decide if he will remain in Volterra or take his place as the Alpha of the pack so here are the possibilities.)

**Bella**

**Jane**

**Renata**

**Leah**

If you have any other suggestion, I happily accept them although I'd like to ask you to suggest female characters Jacob is heterosexual in the story.

_Also many-many thanks for __**vairetwilight**__ who corrects my mistakes and puts up with me, she rocks!_

_And by tomorrow I'll finally be able to put up the poll for Endless Dawn as I'm almost done processing the pairing suggestions. So check it out then!_

_Take care and take a peek at the __**After Notes**__ if you're interested in my ramblings about the chapter,_

_Lilith

* * *

_

**13. The Song of Blood**

The smell of home was laced with the odour of something utterly mouth watering and he could feel as his entire body became rigid with tension. It was the aroma of fresh, young blood, a smell that overpowered even his Master, his Sire and even Caius' natural, arousing scent. It sung to him like the sweetest yet the cruellest Siren and he would give anything to taste a drop of that otherworldly manna.

It was incredible and it should have been impossible. The rage of his monster that wanted to leap onto the unknown vampire who was standing not far from him and his companions was nearly unbearable and he wanted nothing more than give in and drink up the essence of the relatively young vampire. It should have been impossible... _La Tua Cantate._

His mind was filled with pictures of splashing, carmine blood; pictures of him tearing into marble like skin, sipping from veins then watching as the body heal itself into perfection only to restart the whole ritual.

His monster purred encouragingly inside his head, whispering to him and he... was crushed into the floor by the most graceful predator that had ever born to this world. His listless brain registered a vicious snarl above him as well as the slight pain which shot through his torso when long, elegant fingers ripped into his ribcage.

"You little bastard! How dared you to betray us?!" roared his attacker and those fingers clawed into his chest almost as if they were searching for his heart. "How dared you to bring such a filth to our home?!"

Harry couldn't see the face of his attacker, but he didn't need to, because it was obvious who was towering over him with the clear intent of destroying him. And despite his pain and raging hunger his lips twisted into a sardonic smile, causing Caius to cease his actions for a moment.

"It seems, I have won this round," he whispered to the other's ear huskily.

"E-Edward?" The stuttered plea rang through the suddenly eerily silent hall prohibiting him from saying anything else.

* * *

"What have you done, you idiotic brat?" Caius hissed angrily, hating the blasted cover that hid those mesmerizing eyes from him.

His whole cursed soul and body was engulfed in the flames of pure fury and something that almost resembled to hatred, yet he knew he didn't hate the Childe who always tested his patience. And maybe that was the reason why the little Prince's utter betrayal hurt so much.

He didn't pay attention to his surrounding, there was nothing more important than the Childe beneath him, as he raised his blood covered hand and stroked the alabaster skin of Harry's face, painting the pale flesh into crimson. At that moment nothing mattered, nothing but the feeling of the cool skin under his touch and the still present smile on those coral coloured lips, because despite his injury the Childe was laughing at him, spiking his fury even more.

"How dared you to betray us?!" he spat venomously, yet he wanted nothing more than screaming in rage, asking the traitorous little brat why had he betrayed _him_.

"You are certainly not worth my time, if you think, I would _ever_ betray _you_," came the answer; the arrogant smile disappearing from the Childe's face at once. "Use your brain and senses, not your damned instincts, you bastard!" With that Harry shoved him off of him, slowly sitting up, not even flinching in pain.

And he couldn't help but admire the Fledgling for his strength and inner willpower in spite of his still burning anger. There was no other person who had ever been able to make him feel alive before Harry appeared in their life. The Childe was nothing like he had ever seen, a freak of nature, the monster of the monsters, a sinful creature who stirred him up from his millennia long stupor.

The Princeling – as many guard called the boy – was the first who dared to speak up against him, the first who hadn't cowered upon feeling his anger or disgust, the first who hadn't grovelled at his feet, trying to gain his attention, his favour. The boy dared to defy him and survived it, gaining his attention and grudging respect, forcing him to admit, he was a worthy opponent.

And before Caius even knew it he was obsessed with the unnatural vampire, using every excuse to test him, tease him, aggravate him and receive similar reactions from the Childe. They rode the thrill of a mutual chase, a game which was incredibly dangerous, a game which caused so many problems to them through the years, yet none of them cared, because as Harry had said years ago, they were the epitomes of sadists and masochists.

"Actually, I am also curious about this slight... _misunderstanding_, dear Childe," Aro spoke up, shattering the illusion of privacy they created and Caius wanted to snarl at his brother in annoyance for doing it.

"I think it's quite obvious, _Lord_ Aro," the Childe answered nonchalantly and Caius couldn't tear his eyes away as he stood up and shed his useless cloak, revealing his slim, graceful and entirely too tempting body. "I brought here the leftovers of your _dear_ Cullens' mistake."

Someone gasped in panic and it wasn't hard to realise it was the mortal girl that was partially hiding behind the two mutts and whose blood reeked of dog. The white haired Leader sneered in revulsion as he took in the appearance of the human, slightly wrinkling his nose at the plainness of the teenaged girl before he turned around and narrowed his eyes at the shocked Vegetarian Childe.

"I have to say, I am surprised, our Prince," Aro continued after examining the girl too. "Because our _dear_ Mr Edward Cullen said, his _Destined_ Mate is dead."

"And I am surprised, _my _Lord, that you let a fool like this Edward Cullen live long enough to utter such a nonsense as _Destined_ Mate," the Childe retorted with a sarcastic smirk. "But maybe you will give me a _reward_ for proving him wrong and bringing the human to you. _He_ smells divine."

The arrogance that laced the velvety tone of the boy was infuriating but alluring as well. Smugness filled Caius chest as he watched the battle of wills between Aro and Harry, the Childe was indeed a worthy opponent even if he still was far from Aro's level of manipulation. The young vampire's replies were too provocative, bordering on outright rude, but Caius could see potential in him.

"We'll see," his brother laughed maliciously, crimson eyes flashing at the Cullen boy before it turned back to the human who was crying.

'_Destined Mate indeed... Such a weak creature is perfect for someone as barbaric as this Childe."_

* * *

"_Edward?" _

He knew that voice, but he could not believe it was real. She was dead, Alice had seen it... Alice had seen as Victoria killed her... But she stood at the door with two mutts, trembling like a leaf, utterly terrified and panicked, her soft brown eyes were wild with terror as she looked at him in disbelief before her eyes slid back to the scene Caius caused by attacking that blindfolded boy.

Edward didn't understand anything. Why was she here? Why were the wolves with her? What happened? And where was her divine scent?!

He wanted to rush to her side, to ensure her safety and to embrace her and never let go again, but he couldn't even say a word. How could he live without her? Why had he left her? None of this madness would have happened if he had had the guts to remain by her side and protect her. But he panicked and in addition said a lot of hurtful things to her. He was an idiot... How could he leave his Mate?

"_I brought here the leftovers of the Cullens mistake."_

How dared he?! Bella was not a mistake, was she? Of course she wasn't. Despite the punishment that still awaited him, he loved her with all of his empty soul. She was his only reason to live, but now as he looked at her softly crying and trembling form, he wasn't so sure anymore. It was his fault Bella had to experience such a horrible things as well as her broken state.

"_... Such a weak creature is perfect for someone as barbaric as this Childe."_

Maybe Caius was right. Humans were such a delicate creatures, so breakable and weak. But Bella gave back some of his humanity even if her blood had driven him mad. She was so eager, so loving, so stubborn and curious, he just couldn't help but fell in love with her despite everything... his monster, his fears, his family, the law of the Volturi. At that time nothing else mattered, but her and their tender love.

"_A sea of blood covered the once lively green ground of the forest, maimed bodies laid everywhere while the air was filled with the sweet odour of vampire blood. It was a terrifying sight to behold, but at the same time it was unbelievably fascinating. A real battlefield, something he had never seen before. And in the middle of the massacre stood a lone figure holding a limp, bloodied and mutilated body in his arms without an effort. _

_It was a boy, boy with dishevelled raven hair, angular features and the most shocking and hypnotic green eyes he had ever seen. It couldn't have been a cold one. A fallen angel maybe? He didn't know, but the sinister beauty of the person enchanted him. He wanted to go closer, touching the incredible creature who looked at them without any emotion. _

_How could this horrifyingly alluring being possibly be a vampire? But the tall one called him "prince", so he had to be. Was he a royalty amongst the blood suckers as Jacob called them? _

'_Why don't you offer him yourself on a platter?! Go and suck him off you little fag!' Paul's crude retort rang trough his head and it hurt more than he wanted to._

'_Fuck you!' he thought back bitterly before turned back to the strange creature who was by now arguing with Sam in a cold tone. How could he miss the better half of the conversation?_

'_Maybe if you hadn't been so engrossed with this freakish bloodsucker's greatness, you would have heard what they were talking about,' Quil snickered in his head._

"_... She has to die."_

Edward tore his mind away from the younger mutt's memories, horrified. How could someone speak of others dead as it was nothing? Why didn't that brat valued humanity? He didn't miss his own human days? The days when he was able to absorb human food, when was able to live freely without fear of slaughtering others because of the blood thirst or the monster that devoured his soul? Was that "prince" really a soulless beast?

"My Childe if you would explain yourself," said an unfamiliar, stoic voice that was laced with slight amusement.

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

Caius was still near, his powerful aroma overpowering the maddeningly delicious smell of the Vegetarian vampire... Edward Cullen, the sole cause of this whole situation. How could someone be so ungrateful and shallow? Placing some delusions and a mere human before his family? And now here he stood before the Leaders of the Volturi, glaring daggers into Harry's head, believing in such nonsense as Destined Mates. Were the boy still nothing more than a rebellious teenager in his head? A self-righteous idiot like he used to be?

"The mortal was attacked by the _Sinner_ however after exterminating the Sinner and her herd of Newborns it turned out the mortal was marked by the Alpha of the local shape shifter pack as an honourable member which means–"

"She is under our protection!" the older wolf growled menacingly interrupting him.

"Be quiet, mutt, you have no rights to utter a word in the Palace of the Volturi!" Caius roared hatefully.

"Continue, Childe, I'm quite intrigued," Aro spoke up in an eager tone that could only partly cover his annoyance at Marcus who stole his big moment.

"As the laws clearly state, every mortal who learns about us has to be dealt by the Volturi itself, I brought her here–"

"What a brilliant little scheme, our Prince!" Aro interrupted him again which started to become really annoying.

To tell the truth, the whole situation was annoying. He was still blinded and partially powerless because of that blasted cover over his eyes; his senses were overloaded by the heavenly smells of the blood of his La Tua Cantate as well as by Caius' natural essence; he had to withstand the foul smell of a human and two shape-shifters and Aro decided to torture everyone with his theatrics and flamboyance.

"What are you prattling about, brother?" Caius asked, irritation showing through his voice and Harry had to smile a little at the other vampire which was answered by a soft growl which, if he hadn't known better would have thought, sounded like a satisfied purr. But he knew better.

"I do not prattle, Caius," Aro huffed. "I was congratulating to our little Prince who achieved the impossible again; made an alliance with a pack of Wolf Shifters."

The statement was followed by befuddled and confused silence which Harry had found hilarious in a way even if the statement itself wasn't entirely true. He hadn't made an alliance with the wolves, it was simple temporary... deal in which he promised to ensure the three pack members safety in Volterra and in turn the Alpha allowed them to leave without a serious fight or the danger of starting a war between Lycanthropes and Vampires.

"Actually it's not an alliance pact, Lord Aro," he said in a monotonous voice. "I might be a freak of nature, but I by no means a god to be able to solve the conflict between the Weres and _our _race."

"Then what have you achieved with the shifters?" He knew that Aro's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"A chance for you to be able to decide about the fate of this human, who is a _deity _by herself as she _is_ the first Destined Mate of a vampire in our _entire_ history," Harry answered with a sweet, innocent smile. "And I made that the shifters won't start a war."

"As if a little pack of mutts could ever bring us any harm!" someone said from the other end of the chamber.

"Your arrogance is quite unbecoming for a guard of the Volturi, Santiago," Aro's voice turned ice cold and reprimanding, causing the guard to shut up and ask for forgiveness.

"I agree with my brother. No matter how much it pains me, this... deal with the shifters were necessary if we don't want a war to break out. A war against _Lycanthropes._" Caius spat the last word with loathing.

It was shocking to hear the white haired vampire say something like this as Harry perfectly knew how much he detested wolves in any form. At that moment he wished he could see the striking face of his soon to be Suitor, he wanted to look in those burgundy eyes searching for real emotions in their depths.

He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but he was helpless against the feelings that filled his dead heart. Both of them had known what they were getting into, Caius better than him at that time. They knew the dangers of forming attachments before time, they were endangering the chance of his Mating with their little game yet neither of them cared. Not then and not now.

"You did very well, Childe, you will be rewarded. But I would like to introduce myself to Ms Swan firstly, because I have _heard_ many incredible things about her."

* * *

Aro had to admit he was disappointed by the appearance of the human before him. She was in near hysterics, hiding behind the russet skinned shifter youngling while her dark brown eyes still held hope and infatuation as she peeked at the statue like Cullen Childe. In the boy's mind, she was painted as a wonderful person with beauty, but to the eyes of someone who saw beauty everyday, she was simply plain and boring.

The wolves growled at him in warning that was answered by angry hisses of his guards, but Aro just smiled at the young teenaged boys, burgundy eyes flashing with amusement. They acted like guard dogs, yapping, barking at everyone who dared to come closer to their master. How intriguing and promising...

"Look at me, my dear. Allow me to see what had made our dear Mr Cullen so engrossed in you," he whispered softly, raising his hand for the mortal to touch.

He gave choice to her or he allowed he to think he's giving her a choice, paying no heed to the snarling dogs. He waited patiently for the girl to move, fear and terror was written all over the tear soaked face, the broken expression was slightly brightened by the joy of seeing the love of her life and Aro found himself bored before he even touched the skin of the human. She was nothing spectacular, just another mortal who had fallen for the forbidden... pathetic. It didn't matter anymore that there was a possibility he could not read the girl's mind, her face made it an open book to him.

"J-Jacob... please," Isabella said in a trembling tone and the mutt boy turned over a little, giving her enough space to raise her hand with a sigh.

"I really don't know why Sam allowed this craziness to happen," the boy muttered under his nose. "Why can't I be older..."

Aro blinked once at this, but then the warm human hand touched his own cold one and... nothing happened. So he was right after all. Some kind of block protected the human's mind from intrusion, yet she worth nothing to him, to them. Her skill wasn't useful enough to try to start a war because of it alas the scientist in him wanted to examine this skill very much.

"Maybe it will be for the best if we send you to your rooms for now," he said serenely as he let the pale hand go. "Our dear Mr Cullen is still awaiting his punishment and I am sure you will not want to see it, Ms Isabella." The brown eyes widened in shock at this, the soft lips started to trembling alongside with the humans whole body.

"Please no! Edward... Not Edward! Please! It wasn't his fault!" she sobbed, gaze turning wild as she looked at her love who still stood before Marcus; immobile and devastated. "Edward, please! Say something! Tell them it was my stubbornness! Tell you will turn me! Please Edward!"

"I am afraid, he will not say anything, dear child and you only make his situation worse with your words," Aro felt gleeful even if he kept his voice soft and sympathetic. "He had broken our first and fore most law; betrayed us which means he had to be punished for his sins."

"But it really was me! I chased after him, I pried into his secret, I–" she was begging now tears pouring down his face uncontrollably.

"Lord Aro, I think it would be the best if we asked for my Sire's help," Harry interrupted the pathetic show of the human. "I'm sure many of our members are at their wit's end by this exhibition of misery and drama as well as the human is clearly distraught by the loss of the _love_ of her life."

"Maybe you are right, Childe," Aro smiled brilliantly before he turned towards the Healer of the Volturi who was watching the whole event from the shadows. "Sanguini, if you would give a try?"

"As you wish, Lord Aro," the emotionless black eyes bored into his own irises, showing nothing of the vampire's thoughts which irritated Aro even more.

When they stripped the Childe of Marcus off of his privileges and his power of being his own Childe's Master Aro still felt unsatisfied. He hated the stoic, seemingly heartless man who almost stole Marcus from him. He wanted to kill him with his own hands, claw out those arrogant black holes, maim the perfect body that was so much younger than his own and destroy the whole essence of the wretch.

He tortured the other with sadistic glee, bathing in Sanguini's misery without remorse or care for the pain he caused to Harry too. The foolish little Childe was also a sinner in his eyes, even if he could forgive him easier because he still remembered the agony of the emptiness he had to endure because of the absence of his Master. Nonetheless he was too selfish not to punish the Childe too because of taking comfort in Marcus' presence even though that time Marcus was not his yet. Maybe he was a bastard because of this. But he didn't care.

Sanguini steps were measured and even paced, he didn't hurry to complete his task, but Aro still couldn't say anything in public, knowing how much his Chosen had loved his Childe. It was a demonic circle, the mutual hate between him and Sanguini tainted the passionate love between him and Marcus as well as the unconditional one between Marcus and his Childe. Yet he couldn't help but be utterly possessive and jealous of everyone who dared to look at his Mate twice despite his own mistakes in the past and in the present.

Sanguini stepped in front of the girl, skilfully avoiding any contact with the huge wolf although Aro was a little surprised to see the flicker of a glance the other vampire sent to the smaller mutt before his sole attention was turned to the human who was still crying and softly begging to the Cullen boy.

"I need to kiss her." The deep silky voice carried through in the silence of the hall.

"No!" the shifter scowled viciously showing his sharp teeth.

"Don't be a fool, boy! I have no taste for such weakness or tears. You can even hold her while your little companion watches my every move, but this is the only way I can help," Sanguini hissed through his gritted teeth and Aro felt as smugness swell in his chest at the blatant irritation in the usually emotionless voice.

"I will not allow any bloodsucker to come close to her ever again!" the wolf snapped, dark eyes flashing with hatred.

"This is ridiculous," Sanguini muttered. "It's only a simple touch of lips and not a real kiss! I would never touch such a thing if I had a choice! So cease this nonsense and allow me to shut her up finally!"

It was a really big feat for the younger vampire to lose his composure so much even if it was nothing to a normal person. But to Aro and possibly the whole coven it was almost as shocking as Marcus' first uttered words had been after almost a millennia. And Aro felt even more satisfied with himself despite the nasty glare he could felt in his back, because he knew he had won.

"Look at me girl," Sanguini's tone turned into calming again, a velvety caress to everyone's ear and even the human stopped her hiccups for a moment to look at the man before her. "Good. I will not hurt you, do you understand this?" Isabella nodded slightly, still frightened. "Then close your eyes."

The girl did as she was told and Sanguini leant closer to kiss her, sensual lips closing over soft human ones and the next moment the girl whole body became limp as she lost her consciousness. Sanguini's power worked on her...

* * *

_**After Notes:**_

_**Well, I'm not sure what can I say about this chapter. Writing Edward's part was hard, but writing Harry's was even harder. **_

_**Edward is a deluded child with the tendency of rebellion against more experienced people even though he is nearly one hundred years old. And I try to express his conflicting emotions while he is literally nothing more than a living statue which makes thing so much harder for me. In my mind he's in a difficult stage in his life, he experienced "puppy love" for the first time and made the mistake many young people did before him: believed it will go on forever.**_

_**On the other hand, Harry is only a child in age and power (though he is quite powerful for his age as he was always), yet he has not enough experience to play mind games as skilfully as Aro, nonetheless he isn't afraid of the challenge. It's something I love in his character in this story, the mix of calculation and rashness even if he will slowly grow out the latter. **_

_**And their first encounter is not direct, but how could it be? Edward is bound by Caius power and Harry is still blinded by the cover over his eyes. However their first impression is still there, not a pleasant one which I think is understandable as their characters are so different. But I have already started to write the next chapter which means it will be up by **_**Sunday**_** so you won't have to wait too much.**_

_**Other things. I loved to write Aro's and Caius' parts. Caius is one of my favourite character even if I have never reached the stage where I could have read about him. But writing him is interesting and I just had to show some of his emotions and give some depths. On the other hand Aro and Sanguini little encounter was my absolute favourite in this chapter. They hate each other so much and Aro would do anything to see the other suffer... it's just like I've written, a demonic circle.**_

_**About the kiss... well I feel sorry for poor Sanguini, yet it was necessary to show his powers are working on Bella and unfortunately his healing skills are projected by kisses and licks. A pity but in a twisted way I find it funny.**_

_**And finally, some of you guessed correctly about the second wolf, but I will reveal his name in the next chapter as there will be a little part in his POV.**_

_**That's all for now.**_

_**Take care!**_

_**Next Prompt: **_**Traditional Misery**


	14. I Part: Traditional Misery

_Hey guys,_

_a good way to start a new month don't you think? Here is the next chapter of CoD, I hope you'll like it. _

_Btw from now on there won't be after notes, but if you'll interested my thoughts about the current chapter, visit my Lj: **http://lilith-duvare .livejournal .com** (feel free to add me) or follow me on** Twitter**_

_And thank you for the wonderful reviews as always, I had a great time reading them and I feel so loved. _

**EmeraldEyed, aidan ailis, Suichi's Water: **_Thank you too! I appreciated your reviews but as you've written them anonymously I couldn't reply to them._

**_And please still vote for Jacob's pairing. Jane is currently leading the poll. If you want anyone else for Jacob, tell me please._**

_New chapter should be out by Tuesday or Wednesday, we'll see how I'll progress with my other stories._

_So till then take care!_

**Next Prompt:****_ Chasing after Dreams

* * *

_**

**14. Traditional Misery**

Edward wanted scream and leap at the damned vampire who just had kissed his Mate, but his body was still bound by the invisible chains of the Caius' power of Law. The rational part of his mind perfectly knew that the unfamiliar vampire was just as unwilling to touch Bella as Edward hated the fact he did so, nonetheless the knowledge hadn't lessened his rage at all.

He felt betrayal, emptiness and sorrow seeping back into his cold heart at the sight before him. He was alone again, as a monster like him should. Nevertheless it was more than painful. His whole blackened soul was burning in agony, craving its Mate, yet knowing it could never reach it. He felt like a miserable wreck, like nothing and he hated those feelings.

_"I'm sorry, my Sire... This wasn't my intention at all." _The whisper of a thought slipped through the thick fog of self-pity that filled his mind. The softness of that tender voice shocked him, because the level of devotion that mental voice carried was unimaginable to him. It was so complete and unbreakable, something only real soul-mates could feel... Yes, only soul-mates...

But before he could finish his route of thought, Bella went slack in the vampire's arms and the dread and shock washed out everything else of his head. The hall was filled with shocked silence, before the girl's slow and unnaturally loud breathing broke it, calming Edward down a little.

"Interesting," Aro mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully, a movement he adapted for greater effect. "I think we should examine this phenomenon after our dear Ms Isabella regains her consciousness... and we dealt with our Mr Cullen, who had been really naughty in these past months." The crimson eyes turned to him, sparkling with greediness and the hunger of a predator, promising pain.

_"I wonder if our little Prince would like a present like Edward Cullen for his Coming of Age..."_

* * *

Walking through the maze that were the hallways of the Palace of the Volturi gave Seth enough time to mull over the events of the last few hours. Everything seemed to happen to fast for his mind to comprehend everything even with his skill of observation.

To everyone else he was only the youngest in the pack, the baby brother of Leah Clearwater – resident bitch and only female werewolf ever present in the La Push Pack – and the Fag as some of them called him in their head and behind his back. Of course, aside from Paul, nobody told him how disgusted they felt with him and his preference, but the not so subtle tension between him and the other pack members spoke volumes about their opinion of him.

Every time he got glimpses of the thoughts about him, he felt his heart break a little more so in turn he plastered an even sillier and blinding smile on his face. He goofed around and cracked stupid jokes, laughed with the others, but his eyes remained attentive and gained a calculative glint.

He observed and watched his surroundings, stored every fracture of information away, slowly collecting the pieces of his naive childish persona which was full of hope once and building it around his new real one; a lonely, reserved adolescent who knew better than wish for the acceptance of others.

After the short battle in the forest he immediately volunteered to accompany Isabella to the vampires' lair, perfectly knowing Sam would allow him to go, because the Alpha saw him as the anomaly of the pack. He was useless to them as there was no chance for him to continue the Clearwater bloodline and with that the werewolf genes. And although he would never voice his opinion, he suspected that Sam would be more than happy if the vampires killed Jacob and him on the spot. It would kill two birds with a shot for the current Alpha as it would give him a reason to start a war with the leeches and he would never have to give up his role as the Alpha of the pack.

Of course it was possible that Seth was being unrealistically harsh on Sam, but the man gave him no reason to trust in him. Seth could see the thrill of being in control in the other wolf's eyes; the headstrong, domineering attitude and cold demeanour told him everything he needed. He just knew that Sam wouldn't give back the position to Jacob when his friend became old enough; Sam was too selfish to do that.

And now here he was, in the magnificent city of Volterra, at the palace of the Volturi or the Headleeches, as Jacob called them, experiencing his first adventure in his short life and he felt conflicted because he didn't know what he should do.

To Jake the decision was easy, his only real and loyal friend was devoted to protect Isabella no matter the price he had to pay for it. Jacob was blinded by his strange obsession with the human girl who was nothing special to Seth. To him she was a plain, deluded and spoiled girl whose aloofness and clumsiness somehow urged the males around her to protect her.

Of course he hid his thoughts behind his cheery childishness, welcoming the human as a friend, pretending to be her friend for Jacob and his own sake. Maybe he even liked Isabella a little although he would not give his life for her. She hadn't earned his loyalty or trust to do such a thing and this was what made things so complicated for him.

On one hand he felt disgusted by the sickly sweet smell that polluted the air of the palace as well as his instincts told him to attack or get out of the enemy's lair. On the other hand he was awed by the creatures he should hate with all of his heart and wanted to learn more about the nature of vampires... Real vampires.

The vampires before in the castle were nothing like the Cullens despite the fact he could only got a few glimpses of the cold family in the two years they lived in Forks. However upon their little group's arrival Edward Cullen was standing before three of the most regal and striking men Seth had ever seen and suddenly the contrast was too sharp giving him the impression Sam and even the elders had no clue what they got themselves into.

To plain eyes the Cullen boy was just as much the weakness of the system as Seth was to the pack. The bronze haired vampire seemed like a weak, ordinary child among the highest members of the royal family with his slightly tattered clothes, the stricken, despaired expression on his face and the empty look in his eyes.

He was just as uninteresting to Seth as Isabella had been and soon he felt as his attention drifted away from this boyish form, examining his surroundings, musing over the events that were happening so fast before his eyes. For some reason he felt honoured to be able to watch the peculiar and masterful dance of wills as he stood there with innocently widened eyes and awed face.

The royal vampires didn't pay attention to him, not even when one of them came closer to welcome Isabella. He was no concern or threat in their eyes, only a little, harmless puppy that had no power or brain to bring any harm to them. They underestimated his abilities and his whole being unconsciously presenting him with the weapon of surprise... Or he believed until another vampire came into the picture and his own gray eyes met with a gaze that was as dark as the night sky and shone with such power that took away his breath for a moment.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the noble figure, drinking in the whole appearance of the man and trying to calm down his suddenly racing heart. This vampire was a sight to behold even in himself; his young face that was frozen in his mid-twenties showed no emotion, his velvety voice caressed Seth's skin even when it carried a cold, clipped tone while his graceful posture filled the young wolf with envy and another unfamiliar feeling that even without knowing the reason made him blush.

Seth felt lightheaded and couldn't help but give subtle glances to the man who was walking between him and Jacob who carried the unconscious Isabella, however the soft, nearly unnoticeable smirk that sat in the corner of the vampire's pale lips indicated his attempts weren't as successful as he thought which just made him blush in embarrassment and turn his eyes to his sneakers.

But a few minutes of tension filled silence later he couldn't bear it anymore and his eyes found the striking features once more and he had to admit he was totally doomed.

* * *

Long, elegant fingers brushed over the material that covered his eyes, unlocking the spell that kept the cloth at its place, he didn't open his eyes yet. The lightness of the huge chamber shot through his closed eyelids, attacking his sensitive irises forcing him to take his time. The same fingers caressed his cheeks softly and adoringly, almost in a teasing way before cool lips followed the route of the fingers just as tenderly.

"I missed you so much, my Childe," whispered the so well known voice before it dropped to an even lower tone. "Wait for me in your bed chamber to night, am I understood?"

Harry simply tilted his head to the side baring his neck in answer and suppressed the satisfied little moan upon feeling those lips on his skin. A low warning growl rung through the hall, a growl that made him feel quite satisfied with himself and his Master. Naturally he knew this new game was more dangerous than the one he played with Caius, but it was an indescribable feeling to be able to make Aro taste his own medicine no matter the punishments.

"I appreciate your concern, Master," he replied, just as softly, playing along with Marcus. "I missed you as well."

"If the sickeningly sweet greetings are over," Aro interrupted in a sulking tone while Caius inched closer to Harry, "I have a task for you _our_ Princeling."

When the manipulative bastard used such a tone with him it always ended badly for Harry and he suspected this time wouldn't be different either. Yet he schooled his features and stepped back a little, separating himself from his Master to finally open his eyes.

Nothing was out of place, or almost nothing as the three throne chair stood abandoned on their little podium and before them was the source of his newfound hunger, the atrocious Edward Cullen like an abandoned and unfinished statue.

The Vegetarian vampire was a beautiful individual or would have been if he hadn't oozed weakness and misery so heavily. He was young looking, although his chiselled face and sharp bone structure made it hard to define his physical age, Harry thought he wouldn't have been more than eighteen when he was turned. The strange, bronze coloured dishevelled locks perfectly fitted to his partially boyish features, but those heavily hooded, darkened and broken topaz irises were totally out of place.

"Do you find him easy to your eyes?" a husky, deep voice asked him as a hard, finely muscled body slid over his back.

"I have always appreciated beauty, Caius and you have to admit it he possess some of the finest features," he answered nonchalantly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A few gashes and a little fire and his features will not be fine anymore–"

"Sadly, _dear _brother, my task for our Princeling does not contains such cruelty and sin towards natural beauty," Aro cut in silkily and turned a hardly veiled murderous glare towards them. "Although maybe you will have the chance to hear the young Mr Cullen screams in agony."

Harry saw as dread seep into those amber eyes and the predator in him immediately peeked up in interest. His bestial side was alert and ready for the possible hunt and the helpless boy just looked too delicious for him to suppress his excitement that was bubbling inside of his unmoving chest. It was too long since he had a good hunt and fight, something he had never thought he would enjoy when he was a human.

He slowly licked his lips, taunting his prey while his eyes lit up with power. His magic hummed in his veins singing to him just like the Cullen boy's blood did and he flexed his fingers in anticipation. Maybe if he still had been a human he would have been disgusted with himself and his shattered morals, but in the world of predators only you could only survive if you were stronger and more vicious than your opponent. And what would sharpen your fighting skills better than a good little hunt?

"I see you are eager to play, little Prince, but we can not be so heartless to our dear Edward that we do not inform him what he is getting himself into," Aro chuckled jovially but his burgundy eyes was filled with sadistic joy as he turned sideways to look at the still frozen vampire. "We are giving you a chance to escape Edward. We will release you from your Sins and you have _one_ chance to escape. We are giving you exactly five minutes to find your way out of the castle before we let our Prince go."

Harry's excitement only grew with the possibility of his pray escape. He would need to use all of his skills to be able to find the boy, except if Edward was foolish enough to attempt to save his human as well. No, he couldn't allow the brooding boy to spoil his fun, not when Cullen's life was at stake.

"I want to spike the game if it's possible," he spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "I want Demetri to help my Prey and to be his Watcher."

"Do you have something to tell us, Childe?"

"He is my La Tua Cantate."

* * *

He was struck by the familiarity of the thoughts the Prince projected to him and his dejection only grew with the realisation. That demonic lust, the fiery hunger and desire to devour every tiny drop of the heavenly manna that was forbidden to him... should be forbidden to him. No one could understand the desire he felt, not even Jasper, the exceptionality and uniqueness that tore into him every time he saw the Prey... the one who should have been the Prey.

It was grotesque, revolting and just not right, but the thrill of the possibility of a great hunt and an even greater feast didn't want to disappear just because the other side of him, the one that was so obsessed with humanity and normality wanted it to disappear. And this was the reason why he repeated that one line all the time Bella said something naive and sweet. The line,

_"I'm a monster."_

"If you want to live, youngling, you better hurry up," said the amused voice of the Volturi guard who were running next to him. "The Princeling is a vicious and merciless hunter and has his own tools to find you."

Edward didn't answer just turned left and run up on some stairs. Those unbelievable eyes hunted him on their own. They crept him out, but at the same time he would give anything for them to watch over him for an eternity. They glowed with inner power, forcing him to submit to them but on the other hand they urged him to try and claim them as his own. They awakened his inner beast, the instinctual creature he had never let out totally after his little rebellious act; not even when he was hunting. But now, his beast roared his head and fought for dominance viciously–

"Two minutes left, youngling. You are really a pathetic little creature if you'll give up your life so easily," came that taunting voice again.

"And what if I'm waiting for him to fight him?" he snarled back losing his temper, but the other outright laughed at him.

"Turn left and then down on those stairs. And if you think you can fight him, you are a bigger fool than I thought you are after that episode with Destined Mates," Demetri answered still laughing.

"Bella is my Mate, she is–"

"A mere human, with sweet, sweet innocent blood," the guard interrupted him suddenly turning serious. "You know, your Sire will be seriously punished for this, don't you?"

"Carlisle is the best–" he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence once again.

"Show some respect, Childe, you're talking about your Sire, who once was your Master!" Demetri hissed. "One minute."

"I don't understand they terms you use. This archaic way you speak is strange. Car– My _Sire_ had never demanded this kind of speak at our home..." Edward scowled in frustration and stopped for a moment to choose a route they could go on.

"Left again," came the suggestion and they were running again. "The problem is not with the way you speak at your home, youngling, but the way you speak outside of the haven of your coven. You show no respect towards your Sire and Leader which is a horrible insult in itself."

"This is just too complicated and out of fashion!"

"And this is why you are nothing more than a wayward little youngling despite the fact you should have been Mated for a long time. Your Sire is in a great mess."

"But I only found my Mate recently," Edward exclaimed, exasperated.

"You really don't understand, do you?" dark carmine eyes flashed at him in aggravation. "You can not _find_ your Mate. This is not a fairy tale where you are the perfect prince who saves the beautiful princess from the dragon and live happily ever after. You follow your instincts and when you find a possible _Candidate_ you _Court _them. In _our_ eyes nothing less is accepted."

"This is impossible..."

"No. What impossible is the fact you know nothing about the traditions and rules of Our race."

"But Bella–" he started to say.

"Is nothing but food or a pet project at best. Your Sire allowed you to live in a dream world for a century and let you delude yourself with Myths. If it's true what I heard and Aro let you live, you will see what Mating means to _us_, Real Vampires." Demetri was more than a little put out by now with the Childe's ignorance. "Actually you may see the grandest Courtship Ritual of the century. Those stairs, we have a minute or two at best."

"This whole traditional thing is confusing. Why had I never been told about this?"

"How should I know? Your Sire lived here for almost a century and learnt many things from the Leaders and Nobles which he should have pass over to his Childes. But you're pretending to be humans and humans tend to delude themselves all the time... Oh shit!" The burgundy eyes widened in shock as the older vampire looked forward, coming to a full halt.

Edward followed the other's gaze and almost repeated his exclamation at the sight that was waiting for them. In front of them stood a huge ebony gate, the public entrance of the palace and the key to his escape however the whole gate was faintly glowing in an eerie blue colour giving out tiny sizzling sounds once in a while.

"We'll have to find another way," was the only thing Demetri said before he started to run again in the opposite direction they came from.

"Is he really that ferocious as you describe him?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"He is merciless youngling, but I think you are lucky. He had never given his Prey any help before...


	15. I Part: Chasing after Dreams

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_finally it's finished! Again thanks for the adds, hits and wonderful reviews! I'm currently replying them so really thanks._

_And thanks for **vairetwilight**'s great work as always.  
_

_To warn you beforehand, this is a dark chapter without any happiness, yet I love it and currently is my favourite because it express the main characters' emotions. (In my opinion of course)_

_So tell me what you think about it after you read it, do you like it or hate it? What do you think about each part? I'm really curious, because despite the darkness I really like it and it has the ability to change the entire plot if I want to. I don't think I want, but it still made the story to progress in some ways._

_You can read my detailed thoughts of the chapter in the __**After Notes**__ as always, it's still on my Lj. _

_And if you're interested please read my new one shot which is my first solely Twilight fic, featuring Edward/Mike Newton pairing and is written in Mike's POV._

_Here is the link:_

_http:__ // www. fanfiction. net/s/5796243/1/Unresolved_Affairs_

_And please vote on the poll on my profile._

_Take care,_

_Lilith_

_P.S.: Thanks for **dodo-HP** to correct my mistake about the Singer thing._

_

* * *

_

**15. Chasing After Dreams**

A soft, silky laughter surrounded him from out of nowhere and his steps faltered without his permission. It was an entrancing, alluring sound, something he wanted to roll himself into and he felt his whole body became rigid with the sweet yet so cruel tension of waiting.

"What are you doing, idiotic, Childe?" a sharp hiss broke through his foggy thoughts and the only thing he could do was blinking stupidly at the lean, darkish features of Demetri, the Volturi Guard. "He's luring you into his trap and you obey without a second thought! Don't you have an ounce self-preservation in you?!"

It was ironic really. The crimson eyed vampire's frantic gaze was just like his own when he saved Bella from those bastards in that alley. It was so long ago, or it seemed so. Everything was different then. He was struggling against the allure of blood of his Destined yet wanted to know she was safe...

'_Did you?' _a mocking voice asked in his head.

It was a sinful purr, something feral, something he repressed with all his being for almost a century, yet here it was, eager to be let out and have the time of its life. It was the monster in him, the sole reason of his cursed life, the only thing that stood between him and his Mate.

'_Oh, but if I weren't be here, you would never notice such a tasty treat like that little human. __Nor would you be here to even notice anything at all.'_ came the nasty whisper that made his life miserable.

He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his composure, before he looked back at the slightly worried looking guard and inclined his head for them to continue their trek. He had no clue where they were or how long they had been running, but it didn't really matter anymore. He wanted to survive and he would do anything to survive.

"Oh, no, you really shouldn't think of things like that," Demetri said with an almost pitiful frown.

"You can also read others' minds?" Edward asked, taken aback.

"Why would I ever want to? There isn't a dirtier place than the mind of a human," the older vampire sneered in disgust. "But as you are nothing but a tiny Youngling, you would never know."

"I know well enough, thank you," he shot back in disdain.

"Do you?" Demetri raised one of his eye brows tauntingly and if Edward could, he would have blush in embarrassment. "I don't think so, Childe. You are far too naive to know anything."

"I couldn't agree more," spoke the same soft, silky voice and Edward was able to see as shock and dread washed over the taller man's face before the sound of the rustle of fabric forced him to turn his eyes away. "The game is over."

"Princeling, you–"

"Be silent, Demetri and step back. The fool has to prove his worth if he wants to live," the prince hissed in a commanding tone and the guard immediately obeyed.

Edward had to gulp as his mouth was suddenly filled with sickly sweet, yet acidic venom. The creature before him was breathtaking and deadly; those hypnotizing eyes made him dizzy but he couldn't tear his gaze away from them and he hated himself and the arrogant asshole more than ever.

"Aro said... they won't kill me..." he whispered weakly.

"Oh yes, but that was before your disgusting little human was found to be alive." The smirk on that angular face was maddening and he wanted nothing more than leap at the conceited bastard and rip his face off. "Now, you are _mine._"

"No!" he shouted and moved before he knew what he was doing.

His body was flying through the space between him and the prince his claw like nails positioned, but before he could reach his prey, a steely band encircled his neck and he was slammed into the floor.

"You're playing with fire," the freakish boy purred into his ear before a cool nose pressed against his neck and inhaled his scent deeply. "I could drain you right here and now and you would scream in pure bliss and shame, knowing that your innocence would belong to the enemy for an eternity."

Edward stilled in terror at the unbelievably arousing yet sadistic tone the other used. Delicate but incredibly strong fingers caressed his face and hair, while a cold, wet tongue licked the juncture of his neck forcing out the most mortifying reactions of his body.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked looking into those freakish eyes that were glowing with lust and power and pure sadism.

"Because I can." Was the only answer he got. _"And because you have to learn the first and foremost lesson of a vampire. Cruelty is essential to survive."_

Edward's own eyes glazed over for a moment, amber eyes became vibrant with eagerness and excitement... and blood lust. His monster finally snapped its chains and tore his way into his consciousness, gaining control over his body which was even more horrifying than the strange creature that was lazily lapping at his neck, seemingly waiting for something.

Little tremors run down his figure, caused by the vampire above him and, subconsciously, Edward realised how much control the prince must possess to be able to restrain himself from biting down and tasting him.

_Il Mio Cantante_

_My Singer._

'_It couldn't be!'_

* * *

He wanted nothing more than sinking his teeth into the inviting flesh under his lips and draining the foolish Vegetarian dry, but he couldn't do it. The excruciating desire to bit down, the taunting tune of the sweet, sweet blood was maddening and neither Caius nor his Sire or his Master was near to sooth his need. The memory of the Sinner's blood meant nothing at that moment, because he had never felt such a hunger before.

"Should I rip your throat out? Or should I bring you unbearable pleasure? Would you scream the human's name as you reach your completion?" he breathed against the ivory neck as one of his hands trailed down that perfectly sculptured chest, tantalizing the younger looking boy.

"I would never yield to you!" Cullen spat out, but his topaz eyes darkened as he grazed his razor sharp teeth against his skin. "You're disgusting!"

"Then, why don't you fight against me? Why are you trembling under me like a good little _bitch_ would?" Harry taunted mercilessly. "I can smell and feel your desire... and your fear is absolutely _delicious_."

"You are sick."

"And you are terribly naive," he whispered against those lusciously red lips making the amber eyes widen in shock.

It was a simple brush of lips, nothing more, nothing less. It almost broke his resolve.

"You think you know everything, don't you, _Edward_?" he growled huskily, eyes turning feral for a moment.

"You think, you know what love means, don't you, _Edward_?"

His taut fingers enclosed the Cullen vampire's long neck, claw like nails almost breaking the unblemished skin.

"But you know nothing. Nothing about life. Nothing about love. Nothing about death."

His free hand slid into dishevelled bronze locks, caressing the silky strands in a mocking manner and his gaze never left those unguarded, vulnerable amber eyes for a moment.

"You are a coward. Pitiful and weak. A _Sinner_. A deluded child who after a century of living in the perfect nightmare still believes in Fairy Tales."

His hand grabbed those locks and jerked the older vampire's head back, forcing him to arch his neck in a submissive manner.

"You look absolutely delicious like this. Sprawled out on the ground, yielding to me despite your vow of never do such a thing suffocating in self-pity and self-loathing. Absolutely delicious... and revolting."

He moved faster than a normal vampire could, throwing the still unmoving body across the hallway, basking in the sound of crashing walls, before he appeared next to the crumpled figure, pulling it up from the floor by its neck.

"And do you want to want to hear the most ironic thing of the world?"

Something flashed in those yellowish eyes with recognition and shock, but the worthless vampire remained silent.

"I was like you once. Wailing in self-pity and hatred against the world. I was worthless... a freak."

He backhanded the stubborn idiot, artfully breaking his jaw, but not the skin.

"But I learnt better. And if you want to live you will too. And now scream!" _"Because there isn't a better teacher than pain."_

* * *

Demetri had never been so turned on in his life before. His dead body was alight with arousal and the heady scent of power and lust as he watched as the young Princeling tortured the deluded Youngling from the shadows. It was nothing like in the forest yet so much more wonderful and at the same time terrifying.

A soft moan escaped his lips when the Cullen boy screamed out in agony, the young body twisting on the floor, clawing at the marble tiles, searching for relief yet never finding it. He wanted to touch himself so much, his member stained against the leather of his trousers making the friction even more bittersweet.

Another scream and a light laughter which caressed down his spine and this time his moan was louder. His hands moved in their own accord, slowly stroking his neck, like the Princeling had done it to the Youngling, imagining that instead of his fingers a velvety tongue brushed against his skin.

A broken bone and a hoarse yell and his fingers brushed against his nipples taunting himself and barely stifling a groan. He was being ridiculous, he knew, but he was unable to do anything against it. The Prince was just too tempting and alluring... so forbidden.

He sighed and closed his eyes, ceasing his every motion with a self-restrain he didn't know he possessed and this time his moan echoed the antagonised scream. His fingers dig into the wall, ripping out piece of the hard marble that should have been indestructible yet it hadn't been for a long time. Marble was just like anything when it came to vampires. Their strength couldn't be compared to the strength of any stone or metal.

Screams and laughter embraced his body, lighting it up with invisible fire that burnt through his veins, circling mercilessly in him and scorching him into nothing but softly whimpering and panting piece of flesh and bones and overwhelmed senses.

If he had been a fool, he would have thought he was in love, but he knew he wasn't.

It was desire. Nothing more, nothing less. And it drove him mad because he perfectly knew that the object of his desire was an impossible quest to conquer no matter how desperate he was. Oh yes, he was desperate. Almost five centuries alone, longing for someone who would never even consider him as a possible Mate was nearly unbearable yet he was there and survived. He was a Hunter and a Warrior with a dead heart.

His next sigh was full of regret and resignation, the pitiful screams and broken pleas meant nothing, because that fool of a Childe knew nothing about love, just like the Prince said. He was naive and full of unreachable dreams.

The dreams of a fool.

Demetri had dreams once, dreams about perfect happiness and love at first sight. Than reality arrived and shattered all of his dreams, showing him his own limits and weaknesses. He fell in love with a man who was trapped in the body of a fourteen-year-old boy and had an insane sister who would never allow him to touch his love. And he wasn't strong enough to destroy something so precious to him so instead it was him who slowly shattered into tiny pieces.

Love hurt, because just like reality itself, love was cruel and knew no boundaries.

* * *

Cool fingers stroked his face in an almost caring motion, but he was to broken to react in any way. There wasn't a bone in his body that hadn't been shattered, his previously frozen internal organs were torn apart and utterly destroyed, yet he could feel as his cells ever so slowly started to knit together again, betraying his will and wish to die.

He couldn't open his eyes, he was to far gone now and his mind was still screaming and begging for mercy which never came.

He was alone.

He was nothing.

He was weak.

How could he have ever thought he was better than the mere humans who were so delicate and vulnerable? He was arrogant and ignorant, believing himself to be stronger and indestructible. He dared to strut into the lair of the Volturi and demand to be killed, secretly still believing they could not fulfil his wish.

Yet he still wasn't ready to admit his faults and mistakes.

"Hush now, my little fool. Relax and heal, because you have no idea what is waiting for you."

Those whispered words lulled his tormented soul into false security, sounding almost protective and fond and he wanted to obey, because inwardly he knew he couldn't rebel anymore no matter how much he wanted to.

They shattered his whole world and took everything he held dear to him. And he was too pathetic and selfish to protect it. A ghost of a name brushed at his consciousness however he was unable to grasp it even though it felt like an important name.

He was a Sinner.

He was in hell... where he belonged.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are my little fool. Lying beneath me, broken and lost... beautiful and I wish that I had taste you."

Another whisper caressed his skin and his seriously damaged mind was filled with images of a statue, made of ivory and marble.

"_... motionlessness and death..._

"_... a lifeless statue on the floor wearing the clothes of humans..._

"_... the epitome of shattered hope... yet still perfect..._

"_... a broken porcelain puppet without emotions on its unblemished face..."_

Images haunted him about something that was so familiar to his destroyed mind. He wanted to remember, yet he couldn't. He was broken... nothing...

* * *

"You were too harsh." It was a statement without any accusation and he simply nodded.

"It was necessary."

"Was it?"

"For some unfathomable reason, I want him to survive," he sighed looking down on the motionless figure on the bed.

"I miss you, my Childe." Two strong arms sneaked around his waist from behind, embracing him with desperation.

"And you know my answer," he answered, closing his eyes in bliss as cold lips brushed against his bare neck.

"The first letters arrived yesterday." That sinful mouth kissed his jaw.

"How many?"

"Fifty-nine so far."

"When is the deadline?"

"In two days."

"I wish you could embrace me like you used to before..."

"Hush now. Our time is precious and our punishment was righteous no matter how cruel it seems to us." A whisper of a kiss against the corner of his lips, but the angle was too awkward for it to be enjoyable.

"I will do it again," he said in a soft almost regretting tone.

"Torturing both him and you... It's really dangerous, what if both of you are shatter in the end?" The deep, velvety voice was heavily laced with worry.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon," he sighed, opening his eyes again.

"And the Childe?"

"He must survive and I will not allow him to do otherwise."

"He's weak."

"No, he is _nothing_ at the moment. But he has talent. It has to be enough."

"You are chasing after dreams," was his only answer as he broke out of the embrace and walked to the door.

"Just heal him."

* * *

His fingers were painted in crimson. The crimson of his lover's blood and although the temptation to lick his fingers clean was great, he knew he mustn't, because his Love's blood was the most potent poison in the world.

Anger and satisfaction coursed through his veins, making his victory even sweeter as he watched the regal man lying on their bed, chained to the bedposts, waiting for his fate in barely hidden anticipation and excitement. Carmine blood highlighted the ghostly pale skin, its vividness creating a sharp contrast with the whiteness of the vampire's flesh and arousal joined the blur of emotions that drove him crazy with need and fury.

"Should we see what happens if I rip your black heart out?" he purred, stalking closer to his prey, mahogany eyes alight with desire and hunger.

"Should I beg for more or should I beg for you to stop? Should I call you _Master_?" Aro's voice was nonchalant if a little breathy, but his magenta eyes betrayed him.

Marcus' smirk would have seemed out of character to everyone who only saw him in public. The predatory expression and slight cruelty that flashed in his gaze as he hovered above his prisoner, red stained fingers caressing the soft black tresses before they turned into dangerous claws and marred the still flawless skin of his lover mercilessly.

"Your petty games start to become tiresome," he taunted in a sensual voice. "And if you touch what is _mine_ once more, the public's eye will see why so many feared my name once."

"Will you take me, if I promise to be good?" Aro asked mockingly, yet he arched his neck, showing his submission... for now.

"Why should I, my _dear_? You still have your little bitch and I will not be the second after anyone," Marcus hissed, his tone turning cold, his emotions whipped from his face.

"She means nothing, I have said you this countless times before!" Aro growled raising his head and yanking at his chains. "She is only the remembrance of the past, yet you still reject me!"

Burgundy eyes were filled with regret and anger, the perfectly handsome features of a real man cold and frigid as ice, yet no matter how beautiful and irresistible he looked like to Marcus, he would not perform the Mating Ritual. Not out of fury and jealousy.

"Then prove me! Prove me I am the only one to you!" he demanded and crashed their lips together, unable to repress his urges any longer.

It wasn't sweet or perfect as the foolish humans described love. It was fuelled by anger and passion and hate, their moans filled with danger and defiance, their movements were intended to cause pain and shame while their eyes never left the other's, showing their true intend, their desire to be loved and to love... something they were both denied by their past.

"I wish I could prove it..." Aro whispered to himself after he was left alone once more. "I wish I wasn't guilty and a coward. And I wish I could say, "_I love you_" to your face."

* * *

_**After A/N:**_

_Well in next chapter, you'll see a little progress in the Sanguini/Seth front and Edward will have his first orgasm... or maybe not, we'll see. Caius will make an appearance too and the Courtship Requests will be handled too... huh it will be a long chapter, I think xD_

_Prompt: _**Feasting Animals**


	16. I Part: Under the Watchful Eyes

_**A/N:**__Hey guys,_

_sorry for the long delay, but I was in the hospital because my stomach problem just doesn't want to go away. __But I'm at home for two weeks now so I decided to write this chapter as well as continue my other projects. _

_Actually this is the last instalment of this story, or to be more precise the __**First Part**__ of the story. This is completely about our resident half-couples' feelings and preparation for the next part which will be about the Courtship and will contain less angst and drama. _

_I'__ll start writing the __**Second Part**__ right away, but I won't post it before the end of April. I want to work ahead a little and in the meantime write my other stories too. But the second part will continue under this title so you won't have to search for a new one. So please bear with me and until then look out for the next chapters of __**Endless Dawn**__._

_As for the reviews, I'll answer all of them on Sunday as I couldn't before because of my illness, but please tell me how do you feel about this chapter too, because I'm really interested in your opinion._

_Until next time (which should be on Tuesday),_

_Lilith_

_**After Notes **__are still on my Livejournal, you find the link on my profile._

* * *

**16. ****Under the Watchful Eyes of the Moon**

Blood and venom... and the scent of... thunder? It couldn't be, but his head and all of his body was in so much pain he wasn't sure in anything anymore. He felt disoriented, like he just regained consciousness, but vampires couldn't faint or fall asleep, so it wasn't possible.

He didn't remember anything at all only the pain, so much pain and screams and desire of someone else. Flashes of memories appeared in his mind only to disappear after a moment of cruel teasing. How much time had passed? Where he was? He didn't know. He didn't know anything.

"I must say, I am impressed, young Edward," he didn't know this voice, but there was something really unnerving in it. "No, do not try to move, Youngling. You are still severely broken."

Broken. It sounded familiar somehow. Then the most hypnotising and cruel green eyes flashed before his mind's eye, a predator's gaze and everything he could feel was utter terror and fury which he didn't understand at all. Where were his memories? Where was he and why wasn't he at home... with his family? Family... no, his family, his parents were dead for a long time. And he, himself was a monster.

A face of a girl with plain brown hair and eyes showed up next and he got the feeling he should have feel something for her, like she was important. Yet she wasn't at all. She wasn't like him, she was... sheep? No, then what? She seemed important, interesting even, beautiful? No, she wasn't. She was... plain... human. But the feeling of importance just didn't want to leave.

"Your mind is broken too, Youngling." A cool, fine hand touched his cheek, caressing it softly and he heard a barely audible sigh from above him. "_He_ was too harsh, but it is your Sire's fault. You are weak, Childe, frighteningly so."

Weak. Someone else said that to him too. Spiteful curses and mocking taunts and his anger spiked again.

Humiliation. What was happening? Why did he feel so guilty and hostile toward... no one? No, not no one. That pair of impossible green eyes, full of cruelty. He hated yet craved those eyes... or was it someone else?

Had he lost his mind?

"I do not know, if you lost your abilities or not, only time could tell. But now, sleep some more."

Sleep? He couldn't sleep. He was a monster that was unable to sleep. Yet as soft, cold lips touched his own lips, kissing him with care and without emotion, he felt as his consciousness slip away from him alongside with his confounded memories and fragments of thoughts.

* * *

Bathing in the silver cascades of Mother Moon's light, Caius looked over the city he called his home for over a millennia now. It seemed so different comparing to its medieval counterpart, yet it was the same; full of humans and the warmth of life. To them the Palace of the Volturi was just a monument of history, a sight to see for tourists, something unapproachable and breathtaking... unreachable. When his brothers and he stepped into the great building for the first time, he felt so important and magnificent; they were like gods deciding about other's fate and lives.

Yet now, as the soft Mediterranean breeze caressed his face and hair, he only felt despair crawling into his dead, stone heart. The game was over once and for all and it only left dread and sorrow after itself. He had heard about the idiotic Cullen Childe's punishment from the servants and the Childe's agitation was somewhat comforting even if both of them knew they played an impossibly dangerous game from the start.

"Would you break another law for me?" he mused as he took a sip of the fresh human blood from his crystal goblet. "Or would you obey and live with another in happiness?"

"A foolish question from a first class fool," came the amused answer from the balcony door and Caius head snapped back in surprise.

"You should not be here," he warned without any serious threat in his voice.

"I always broke rules even when I was a simple human. Immortality only heightened my self-preservation and sneakiness," the Childe shrugged carelessly and before he knew, two arms embraced him from behind. "I almost destroyed the Cullen boy today. I lost my control and seriously damaged him."

"I know."

"You must win this ordeal, Caius," Harry whispered, hiding his face in the silk of Caius' shirt.

"I know," he repeated, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know."

"I should be going now. I can barely suppress my hunger and lust and your scent doesn't help a bit." The Childe was gone before Caius could say anything and the goblet shattered into million pieces in the white haired vampire's hand.

He wanted to scream in aggravation and fury. He despised the feeling of utter vulnerability and still he remained silent, his jaw slacked, his gaze alit by the flames of Hell as he thought of the Childe and his brother who would most definitely feed _his_ Intended. He wanted to rip Marcus' face off along with Aro's arrogant features, but he cursed himself the most for losing control and... falling in love with the young Prince.

Falling in love.

What an utterly despicable phrase. Love was not a fall, but pure torture and the sweetest agony. At that moment he hated that moronic Youngling for his repulsing illusions of Destined Mates and Love. He wanted to show that conceited little idiot what love truly meant. He wanted to prove that there was no such nonsense as Soul Mates, like Edward Cullen and his whole clan wanted to believe.

And it would have been so easy. Forcing the boy to kill that mundane human girl, ordering him to drain her than made him reflect on the fact, he was able to do so without any real shame. It would have been so easy to prove the truth, but his hands were tied and Aro was too interested in his new pet project to allow such thing to happen.

But the boy would eventually see the truth with his own eyes. Humanity is something a vampire cannot afford if they want to survive. Because humanity means weakness and amongst predators the weak always becomes the prey.

* * *

"You had taken off the cover during your mission," a strong, loving hand caressed his face, carding into his messy hair which made him purr in contentment.

"It was necessary," his answer was curt but his tone remained polite nonetheless the fingers tightened around his locks and that sensual voice harshly whispered into his ear.

"I would not use that tone with me, My Childe," Marcus hissed. "I may love you, but you yet to be mature into Adulthood."

"I apologise, Master," he replied, eyes downcast and neck bared in a clearly submissive stance.

He hated this side of himself. The submissive, seemingly vulnerable side which always shoed through his facade when a True dominant was near him. With Caius it was more than hard to cover his weakness, the constant struggle of keeping his composure was excruciating, but he was too stubborn to simply give up and yield to his Suitor.

"Very well. Now drink, and if I catch you reeking of Caius' scent once more, your punishment will not be overlooked, am I understood?"

"Clearly, My Master," he uttered softly, not daring to meet with those sharp mahogany eyes before he leaned up and licked the column of that marble neck, preparing it for his bite.

The thick crimson substance poured down his throat, soothing his craving, but he could feel the loss of potential. It wasn't enough no matter the blast of magic that filled his whole being, pulsing beneath his skin, dancing with liveliness and joy, merging with his own power. The authority of his Master started to fade, the commanding, fulfilling feeling was as satisfying as it was even a half a year ago and it frightened him to his core.

What would he do when the bond between them disappear, leaving behind only the natural respect and love? What would happen when the blood of his Master would not sooth his hunger anymore? Would he turn into a mindless monster? Would the bloodlust drive him mad?

"I want to Duel... with the winner," he whispered against the still bleeding neck and he could feel as his Master immediately tensed.

"It is not tradition," came the careful answer.

"I will not have a Mate who is not good enough. I want them to Duel with me... for their life," he stated in a cold tone.

"Even if Caius wins?" his master asked in a similar manner and he had to suppress a sigh.

"Yes."

* * *

He always loved the moon. She and her stars never judged him, never laughed at him just watched over his every move, caressing him and soothing him whenever he was teased and mocked by the others or felt alone. And now She still was there, looking down at him, like a mother at her child reassuring him as always.

He sat at the windowsill, sleep avoiding him while Jacob slept on the bed, curled around the human he was so enamoured and obsessed with. It should have been an endearing, lovely scene yet somehow it was revolting to him. Not because he was attracted to his own gender, but because the wrongness of that picture.

Jacob's devotion and denial of his nature was disgraceful and saddening at the same time. The older boy clung to his humanity trying to evade the inevitable, attaching himself to the first person he felt attracted to ever and to Seth it was almost incomprehensible, but at the same time it gave him an insight to Sam's mind too.

As he watched the two entwined forms on the silk covered bed, he could see why was the substitute Alpha so reluctant to gave up his position to Jacob even if Sam didn't say it aloud. Sam was a bastard, yes, but he was a demanding and strict Alpha too, the perfect leader for pack that had so many young members. It didn't matter Jacob was the rightful Alpha, until he wasn't mature enough to let his childish dreams and attachment go, he wasn't suitable to the position and Seth could perfectly see this even if he was only fifteen.

"You should sleep, child." His head snapped to the direction of the soft, flowing voice, his face showing his surprise for a moment before his usual, innocent mask clicked into place.

The vampire who put Isabella to sleep stood at the doorway; his black, bottomless eyes watching Seth with interest causing the young wolf to shiver and avert his own charcoal eyes from the regal figure. Yet his gaze wandered back not a moment later, looking at the man from beneath his lashes and those sinuous lips twitched slightly only to be mimicked by his own little smirk not a moment later.

"The Goddess of Dreams has yet to bless me with sleep," he answered, eyes wide with childish wonder, his expression soft, his tone light... the picture of utter innocence. "Sadly I'm not one of her favourites... I'm not worthy of her attentions," he whispered the last part, eyes downcast dimmed with shame and regret... a fragment of real emotions.

"Then should we cheat her in her own game?" Seth couldn't suppress the shiver that cascaded down on his spine as the vampire's cool breath tickled his ear, appearing beside him out of nowhere.

The darker than night gaze bored into his own eyes, alit by the moon and hidden promises, and suddenly his lips seemed completely dry and his breath caught in his throat as his blood and heart boiled and burned with an unfamiliar feeling. In the back of his mind a little voice screamed at him, demanding him to stop, to run because he was going to sell his soul to the devil, but the desire to lose himself in those mesmerising eyes proved to be to much of a temptation to resist.

"No. You are not ready yet," cold, marble fingers caressed his face, but the rejection was still there, soaring through his whole body, destroying the sweet yet dangerous desire he felt. "You would lose and we can not allow that, can we?"

He didn't say anything. No, he couldn't say anything because his heart froze over, robbing him of the ability of uttering even a word. He wanted to argue, to yell, to demand, however at the same time he knew these emotions were irrational. The vampire was his enemy, he should have been revolted by the man and not bewitched by him, yet he couldn't help, but feel disappointed and rejected.

"You must be confused and hurt. I can see it in your eyes, but do not fret, child, because you will be mine... and no one else's," and with that the wingless, tempting demon was gone, leaving Seth alone, completely lost yet somehow hopeful.

It was a beginning, he just knew. What he didn't was the end, but as he looked back at the ever caring Mother Moon, for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel any regret or shame.

The mortal enemy of his tribe had chosen him, had chosen him and not because it was destined by the Fates... or he wanted to hope so.

Maybe it was just as childish and immature as Jacob's devotion to the human girl, only worse, because this was betrayal of the worst kind, yet Seth couldn't bring him to care and this confused him more than anything before.

"Where are the faith and devotion to my own kind? Where is the ultimate Love the legends spoke about? Is it only a trick of our mind?" he asked from the moon, but as always there was no answer. "Or am I the only Traitor?"

* * *

He felt so weak and lost and his memories and thoughts made everything worse. He didn't know what was reality and what was a simple illusion. He was broken, like those impossible green eyes told him. But there was someone else who told him this.

He couldn't remember.

Everything was dark and silent. Something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what. He felt... alone... But why seemed it so strange? What was he supposed to feel? Or hear?

He didn't understand.

He couldn't see and he was so terrified.

Alone.

What was happening to him?

"Drink this!" A command, but something felt wrong and he wanted to fight, clenching his jaw shut, lips pressed together.

A soft, impatient sigh.

"Don't be a fool, it's simple blood."

It wasn't right. Something wasn't right. But what? The smell? The voice? The hidden pain and emotions?

What pain?

He wanted to say something, he really wanted to, but his mind wouldn't work or allow him to move his lips. Words left him alongside with the comprehensible thoughts. He had nothing just the messed up memories and the feel of complete loss of... what?

Cool lips touched his neck, trembling slightly, caressing his skin frightening him more than anything before, but why? Shouldn't be there something else to feel? Why did he feel so vulnerable and wrong? What was happening?

"You couldn't even imagine how tempting you are. Yet I have broken you already, shattered your body and mind into tiny pieces, robbing you of your memories and perhaps your ability... I robbed you of your life. A shadow life, but a life none the less."

There was more pain, the agony of the heart and he almost believed it was his own, but it felt so foreign... so deep, so surreal.

"It would be so easy... but I don't want that. For some unfathomable reason I want you to live, really live not just exist... I want you to be strong... A real predator, a proud man, not just a puppet with a broken mind and shattered delusions."

Delusions. It rang somewhat familiar to him. Was he delusional? Had he dreams once? He couldn't remember, but there was that face again. The face of the... sheep with brown eyes and... the sweetest blood? Could it be?

"B..."

No! He wanted to say it! A cruel voice urged him to say it. He felt something, a deep, ancient craving for Blood, but this was different. This feeling was more than that, this was ultimate... the Temptation. Yet he couldn't say it.

He was too weak.

"Don't try to speak yet."

Those lips ghosted over his own numb ones, rubbing them carefully, coaxing him into opening them with great effort and he could do nothing but obey and feel the loss when they abandoned him. This... kiss was so different from another one. A memory of warm, chapped lips teased him for a moment, but something wasn't right with that... a remembrance of a feeling – Worry? Fear? – came with the fragment of memory and he wanted to scream in frustration.

Why was this happening to him?!

Then those cool, smooth lips found his again, but this time they came with something irresistible. A liquid of pure temptation and desire: blood. And his instincts override his messed mind, demanding from his body to move, to swallow and like a blind newborn he yielded to the urge, devouring those lips, seeking out more of the heavenly liquid.

His limbs were still paralysed, dead, but his tongue and mouth moved as if they had their own minds, desperately wanting to taste every drop of blood. He could almost feel as his half healed muscles and nerves knitted themselves together, his hearing became a little sharper alongside with his sense of smell, but his eyes still didn't want to open.

"Good and now rest, I'll be here the whole time for the first and the last time, because from tomorrow nothing will be the same again." He could still feel the lingering flavour of red essence on those lips as they whispered those words against his trembling mouth, but he wasn't allowed to taste it anymore. "I'll be here..."

And he was lulled into the black nothingness again by soft, almost loving fingers that ran through his hair and stroked his face. And even though a part of him knew he shouldn't he felt safe in those hands.

* * *

An invisible force shoved him to the soft carpet of his bed chamber and before he knew what happened luscious, cool lips tore into his mouth, licking, biting sucking as if his attacker wanted to swallow him in whole. And even though it wasn't right, he couldn't turn his head or pull away, because to him it felt completely right and more than perfect.

Somebody groaned in need and he was sure that strange, alien voice came from his own throat only to be devoured by those sinful lips above his own. It was nothing romantic, there were no soft caresses or sweet whispers, his attacker was animalistic and furious, the lean, eternally half-child body pressing him into the floor, domineering him, giving him the assumption he was the one who will yield to the other.

"You think I don't see how you look at him?" hissed the husky, smooth voice of his Beloved and he moaned out loud as the narrow hips grounded against his own need. "I can feel the pure lust that courses through your body every time _he_ uses that power of his!" Sharp teeth bit down on his neck, marking him to the world to see he is claimed.

"I don't need to explain myself," he spat out and barely contained the pleasure filled sigh that wanted to escape him at the renewed friction between them. "I have done nothing wrong."

The young features were bathed in the soft rays of the moon and his desire spiked as Alec's expression became even more thunderous. Carmine eyes glowed with fury and hurt, ivory teeth flashed as the younger vampire scowled and rose his hand to hit him. It was a beautiful sight to behold however the moment before that little fist reached his jaw he caught it in his hand and with a smooth move he reserved their position, pinning his Beloved to the carpet, covering his shaking, thin body with his bigger, more developed one.

"Do not forget your place," he whispered against the flawless neck, kissing the cool skin lovingly. "You are my one and only, but I'm not tolerate this infantile behaviour." Alec arched against his touch, tiny mewling sounds leaving his lips.

"Oh yes, I'm always too immature for you... I'm not good enough for you!" ground out the boy, his gaze blazing with accusation despite the pleasure on his face.

"I love you more than anything and I may be many thing, but paedophile is not one of them!" he shot back, his own crimson eyes filled with despair and grief.

"I'm more than four hundred years old! And if you still think I'm a child, maybe we should sever all of our ties!" Alec spat, his preteen fists hitting his chest in hopeless anger and he knew his Beloved would have been crying if he had had any tears. "Now get away from me!"

"No," he answered simply, hugging the slender figure to him more tightly. "I will never give you up, because you are mine."

"You don't want me..."

"Oh I want you. More than anything even if I shouldn't. I want to claim you, mark you, but the traditions don't allow such a thing."

"I'm not a submissive like the Prince. I will not yield to you," burgundy eyes bore into him, challenging him. "You have to fight to win and I play dirtily."

"I would never have it any other way," he smirked brushing his lips against the other's. "But we still have to wait, because tomorrow everything will change."

"Oh yes. Poor Princeling," Alec murmured in mock sympathy. "I heard that even the _great_ Vladimir and Stefan had sent their Request."


	17. II Part: The End in the Beginning

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_it's been a while, but finally the second part is here! Approximately there will be another 16 chapters before this is over and it will contain the whole six months of courtship and the trial of the Cullens and Bella as well as the budding relationship of Seth and Sanguini, so it will be thick I can assure you. _

_I hope you'll like this, even if I feel it still a little stiff for some reason. But it's the best I could do at the moment. _

_Thanks for the waiting and the wonderful __**reviews**__; please keep up with them._

_Lilith_

_P.S.: Check out my new story: __**The Meaninglessness of Love**__, which is a Queer as Folk/Harry Potter crossover. _

_P.P.S.: I'm currently working on the prize story for my first 300__th__ reviewer: _**TwilightHPSlasher**_but I hope soon there will be a second winner, so please review!

* * *

_

**17. The End in the Beginning **

Long, elegant fingers carded through his hair, the movement itself was full of softness and care and he almost felt the need to purr in contentment. But under his own empty and shallow feelings he could taste something else, something deep and hot, a scalding power that waited for his command, teasing his senses with its darkness and cruelty. It was sweet yet revoltingly bitter, sensual and merciless... a power so tempting but frightening;

Despair.

Those fingers trembled slightly; he could feel it, just like he could hear the slightly ragged breathe of his caretaker, but he didn't understand. What was happening?

A shaky sigh and a barely audible bitter laugh.

"They are here. All of them, waiting for me, wanting a piece of me. Do you feel them too, my Pet?" came the resigned question and he felt as his brows wrinkle in concentration and confusion.

My Pet. The owner of the fingers always called him that name. It was caressing his senses, yet stabbed him in the heart with a force that knocked the air out of his lungs. Those seemingly loving words were possessing and controlling and a part of him wanted to rebel against them.

"No, you're not strong enough yet, but soon. Soon you'll be whole once again, and you'll be mine to mould into something perfect. You're my precious Pet and my greatest temptation. My Singer."

_Singer__._

It sounded familiar, so achingly familiar but his mind was still mostly blank and possessed a strange emptiness he couldn't understand.

What was missing?

What did he lose?

Questions without answers and as the time flew by he got more and more frustrated with himself. And with the burning in his throat; it was maddening and nearly unbearable and it never left him alone, not even when he got to taste that delicious, heavy liquid they gave him sometimes, but not often enough.

His mouths was flooded with that acidic and sickly sweet fluid again, and he wasn't fast enough to swallow it back, causing the thing to leak through his lips, running down his chin and dropping onto his neck. It didn't do anything to his cold skin, just pooled into a little puddle until cool fingers swiped it away carefully.

"Drink this." A strong hand lifted his head while another put a glass to his lips and his nose was filled with that heavenly aroma again.

It wasn't domineering yet comforting like his caretaker's scent, it teased him and promised unspeakable things, things he wanted to accept without a second thought, but it wasn't enough to fulfil the promises, it didn't fill him perfectly, it was missing something... Humanity.

Yet he gulped it down greedily, always falling for its cruel tricks, and after lapping up the last drop still searching for more without any success. However for the first time in a long time that seemed like an eternity, his eyes opened, revealing hypnotic ringlets of green and blue to him; twin pool of ringlets he wanted to lose himself into.

"Very good, my Pet. You should remain awake from now on."

He wanted to stop the owner of those endless eyes when his source of strength started to leave him, he wanted to reach out and grab the fingers, hiding them in his own hands, caressing them with his own fingers, showing his appreciation, but he was still too weak and the only thing that left his mouth was a powerless little gasp.

"Don't fret, Pet, I will be back soon. But they are here and I have to greet them," coral like lips twitched into a half-smile and the figure was gone leaving him alone to the temptation and emptiness of his own mind.

* * *

"I want to see him! I love him! They can't keep us in this room forever!" the human was at it again and Sanguini started to lose his patience.

"Wilfulness is one of the most repulsing traits in a woman," the black-eyed vampire said in his impassive voice, yet his tone was laced with a barely detectable annoyance which caused the youngest occupant in the room to smirk a little.

"I don't care! They hold us as prisoners in this palace, acting like we're nothing more than pests!" Isabella seethed, his plain brown eyes flashing with anger and petulance. "But you are the ones who are nothing more than monsters!"

Seth pursued his lips at this and even Jacob – who was uncharacteristically silent in the last week – seemed slightly shocked. The girl just didn't know when to shut up, didn't she? The magnificent vampire could slaughter them in a blink, not even giving them the chance to phase into their wolf form and Isabella just had to open her mouth and insult the creature.

However Sanguini just smirked, his dark irises filling with cold humour, and the young wolf's stomach was instantly filled with fluttering butterflies. He couldn't deny his attraction, the vampire's allure engulfed him and threatened to never let him go again and for some reason he wanted to give in the temptation.

No, it wasn't the legendary Imprinting, the utter devotion that broke his sister's heart, it was darker and more powerful, it whispered sweetly into his ear, pulling long forgotten memories and dreams to the surface of his mind, yet not allowing him to grasp them. There was just something in the vampire that reminded him of something, something precious... a dream... or a memory?

He couldn't remember.

"You are quite a twisted human, don't you think? Pining after a vampire, hoping for living forever with your sweetheart yet you think we are monsters? _Your_ Edward is one of us." Sanguini said; his smirk still in place.

"No, he and his family are feeding on animals and respect the life of others!" Isabella protested, shaking her head, but he took a step back out of instincts.

"Then you haven't seen anything. They may parade in the role of humans, deluding themselves of being one, but when it comes to feeding they are more vicious and fierce than we human drinkers."

Seth had to gulp upon hearing this. His desire for the man suddenly flared up, shocking him to the core and when those endless irises focused on him for a moment his heart skipped a beat and he could barely suppress a gasp. Those eyes were so intense and full of promises and something else...

What was happening?

"No, they drink from animals, so they wouldn't have to feed on humans. They nowhere as cruel as you!" the girl just didn't want to give up.

"Bella, please calm down," Jacob spoke up, trying to sooth his crush by placing a big hand on her narrow shoulder. "Your anger won't help us getting out of here."

"The young wolf is right, Miss Swan. You will not leave this room if you want to see your next birthday. Your so beloved Cullens should arrive soon, maybe your fate will be decided with theirs." Sanguini moved towards the door. "Good appetite for your dinner."

"But Edward! Please, tell me, where he is! Please, I have to see him!" Isabella switched tactics and Seth wanted to snort at her pathetic attempt of forcing some information out of the stoic vampire.

"_Your _Edward has been punished for his mistakes and you will never speak with him again; these are Aro's words. Give up, little girl, because you can't win against the whole world. You are nothing compared to us. Nothing at all." Black eyes found the fifteen-year-old boy1s gaze again and the man nodded a little. "Good night."

Bella launched herself into Jake's arms, crying once more, but this time her tears carried rage and helplessness, not devastation and Seth felt disgust coil in his stomach, the foul feeling destroyed the tiniest trace of fluttery of excitement in him leaving nothing, but sourness and revulsion in its wake.

"You have to help me, Jake! Please get me out of here, we have to save Edward from this place!" she pleaded, trying to manipulate the older boy.

"You can't ask this from me..." But Seth could see his friend's resolution was crumpling.

They were going to die. He knew.

* * *

The ballroom was full of vampires; Nobles and their servants, covens with their Childer waiting for the three Vampire Lord and the princeling to arrive. The night finally had arrived; the night of the Introduction Ball. Vampires from all over the world arrived with the intention of winning the young Prince's hand and the right to be the consort of the heir of the Volturi.

At that moment it didn't matter if they hated Aro or Caius' guts and wanted to wipe out the whole coven, because after more than three centuries finally arrived another chance to court a Noble submissive with magical traits and great power. It was the chance to gain more power for themselves or their coven and none of them wanted to miss it.

The younger ones watched each other with scrutinized distaste, looking for flaws and blemishes in each other while they could barely repress their excitement or anger. The elders were more subtle and sneaky, chatting in soft, polite tones, but never missing any mistakes in the others. It was a grand play of wits, one which everyone wanted to win.

"I must admit, I am quite curious about the young one. His reputation and supposed talents are already legendary, but like always I will only believe my own eyes," a lean, black-haired vampire's statement was followed by soft laughter.

"Come on now brother, you always so morose when it comes to the _Lords_. Have a little faith, after all, it was Sanguini, who chose the Childe," another vampire with fair hair spoke up, his tone mild yet sardonic.

Both of them wore black, formfitting clothes that were made out of the finest materials with black robes that carried their clan's crest on it over them. They were intimidating and despite their youthful appearances seemed ancient.

"You might be right, Vladimir, but we deserve the best and despite everything, Sanguini is still _Saint_ Marcus'," the first one sneered, crimson eyes boring into his sibling's matching gaze.

"You are right, Stefan, but do not forget why we are here," Vladimir's tone was warning.

"Of course not."

That moment a golden skinned couple with a teenager looking boy stepped before them, interrupting the younger brother's answer. The leader's ruby eyes shone with mistrust and his dark lips were pressed into a sneer, nonetheless his voice was perfectly polite when he finally broke the silence.

"Stefan, Vladimir, it has been a while."

"Amun. Quite a while, I would say. Five or seven centuries?" Vladimir said, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"I think it was almost a millennia," Stefan answered offering his hand. "Your mate is as lovely as always."

"Thank you. And this is my Childe, Benjamin. Greet our friends, Childe," Amun commanded and the young boy.

"It's nice to meet you," Bejamin's smile was honest and he seemed a little naive but strong willed. "I heard so many things of you. Are you here to meet the Prince too?"

"Naturally. Everyone if here for him."

"My Sire didn't want me to come, but I want to meet with him. You know they say no one has seen his eyes outside the palace and–"

"It will be enough, Benjamin." An olive hand squeezed the Childe's warningly shoulder and the boy became quiet with a tiny pout on his lips. "Please forgive him, for some indecipherable reason he is extremely enamoured with this princeling."

"It's alright, my friend, do not worry. He is an adorable Childe, you must be proud." Stefan assured the other vampire calmly.

"I heard he is very talented. I assume he is a dominant then?" Vladimir asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yes he is and quite a headstrong one," Amun replied and even though his tone sounded neutral, they could hear the scorn and disapproval in it. "But I could never whish for a better Childe." Benjamin flashed a smile at his Sire.

"Maybe we should look for some refreshments? What do you say Benjamin? I have to confess this excitement made me a bit thirsty," Vladimir suggested and the boy's eyes lit up.

"I'd be glad to accompany you!"

"Benjamin..."

"Please, do not worry, my friend, we'll be back in a moment."

* * *

Harry stood between Marcus and Aro with Demetri and Alec acting as his personal guards as always. Renata crouched before Aro while Caius went to stand with the future Suitors as it was requited from him.

It was crazy and terrifying; knowing that the twenty-eight vampires who earned the right to try to woo him – twenty-seven perfect strangers and the man who already meant too much to him – were standing not far from him watching his every twitch and analyzing his every move. Just like he knew he could not take anyone's side, he had to remain neutral during the whole madness, picking out the most potential ones and accepting everyone's gifts and compliments.

Harry wanted to hide, to go back to his Pet's room and spend the eternity there, moulding the once deluded boy into the perfect lover and mate. Yes it would be the easiest thing to do, creating the perfect spouse for himself, but it was the only thing he could not do to anything no matter the circumstances or his needs.

Edward Cullen had been a weak being with full of flaws, impossible dreams and twisted ideology, but now, the vegetarian vampire was his. His to cultivate, his to nurture and his to mould into a powerful man. It was another dangerous game, maybe even more dangerous than the one he played with Caius and resulted in the mess they currently were, because there was a chance Edward would hate him in the end.

The young Prince sighed inaudibly and reached out his hand to his Master asking for his guidance and support. It was almost time for the Deliverance of Gifts ceremony and somehow Harry just knew there would be no one who gave him the perfect gift; not even Caius. They was going to give him pompous, meaningless trinkets, self-righteous jewellery, maybe even samples of their own blood, but none of them had thought to give him something he really wanted: _A drop of_ _honesty_.

"Welcome, welcome my friends!" Aro's honeyed voice rang through the ballroom causing everyone to case their talks. "After two and a half hundred years of constant waiting, the day finally came and another magical Childe is about to reach his majority. And this is something we have to celebrate to its fullest like always. However this night is special because our dear princeling is not only a magical Childe but a submissive one as well."

Harry could feel as every pair of eyes stared at him, trying to look through the cover that hid his own freakish irises from the outer world just like it hid the outer world from him. It was another one of Aro's brilliant ideas, covering his eyes until the end of the Courtship, not allowing him to see his Suitors' faces which was just so romantic as the bastard had said.

Or it was plain cruel and sadistic.

"My friends, here stand twenty-eight of the most suitable vampires who earned the right and eager to court our young Childe in the next six months. They chose to endure the trials and hardships of the Traditional Courtship in hope of winning the Prince's hand and I feel the need to whish the best luck for them, because they will need it. To the Suitors!"

Harry wanted to snort rudely at this disgustingly cheerful and haughty speech and he felt as his Master's hand tense under his fingers showing Marcus' feelings about the whole procedure.

It was tradition; a merciless and preposterous tradition for arrogant assholes like Aro and the Nobles. It was a tradition that represented greediness and the need of power and not the torturously pure feelings of love. Aro wanted more power so he decided to sell him for the one who offered the most. And Harry hated the selfish vampire more than anything for this.

At that moment the bells in the nearby church started to toll, signing the start of the new day and the beginning of Harry's end;

Midnight.

* * *

_**As for the next chapter, I try to publish it on Saturday, I think it will be an easier chapter, full of tension and human idiotism – thanks to Bella and Jacob – and we'll see the gifts and the ball too. So stay tune!**_

_**Next Prompt: **_**Dancing with the Devil**


	18. II Part: Honest Lies

_**A/N**__**: **__Hey guys,_

_sadly I was working tomorrow so I couldn't finish the chapter, but here it is! I changed the title, because the actual ball is yet about to come, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the dance and other conversations. _

_Nonetheless I hope you'll like this, because I worked really hard. _

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews and please tell me what you think about the new chapter as well as about the gifts. What do you think what's in the letters? And the last scene with Seth and the other two?_

_So please review and if you're interested in my thoughts and reasons concerning the gifts, the __**After Notes**__ can be find on my livejournal as always. Feel free to add me as well._

_Oh and my second __**300**__**th**__** reviewer **__is _**MaiStar **_but there is still the Meaninglessness of Love and Antique Slavery so you might be the next lucky one who get a story from me.

* * *

_

**18. Honest lies**

Marcus' grip on his hand tightened as they walked down the stairs of the balcony they were standing moments ago. The silence engulfed them with its invisible yet suffocating arms, circling around him, mocking him, trying to get on his nerves, but it wasn't possible; not now. A bunch of arrogant and upstart nobles could never rile him up to the point to lose his composure.

He was better than that.

"We're here, princeling," Demetri breathed, making sure no one else could hear his words.

"Of course you are here," Harry drawled, never falling out of the role of the young, confident prince which earned him an amused chuckle from his guard. "And Demetri. Do not think, I don't remember. I _felt_ you."

"Forgive me for my impudence, my Prince," came the hurried apology before they reached the bottom of the stairs and the young Childe's lips quirked upwards into a cold smirk, but he didn't answer.

Harry could feel them, smell them, taste them. His senses were on rampage, devouring the flavour and scent of his Suitors' spirit and blood. They were delicious, but except the owner of a fresh, youngish smell and another, more strict and elderly one, none of them were magical. They were ordinary and full of themselves, wanting him for his power and title and their wanton lust tasted revolting on his tongue.

So this was his future; an eternity on the side of a greedy, arrogant bastard. How utterly... fascinating.

"Please do not expect great words from me, because you will be severely disappointed. You are here because you were found worthy for my hand, but only one of you will get it and I am not going it away easily," Harry spoke up for the first time, his voice strong and full of his suppressed power while the shadow of a sardonic smile still played on his lips. "You want my life? Then fight for it. Fight with all you have, because I can promise you one thing. You may win my hand, but if you are not worthy, I will destroy you!"

He knew he shouldn't have threaten his Suitors, just like he knew he was outrageous, nonetheless he didn't care. His hate for Aro was funded by the lies the Leader spouted and he would not do such a thing. He hated lies and facades even if he had to wear masks all the time and play mind games with wiser and older people.

This event may have been the biggest farce of the century, but he had the right to warn the Challengers, because he always kept his promises and he would never let a worthless man or woman into his bed.

However as it seemed from the scandalised gasps and whispers the nobles had other opinion about this, not that he cared. His Master was satisfied and amused by his declaration and even some of his Suitors felt the same and perked up with honest interest for the first time.

Maybe it would turn out to be an exciting game.

~oOo~

"_Nahuel from the Chilean Clan!"_

The voice of the page – probably one of higher ranking servants – wavered a little, showing his inexperience in speaking in front of crowds, which was a but amusing to Harry, because he was sure, the vampire was going to be punished for his weakness. Actually Harry had the fleeting idea that Aro chose this one so he could relieve some tension after the end of the ordeal.

This thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft steps nearing closer and closer while his nose was filled with the most peculiar smell he had ever felt. It was sweet and spicy just like every other vampire's original scent, but underneath there was an earthy, warmness that seemed too alive and could never belong to a vampire. What could this Nahuel try to hide from him and probably the others as well?

Could it be?

"Prince Harry, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the boy – he couldn't be older than eighteen when he was turned, if he was turned at all, considering his voice and hesitant tone – declared and gingerly kissed Harry's inner wrist like it was a custom in the circles of vampire Nobility.

Harry, himself, wanted to reach out and grab the other's chin and bury his nose into the crook of the boy's neck to smell him better, but he only smiled an empty but somewhat challenging smile and took his hand back, discretely wiping it into the fabric of his robe.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nahuel," he replied with a tiny bow. "I hope you hide yourself better from others, little _Changeling_, because others may not be as lenient with your _kind_ as I am," he whispered in a barely audible voice, but the boy instantly stiffened, attempting to put another layer of cold sweetened over his natural scent.

"You are most _gracious_, my Prince," Nahuel said softly, but Harry could feel his fear which spread through his tongue covering the aftertaste of the stickiness of the others' disgusting lust. "My gift is a humble nothing compared to others', but I hope you'll find it to your liking."

"Thank you, Nahuel," Harry nodded and allowed a servant to place the gift into his outstretched hands.

It was a dagger, he knew the moment he touched the soft leather holster. His sensitive fingertips carefully mapped out every curve and carving that was made to it, betting it to be created by silver or titanium and even though to others it could mean nothing, he understood that Nahuel crafted it himself, pouring a bit of his essence into the metal too. It was personal and perfectly simple-minded, but well thought and beautiful at the same time.

"It will be most useful." The gift was taken away by another servant, but before the page could call another name, Harry leant a bit closer than it was polite and whispered to the boy. "We'll see each other soon, Halfling."

Marcus fingers bit into his limp hand warningly and he straightened himself with an innocent smile. Nahuel was terrified and a part of him basked in the boy's oozing fear. If he was right, and there was little to no doubt he was, Nahuel should have been dead for a long time by now, yet here he was, parading in the role of a noble vampire which was not only ironic but amusing as hell too. He liked the Halfling's courage and cheek; after all who dared to challenge Aro and his laws?

"_Lucien from the Parisian Clan!" _

The second youngling smelled delicious, but nowhere as delicious as Caius smelled and he hadn't enough power to tempt Harry. The ritual kiss was too soft for his liking and the princeling's eyes narrowed under the cover. He wouldn't tolerate if the man wanted to handle him as fair maiden or doll that could break anytime.

"My lovely Prince, it's my immense pleasure to finally meet you," Lucien purred and Harry's freehand clenched into a fist. "You're more breathtaking than they rumoured."

"You're a flatterer, dear Luciuen," he answered, his politeness barely covering his irritation. "I hope you can handle weapons just as well as you wield compliments."

"I would do anything to win your hand," came the pompous answer and Harry's empty smile widened into a predatory smirk.

"I hope you will don't forget this promise even when your life will be at stake," he said and could almost feel as the idiot in front of him stiffen.

"O-of course I won't, my Prince," Lucien vowed, yet his voice quivered a little showing his real feelings. He was an amateur. "I hope my gift will be to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be," Harry lied smoothly, already knowing that the gift would probably land in the deepest pits of his wardrobe, unused.

The box was square shaped and quite big but light, indicating there was some kind of clothes in it proving Harry right. It was most likely ridiculously expensive, but useless, a cloak or coat perhaps; something he had no use for and he almost sighed out loud as he thought about the tons of other gifts that would be similar to this.

"It's a leather coat that was designed by me and can perfectly hide any weapon you may carry on yourself," the Frenchman explained before the box was taken away.

Harry simply nodded and thanked the gift waiting for the next Suitor in line. Which turned out to be another young ponce who tried to flaunt his virtues and would not let Harry's hand go after a disgustingly sloppy kiss, causing him to lose his patience quickly.

"Alfredo, I'd appreciate it if you release my hand before my Master misunderstands your intentions and order my guards to eliminate you as a possible threat to my safety," he hissed coldly and the little airhead dropped his hand hastily.

"I'm sorry, my Prince, really! I'm just so excited to finally meet with someone as great as you!" Alfredo, the heir of the Montanza legacy sputtered. "I meant no offence and I hope you'll like my gift."

Harry didn't like the gold necklace with the Montanza crest – he was told what it was once more –, but thanked and smiled nonetheless, just like it was expected from him wishing it would end even if it barely began.

* * *

Benjamin felt bored as he watched the events from his place next to Vladimir, the younger brother of the Romanian coven. The only slightly funny action up until now was when the temporarily blinded Prince threatened that moron from the Montanza clan and Ben was ready to take the matters into his own hand, because this was just plain ridiculous.

He couldn't understand how these bunch of... kids were able to secure themselves a position as the princeling's Suitors and as he looked at the exotic face of the young nobility he couldn't fathom it either. And those gifts! He wanted to laugh right away as he heard what those blubbering fools decided to give to the Prince. Jewels, clothes, accessories with their own family crests...

Preposterous.

He chanced a glance at Vladimir, but the taller man's face gave nothing away. The smooth, ethereal features were perfectly emotionless, ruby eyes glowing with something indescribable and a tiny shiver run down Benjamin's spine as the other's power glazed over his skin almost literally. It was intoxicating and exhilarating, just like Vladimir himself was.

"_Benjamin, the heir of the Egyptian clan!"_

He tore his gaze away from the ancient vampire and tried to concentrate on his task. Charming his object of interest without making a total fool out of himself. He sighed inaudibly and stepped forward bending down and kissing the offered, cool ivory wrist as it was demanded from him. Blasted traditions.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said simply, not even attempting to spout away useless niceties and the Prince's lips twitched. "I'm Benjamin, but please call me Ben."

"Likewise, Ben. I'm Harry," the fledgling smiled and it seemed almost honest which meant he won the first round.

"Will you give me the first dance?" Ben asked next, smirking as he heard the outraged gasps from the other competitors and as it seemed, Harry shared his amusement because a matching half smile appeared on his face.

"Very well, Ben. If your gist is as interesting as yourself, the first dance is yours," came the mischievous answer amusing him even more.

"I warn you it's nothing flashy or peculiar," Ben waved his servant forward, and shocking everyone took the basket from Julian's hand and lifting the actual gift out of it earning another gasp from his audience.

"It seems something _peculiar_ or at least disgraceful to me," Harry remarked.

"It's a snake, Harry. A snake of ice, but I gave made his eyes from fire. I hope you'll like him, because he was more than eager to meet you," he replied and felt as smugness creep into his heart upon seeing the surprised but pleased expression on the Prince's face before he could cover it with a charming, perfectly empty smile.

"The first dance is yours, Benjamin," was everything he said taking the softly hissing creature away from Ben's hands.

The Egyptian vampire bowed and went back to his place without another word; an arrogant smirk playing on his lips.

The real game finally started.

There were only a few others waiting for their name to be called, all of them old and respected members of the cultivated vampire society and the only ones who could stand a chance against him, which only made the game more interesting. Ben could feel as excitement bubbling up in his stomach, analyzing his opponents before his eyes widened in astonishment as his gaze caught a shock of snowy hair among the Suitors.

He had never seen the man before, yet the youngish, chiselled features of a man in his early twenties and the blood red eyes that were glazed with ancient knowledge, predatory hunger and determination told him everything he needed to know. It was Caius, one of the rulers of the current vampire society.

Of course he had heard many things about the ancient Lords, mostly from his Sire who despised Aro for his hunger for power and it was the reason Amun hid him from others for so many years. His Sire was afraid the overzealous and arrogant vampire Lord would want to snatch Ben away from their coven and use him like he did with the guards of the Volturi.

He heard about Caius and his war against real werewolves which only strengthened his theory that the man was not only cunning and vicious, but incredibly dangerous too. After all it was he and his brothers who destroyed the whole Romanian coven to gain their power and now as it seemed, Caius wanted the Prince for himself which made Ben's job even harder.

"Be careful with the bastard, youngling, he will not hesitate to eliminate you if he thinks you're in his way," Vladimir murmured softly into his ear startling the younger vampire. "My brother and I may despise him and his cohorts with all of our heart, but I have to admit, he is a great and skilful warrior."

"But what is he doing here? Why would he want to Court the Prince?" he whispered back, still watching the Lord from the corner of his eyes.

"There were rumours about him being involved with the princeling before. They whispered about the young Childe destroying a whole wing of the palace in his rage when Caius' wife challenged him," the Romanian vampire answered with an elegant shrug. "But these are probably just rumours and he could be here because Aro ordered him to be."

"Somehow I doubt this," Ben muttered, but Vladimir couldn't answer because his name was called.

"_Vladimir from the Romanian coven!"_

Of course the audience started gossiping instantly; whispers about revenge and lost battles swept through the crowd. Yet Vladimir just walked forward, head held high while his gaze never left the slender form of the Prince, a slightly creepy smile hiding in the corner or his lips, speaking about horrendous secrets and dirty promises. The man wanted Harry in a way that made Benjamin's dead heart to ache for some unknown reason, confusing the boy even more.

He was here for the Prince's hand, he told himself firmly, and not even a charming, breath-taking ancient could divert his attention from that path. However as he watched the two interact with each other, a very possessive and unfamiliar part of him threatened to crumple his resolution. It was the part of him that recognized Vladimir as a potential mate. It was the part which appreciated the dominance and power that teased his senses every time he was near to the older vampire and it was the part which just didn't care if the Prince was even more powerful than the Romanian man was, because that domineering power intoxicated him and just tempted him too much.

He couldn't look at Vladimir when the man took his place allowing his brother to meet with the Prince. Stefan was stiff and tense as he talked with the Childe as if he was constantly looking for potential danger and somehow it made Harry chuckle. However his amusement vanished the moment when he a soft hoot tore into the momentary silence, his coral coloured lips pressed together and his jaw clenched with some emotion, but Ben couldn't tell because the fabric that covered the other boy's eyes.

"A snowy owl," he stated indifferently. "It was very... considerate of you, Stefan. Thank you." But there was something in his tone that suggested Harry was less than grateful for the gift.

"Why an owl?" Ben asked, keeping his eyes away from his companion.

"In the Magical World people use owls to deliver their posts," Vladimir answered readily.

"I don't think he likes the gift too much. Look at his face, he's far from happy," the younger vampire said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hm... We'll see," was the noncommittal reply. "But now, listen, it's finally Caius' turn. I want to see how they act."

"_Lord Caius of Volturi!"_

The page's voice trembled as he called forward his master, bowing to the white haired vampire who smirked challengingly at the Prince who returned the grin cheekily even though there was no chance he could see the other's face. They acted with obvious familiarity, there movements screamed desire and longing no matter how much they tried to remain subtle.

"Should I spout a bouquet of lies in hope you will notice my eagerness to win your _heart_?" the Lord asked in a haughty tone.

"You are playing dirtily, _my _Lord," Harry answered sardonically. "You always lie, even when you are honest."

"Or I am always honest, even when I am lying." Caius stepped closer and the Prince's Master immediately copied the movement prohibiting the younger looking vampire to reach Harry. "Brother, your worry is unnecessary. The princeling and I know the rules."

Marcus didn't answer, just like he never talked in front of others since the death of his wife, but his flashing mahogany eyes were talkative enough, perfectly showing his disapproval and ire at his sibling.

"Is your gift just as conceited as you, Caius? Did you bring me something _useless_?" the Prince asked and Benjamin just knew he was mocking his other Suitors even if almost nobody caught up the innuendo.

"I'm afraid it's the case. I would like to give you some letters. Nothing spectacular or extraordinary, but what can I say?" It was a lie, the Egyptian vampire instantly knew it was a lie and there was something in those letters that would wake the Childe happy or at least satisfied.

"And what do you want in exchange for these _ordinary_ letters?" Harry asked with a cold smile.

"The last two dance."

"Don't you want a little too much?"

"From you? Never."

"Then mote it be," the Prince nodded finally and Ben could feel as Vladimir tensed beside him giving him the indication something happened.

Something that he was too young for to understand.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Seth hissed as he stared at his childhood friend and that blasted human girl who was the reason they were imprisoned in a castle full of leeches. "You're not that fucking Rapunzel to let down your hair and allow us to escape from here! We're on the fifths floor in this blasted palace for God's sake!"

"Well you have a better idea? The door is closed and it's not dangerous. We'll just have to jump over to the next balcony and–" Isabella answered hotly, her brown eyes flashing indignantly, but was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah, it's certainly not dangerous, because you're just as graceful as a cat, right?" the younger boy mocked not caring for his lively facade anymore. "It's most certainly not you who always trip on thin air, right?"

"I can jump with her on my back, Seth," Jacob offered with a sigh. "It's our only chance and you know it too."

"That man said we shouldn't leave this room, do you think he had no reason to say that?"

"Buddy, these are leeches, we can't trust in them. They're dangerous and can kill us in a moment if we let our guard down." Jake retorted and Seth wanted to rip his own hair out in frustration.

"Then I tell you a little secret Jake. We were sent here to die," he growled out charcoal eyes full of raging fire.

"What are you talking about? We were sent here to protect Bella against these monsters," his friend protested.

"Do you honestly believe in this bullshit? Sam may be a good fellow deep in his heart, but he hates vampires more than anything and you're in his way."

"I don't understand..."

"He wants to start a war against the leeches, Jake. He wants to eliminate all of them and we're the perfect bait," Seth explained, not understanding how his best friend could be so naive.

"All of them? The Cullens...?" Isabella cut in weakly, eyes impossibly wide.

"Why don't you forget your beloved Cullens for a moment? After all they left you behind without a second glance." he shot back impatiently, his burning gaze boring into the girls shocked one. "It's about us, Isabella. About Jacob, about me, about you!"

"Seth you're a good kid, you have to understand this. I love Edward, he is my life and he's kept here tortured–" the girl shot back frantically.

"And you're a bigger fool than I thought if you think I care for your dear Edward."

"Seth is right, Bella," Jacob said softly. "We should just leave here as quickly as we can. The Cullen leeches will take care of... Edward if they can, but we're nothing compared to them. We're outnumbered and–"

"I don't care Jake. We have to save Edward. Please, Jacob, you were my first friend, ever. Just help me get out of here, then you can leave me behind..." Isabella pleaded.

"You perfectly know that I would never leave you behind. You are a member of the pack and we always stick together. Right, Seth?" those blasted puppy eyes turned to him and the youngest of the three sighed painfully, knowing he lost the battle.

"Fuck!" he cursed earning a raised eyebrow from his best friend. "If we die, Isabella Swan, I will be the one who tortures your soul in the deepest pit of hell for an eternity."

"Thank you Seth, you're really a great kid!" It looked like the girl wanted to hug him, but a nasty glare luckily stopped her.

~oOo~

It was plain insane, Seth knew this, yet here he was, peeking out in a corner after the lucky jump to the next balcony and looking for any potential danger aka leeches like he was some poor James Bond impostor before motioning to the others and slowly tiptoeing over to the next corner.

They had no clue where the exit was and they had to found the stairs yet which just spoke about the size of the damned castle. They snuck through corridors in a line with Isabella in the middle and Jacob in the back, but Seth had the foreboding feeling it was only time before they were busted by one of the servants or the guards.

He wanted to blame the girl, no, he blamed the girl for all of their misfortune, but a part of him – the childish one – was exhilarated by the danger and adventure and he hated himself for this because this situation wasn't an adventure but a deadly trap. A trap they were going into willingly.

And he was right.

They got through another corridor and Seth already saw the top of the stairs when a twinkling laughter from behind caused his blood to freeze in his veins.

It couldn't be...

"Well, well, well. Have our guests already got bored with our kind-hearted hospitality?" the childish voice taunted and in the moment a young girl stood before them in a crimson dress that complimented her eyes perfectly. "Are you lost little sheep? Were you bad little sheep?"

Seth had to wet his suddenly dry lips as he looked at the creepy girl that was probably the same age as him. His brain blanked out and although his instincts screamed at him to attack he was simply terrified, because the vampire simple oozed danger and cruelty, domineering over them without effortlessly.

"Oh I see." she continued, not fazed by the lack of answers. "You wanted to escape from our home maybe even rescue that worthless little shit... How endearing." In a blink of eyes she was before Isabella, gripping her chin and staring into her eyes menacingly, ripping a growl out of Seth and Jacob.

"Leave her alone!" Jake snarled stepping trying to reach for the vampire, but before he could do anything an agonized scream tore out of his throat and he collapsed to the floor.

"Now, now, little wolfie, you shouldn't threaten someone who is much higher in the food chain," she mocked in a sing-song voice before she turned her attention back to the only human in the group. "Why wouldn't you scream and wither at my feet like the mutt does? I want you to shriek and claw out your own eyes in anguish! Do it you little bitch!" she hissed tightening her grip yet only Jacob's screams intensified. "Why wouldn't you scream you little wench?"

Before Seth could react the girl backhanded Isabella and a sickening crack was heard alongside with her pained cry and the vampire's twinkling, frightening laugh.

"Isn't it tragic? How fragile the human body is? I could kill you with my finger alone and I wouldn't even have to strain myself. You are worthless, little wench, absolutely worthless... maybe except your blood," she cooed caressing the other girl's hair who was lying in a heap, hiccupping in a broken voice almost lovingly and then she skipped over to Jacob who was softly whimpering on the floor, curled into himself.

"P-please, leave him alone," Seth spoke up as he slowly walked closer, finally finding his voice. "It was not his fault..."

"Oh but it was, silly boy. He wanted to defy me. Isn't he such a fool? A lovely little fool," she chuckled cupping the older wolf's face in his hands and examining the sharp features. "But you seem smarter than them. I can feel your sneakiness, you know, just like I can feel _it_ too."

"I don't understand. What do you feel? And why did you leave me out of this?" he asked, his charcoal eyes glued to his friend still inching closer to him and the vampire.

"It's simple, silly wolf. You are out of my league."

* * *

_**End Notes:**_

_**Next chapter is due to Wednesday so stay tune!**_

_**Prompt: Dance with the Devil **__(now really)_


	19. II Part: Dance with the Devil

_**A/N: **__Hey guys,_

_first of all, thanks for the wonderful reviews I loved all of them as always and I've already answered them, so feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter too ;-)_

_By the way I have another question which slowly becomes urgent, as the plot goes on. I got many reviews that contained the hope of killing of Bella and until now I was even hesitating what to do with her, but now I have an idea, but I will only use it if you're 100% percent sure you want to see Bella dead, please tell me._

_**Should I kill her**__** off or no?**_

_Another thing. Someone requested a picture of Harry's eye and I did my best to draw it and I hope you'll like it. Feel free to comment or add me if you have your own deviantart page._

_**Link: http:/ / lilthduvare. deviantart . com/#/d2pz7kf/ (delete the space)**_

_I think that would be all for now, next chapter will be out on Sunday or Monday, we'll see._

_Read and review... Please!_

_Lilith_

_

* * *

_

**19. Dance with the Devil**

Cool lips touching his own, a sweet and vibrating tongue stroking the cavern of his mouth, teasing, mocking and filling him with need. It was an entirely new feeling, but despite the excited shivers that run down his spine he felt dirty and debauched. It felt somehow wrong and deep down he hated himself for his weakness, just like he despised his needy whimpers and wanton moans.

Then the cold lips left his mouth and their touch became more passionate and searing hotness took the coldness' place filling ripping a sharp cry from his throat that was devoured by the figure above him. His foggy mind exploded into sheer whiteness, leaving him panting for unneeded air and he heard a throaty laugh.

"The princeling will be most unpleased," that somewhat familiar voice hummed licking his neck eagerly, slowly inching down to his exposed chest, tasting, savouring every inch of skin he reached.

He didn't understood what was happening to him, or more likely he didn't want to understand, because somehow he just knew it was wrong, so wrong. He wanted to reach out and shove the figure away from him, but his arms were too heavy and he was so weak, helpless.

"You are quite a beautiful specimen. So innocent and pure, that I just want to corrupt every inch of you. Do you feel my darkness? The stain on my soul? I am a sinner, a sinner who was mocked by the gods and was given the talent of healing," the man figure whispered gently stroking his face before pressing his lips down again his own flooding him with power.

It was incredible and disappointing at the same time.

Incredible, because for the first time in an eternity, he finally had the energy to move his limbs. Not much yet, but he could lift his fingers and even raise his hand a bit, just like his eyes shot open meeting with the sky of the darkest and deadliest night. It was nothing like those glowing green and blue ringlets that hypnotized him; no these onyx orbs demanded obedience and was filled with so much... Sin and other unmentionable things that he wanted to avert his gaze instantly and blush, yet he couldn't.

And disappointing because it ended too soon. He was cut off those wonderful source of energy leaving him hollow and in need for more much more. But the man above him just smiled at him predatorily, his reddish lips showing off sharp, pearl white teeth that were sharper than a normal human's should have been. The man himself was simply captivating and despite the dangerous smile he looked regal and powerful and gave him the impression he was only playing with him.

"Good, you are more aware now. Your Master will be pleased." The smile disappeared leaving only neutrality in its wake. "You are going to be powerful, I can feel it, but if you ever betray him, I will be the one who destroys you."

He wanted to answer that he doesn't understand and that he had no master, but then a pair of indescribable eyes flashed into his mind and the word "Pet" and he was filled with dread. Did it mean he was a slave? That he was nothing compared to them? But he wasn't slave and he had a life before; a life he couldn't remember, but he knew he had a life.

He had shards of memories about a girl and the tantalizing, mouth-watering smell of blood. He knew these memories were once important to him, yet now they didn't mean a thing. They felt only hunger and longing when he thought of that smell, whereas he should have felt something else, he was sure. But what was it?

"What... I am?" he rasped, surprised to hear his voice.

"No, youngling, you are not ready for that. Now drink this, it should help," the onyx eyed man told him impassively; every trace of playfulness vanished from his features.

He was supplied with another goblet of that crimson liquid and his protests died on his lips the moment he smelled its wonderful aroma. He just didn't care anymore, not when he wanted to savour every drop of that pure heaven he missed so much...

"Good. Now sleep some more, because soon you have to have the energy to walk. They are coming, youngling. They are coming for you..."

* * *

Burning rage.

It soared through his veins like a slowly killing poison, burning, clawing, destroying him and his resolve; taunting him about his helplessness, the fact he could only watch but not do anything to change things.

He was jealous of that bitch, jealous for her position and the attention he got from Aro, when he perfectly knew that attention should have been directed at him. She laughed and smiled, burgundy eyes sparkling; she touched and kissed the man who belonged to him and he wanted nothing more than ripping her unmoving heart out and feeding it to her. He wanted to go there and tear her arms out then claim his Beloved in front of everyone, showing them who Aro belonged to.

Yet he couldn't do anything, because the blasted political games they were playing. His hands were tied and he hated that Aro knew this just as well as he did.

"You're awfully tense, brother," Caius said, his crimson eyes sparkling smugly, but it didn't cover his own irritation.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Marcus answered coolly, not even sparing a glance to the other. "But Harry seems to enjoy himself with the young Egyptian Childe, don't you think?" he added with a tiny, satisfied quirk of his lips feeling as Caius visibly tensed next to him.

It was opening dance of the Ball and the bold princeling was dancing with Benjamin, just like he promised. His movements were graceful like always as he let the other vampire lead him on the dance floor. They were a striking pair, both of the full of youthfulness, but Harry's presence was more sinister and dangerous even with that cover that hid his eyes from others and his slender form.

Benjamin on the other hand was nicely built and tall, almost towering over the younger boy, but moved with a predator's grace and did not mistake Harry's slenderness with delicacy which instantly earned him a good point in Harry's book, Marcus knew. However despite their easy behaviour and lively conversation, he could see they just didn't match, because no matter how witty and clever the Egyptian was, Harry would eventually devour his innocence and whole life with his power and urge to kill. Benjamin could not last long by the Prince's side and as he looked into his grand-Childe's face, he could see that Harry knew this too.

"He is not good enough for the foolish Childe," Caius commented finally, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists. "And I do not know what you were thinking when you accepted the Romanians' requests!"

"One of them could be a good match eventually," he replied unemotionally, gaze flicking back to Aro and his wife who were also dancing not far from the younglings. "They are powerful and need to be monitored."

"They are ancient and extremely dangerous..." his brother hissed rigidly.

"Then you should do your best and win this competition, Caius." Marcus allowed himself a cruel smirk which instantly caused his younger sibling to stiffen in anticipation. "Prove yourself worthy, little brother and cease this immature behaviour at once. It most unbecoming of you."

"Then I suggest you should quit sulking in this corner and do something about your _problem_ too," Caius spat before leaving him alone.

"Hm... Maybe you are right, little brother. Maybe you are right..." he whispered to himself locking eyes with his Chosen for the shortest moment, before looking away a plan forming in his head.

~oOo~

His pray was a relatively young Irish vampire with startling blue eyes and strawberry hair who was instantly captivated by him and said yes when he asked him to dance. He wasn't anything special, except his ancestry as a Magical Vampire, but still he must have lost most of his magic in the turning process, because his aura showed less than average power level. But he would be a good little bait for Aro and maybe could even entertain him for a little while.

"Lord Marcus," the young man breathed shakily, arching into his touch as he caressed his neck with his fingers while his other hand started to unclasp the buttons of the silky shirt that separated him from that tantalizing snowy skin.

"Yes, Carlin?" Marcus purred pressing against the younger vampire's body, almost kissing those rosy lips.

His hands moved seeking more friction while he nuzzled against Carlin's jaw and then neck, flicking out his tongue to taste that sensitive sliver or skin. The little minx moaned, cocking his head to the side and offering more of his skin which he readily accepted. The boy was delicious and shamelessly vocal which perfectly fitted into his plans as they were in the longue next to the ballroom.

"I... I... Ah..." he moaned as Marcus gently bit down on his collar bone, sucking and lapping the bruise before slipping down onto the finally exposed chest and one of the little pink nipples.

Fingers sneaked into his hair as he suckled on the little nub, teasing the boy, earning wanton cries and eager whimpers in return. He played with his pray without remorse, knowing that he was going to take the youngling then and there without a warning, because he already felt his feral side's wakening and those moans were like pure aphrodisiac, making him lose his control over his dominant, bestial side.

He bit down hard on just above the boy's left nipple, not claiming or marking the Childe, but toying with him and as his hand sneakily slipped beneath Carlin's waistline the younger vampire spread his legs without a second thought giving himself up to his mercy, which was becoming nonexistent.

"I will rip your clothes from your body, then take you so hard that you'll alert the whole palace to our actions," Marcus snarled into the boy's ear and he whimpered once more arching into his hand that was stroking Carlin's marble like member.

"P-please..."

"You want this?" the Vampire Lord hissed eyes flashing with feral rage. "Then turn around and spread your legs!" The boy obeyed without a word, his slight body trembling with anticipation and Marcus finally allowed his instincts to rule his actions.

There were the sound of ripping fabric and a moment later round bottoms were exposed to his hungry eyes, tempting him bury his own aching member into the puckered hole between them. And he was more than eager to comply.

However the minute his hand touched the pert globes an animalistic growl was heard and he was shoved to marble floor before he could react, an enraged Aro above him snarling and scowling at him ferociously, claw like fingers tearing into his neck while his Chosen's body pinned him into the floor.

"How dare you?" Aro snapped hatefully. "You are mine! Mine!"

"L-lord Marcus?" Carlin stuttered, his half naked body still aroused and shivering with need and fear.

"Get lost you little piece of shit! He's mine!" the crimson eyed Lord snarled, his animalistic gaze boring into the young boy blue ones and a moment later Carlin was nowhere to be seen. "So..."

"Oh no, Aro, we are not playing by your rules anymore," Marcus whispered in a taunting voice, grabbing his Beloved neck with his hands and reversing their positions. "I think I said this before, but I repeat it now. You belong to me and only me and if you ever try to test my patience, I will kill your lovely wife and destroy your whole facade, do you understand?"

He clenched his hand, fingers digging into cold skin and this time they drew blood which he then smeared over Aro's still furiously scowling face while he thrust his hips against the hardness beneath him earning a nearly inaudible groan.

"I asked; do you understand?" he snarled gripping a fistful of hair into one of his hands.

"Yes..."

* * *

"Raise your chin, Nahuel, it's unbecoming of a Vampire Noble to act like anything but prideful." Harry commanded in a soft tone, smirking when the Halfling's head shot up in surprise.

"How...?"

"Your whole body is hunched, I can feel it beneath my hand which is on your shoulder," the younger boy replied with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. "You shouldn't let others see your weaknesses if you want to fit in here."

"Why are you doing this?" Nahuel asked hesitantly as he twirled Harry around once.

"What am I doing?" came the innocent question as Harry stepped closer to the other man who instantly stiffened at the close contact.

"Humouring me instead of turning me in. If you know what I am, why haven't you ordered the guards to kill me?" Nahuel's voice was barely audible as he murmured into his ear and Harry felt as his lips quirked into a wicked smirk.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," he whispered innocently. "After all you couldn't be here if you wouldn't be a vampire, could you?"

"You are cruel!" the Changeling hissed, his voice irritated but there was the lingering taste of fear on his tone too.

"Of course I am cruel, my dear Changeling. In this world you can only survive if you have no mercy for others." Harry admitted nonchalantly.

"Yet I'm still here, dancing with you..."

"Yet." He laughed when Nahuel went rigid in his arms.

~oOo~

The moved languidly, not missing a step and not saying a word, like two inhumanly beautiful marble statue. It was nerve-wrecking however Harry would never give up the silent battle and speak first. If he had to tell the truth, it was even a little bit amusing, dancing with this ancient creature, who had no ability to start a conversation or was too lost in his need for revenge that he forgot everything else.

Oh he knew or at least suspected the reason behind the two Romanian vampires' Request, after all he wasn't stupid enough to believe that such old and powerful creatures wanted him for his powers or even for himself. They wanted to get back at the Volturi Lords, use him against them and took back their place as the rulers of the Vampire Society. It was simple and uncomplicated, but somehow too obvious which in turn made him more careful.

The two brothers acted too differently and while they didn't seem dishonest, they weren't telling the exact truth either. Vladimir was charming and had an exhilarating scent of power, much more potent than his sibling had and knew how manipulate others, just like he did with Benjamin, the young Egyptian Childe.

Stefan on the other hand was rigid and unemotional, even awkward like he didn't know what was expected from him, but Harry suspected it was just a facade like his own smiles and sweet, cocky manner. Nothing was true in the room, not the words, not the smiles not even the smells. Everyone wanted to win the game, even him in his own way and just like the others he would do anything to ensure his victory.

"You are silent. Am I a bad dance partner?" Stefan asked in the slightly broken English accent he chose to speak even thought Harry knew it was faked.

"Of course not. You perfectly know your steps," he answered with a slight smile. "I just don't know what to say..."

"The owl. Do you like it?" The question almost made the Childe's jaw clench in anger.

The owl was a sensitive topic and the bastard knew it. Perhaps his gift was a message in itself? Did it mean Stefan wanted him dead just like his beloved owl had died a decade ago? Or did it mean entirely another thing? He didn't know yet, but he decided to figure out.

"I have to confess, I was more than surprised when I heard her hoot. It's a female, right?" the Prince said, his tone void of emotions only letting trough a sliver of surprise.

"Yes, it is a female," Stefan agreed.

"But why an owl? Your brother gave me a raven which I can understand, it's in your crest after all, but an owl?" Harry murmured thoughtfully, almost as if to himself.

"You had an owl when you were a human," came the simple reply causing his head to shot up in surprise. "Hedwig, I think."

His first comeback would have been "How do you know?" but he caught himself before he could blurt out anything imprudent. The older man wanted to caught him off guard, perhaps to gain more information about himself for later times, but Harry was not a beginner in politics, not after the years he spent with his instructors and Caius.

"I have very little memory from my human life," he lied silkily, not batting an eye, but inwardly he was seething.

How did the Romanian vampire know who he was in his human life? Vampires were neutral in the war against Voldemort, or so he thought. Was it possible that Stefan and his brother were there in the last battle? Had they seen his turning or were they the reason why Sanguini chose him?

Could it be...?

"Hm... What a pity." Harry could tell that the man was smirking and it made him more nervous.

"Yes, it's pity," he agreed listlessly, but fortunately the song ended and the next Suitor was already there to rescue him.

After this he had to speak with Sanguini.

~oOo~

"You had an immensely good time tonight, didn't you?" Caius purred into his ear as they slowly danced; their movements tantalizing and subtly passionate; their bodies almost pressed together trying to feel as much of the other as they could.

"Your jealousy is sweet, Caius," he answered sliding up on the strong body in a complex movement. "But it's your turn now, so why don't you show me why should I choose you in the end?"

"You wouldn't dare to choose another," the purr turned into a quiet snarl and the arm around his waist tightened.

"Do you smell this too?" Harry changed the subject with a mischievous little grin, teasingly rolling his hips against Caius'.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Childe," the fair haired Lord growled into his neck, almost nuzzling the skin, but not quite touching it either.

"Our game was always dangerous."

"I smell them of course," Caius answered the previous question, his tone slightly amused. "I could never expect my brother to be so domineering..."

"Oh, I can assure you, he is really likes to be in control," Harry chuckled earning a warning growl. "He is my Master, Caius, and I fed from him for nearly ten years and there is no more erotic action than feeding from someone you're bonded with."

"And I despise him for his power over you as well as for the intimate relationship you had with him," the man glowered spitefully, arms clenched around the young Prince possessively.

"That is something you have in common with my Master and Aro. You are incredibly possessive."

"Of course I am. You are Mine!" Caius breathed against his neck, yet those three inaudible words carried more longing and passion than the most flamboyant of his Suitors could muster up.

"Not yet, Caius," Harry sighed, closing his eyes behind the cover. "You have to earn the right to be at my side first."

"I have the right!"

"Oh no, you have not. Not yet." he raised his head so he could whisper in the older vampire's ear. "Win for me, Caius. Win this whole madness for me."

* * *

So this is it for now, a bit shorter than the previous one, but I hope you liked it ^^

**Next prompt: Meetings with the Past**


	20. II Part: One Step Forward

_**A/N:**__ Big surprise here! Sorry for my disappearance which will be repeated after this chapter sadly as I started college and my time in front of a computer is still very much limited, but I'm not lazying around until I get my laptop back either as I have started on 4 different stories even if they are only sketches as of yet *grin*_

_But I want to thank you for your patience, your reviews and the adds and even for reading and please review despite my lack of response, I'll try to answer as soon as I can *puppy eyes*_

_Oh and if you're interested and haven't read them yet there are two one-shot you can read while I'm away._

_**Scattered Minds (Harry/Edward): **__http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/6043161/1/ Scattered_Minds _

_**Unresolved Affairs (Mike Newton/Edward): **__http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/5796243/1 /Unresolved_Affairs_

_Take care and I hope you'll like the chapter;_

_Lilith_

_~oOo~_

**20. ****One step forward...**

Seth stared at the girl in confusion as if she was talking an entirely different language earning an amused giggle from the she-leech.

"You look like a lost puppy," she cooed, still stroking Jacob's black locks. "But I would stop there sweet pup," she added causing him to freeze in mid step.

He felt cautious and was terrified to make the wrong decision which could kill his friend, his pack mate. Isabella and her injury seemed insignificant at that moment, Seth juts couldn't muster up the compassion to feel anything for her aside from revulsion, because this whole mess was her fault. Hers and her pathetic love for that leech.

Seth snarled inwardly at the thought of rescuing Edward Cullen from his prison before his mind snapped back to current situation, trying to come up with a plan to save Jake from the claws of the devil's little spawn.

"I still don't understand what you mean." He tried to sound strong and confident, but the slightest tremors still sneaked into his voice and the flash of those crimson eyes told him the vampire noticed it.

"Of course you don't, silly wolf! It's a secret! A big-big secret... _He_ doesn't even know that I know! " the girl sang in a childish voice before jumping to her feet and appearing in front of him.

The boy tried to glare at her as she circled around him like a predator, red eyes gleaming hungrily and promising nothing but pain and death. Seth gulped nervously trying to muster up the so called werewolf strength and courage however with an insane monster in his personal space it was easier said then done.

"Would he be angry if I took a little bite? Just to taste your burning blood. It sings to me so sweetly," the leech licked her lips suggestively.

"Who is he?" Seth tried to steer the creepy girl's attention away from his neck unconsciously stepping back from the threat.

"Oh, of course that bastard of a Lord!" she hissed her expression turning sour and angry. "He's so noble and great! But Master Aro had put him in his place! You should have seen it, it was such a lovely show!" Her gaze lit up again and a disturbingly blinding smile flashed on her face while she backed the shifter against the wall behind him. "But he's not here now. He would never know..."

Where were his instincts when he needed them? Why was he so afraid of this one bloodsucker when he was fighting against a herd of other and even killed a few of them? At the thought a menacing growl ripped out of his throat and he straightened his back towering over the still grinning vampire.

His body pressed against the shorter and much slighter one in an attempt to show dominance but only earned a tinkling giggle and an affectionate caress before the soft movement turned into a hostile band around his neck, white cold fingers squeezing his throat warningly.

"Bad, bad puppy!" the girl scolded her nails digging into his skin. "No yapping at your master or you'll be punished!"

Burgundy eyes flared for a moment and in the next Seth felt as he was stabbed with thousands of blazing daggers tearing an agonized scream from him. His blood turned into lava and his heart constricted in so much pain he thought he was about to die in any moment, but the pain just didn't want to disappear and he screamed and writhed helplessly, clawing at the hand that pressed his body against the wall to no avail.

A cruel, gleeful laugh sailed through the corridor taunting him mercilessly and mocking his miserable position. His abilities and strength just couldn't be compared against the vampire's power and no matter how much Sam and the elders believed in their superiority they were far from it.

The sheer agony vanished just as quickly as it came leaving behind no trace of pain but the memories and the shadows of the excruciating feeling of being tortured. His whole body trembled uncontrollably while his lungs desperately tried to catch some air making his chest burn, but the aftermaths were nothing compared to the real experience which was why he forced his tightly closed eyes open trying to find his tormentor.

"What do you think you are doing, Jeanie?" A shiver run down his spine upon hearing the deep resonating voice he had never heard before.

"The naughty little dogs tried to escape, Felix," the girl answered petulantly. "And don't call me Jeanie!"

"Lord Aro will not be happy when he finds out what happened to the human girl," the man called Felix said ignoring his fellow clan mate's sulking. "And Lord Sanguini–"

"Is already here." Something in that velvety, seductive voice called to Seth and despite his still fragile state and vulnerability he felt safe knowing that the mysterious vampire was there.

The wolf in him wanted to purr in appreciation his baser nature that found its way back to him craved the man more and more with each meeting, terrifying him to the core with these new feelings. He had never felt something like this before... It was all consuming and forceful and he couldn't help but gasp brokenly when he felt the twitch in his nether regions, blood rushing onto his face showing his embarrassment in spite of his exhaustion and wariness.

His eyes attempted to seek out the dark figure but neither vampire was in the field of his vision. He could see nothing bar the bare marble walls but the taste of fear was heavy on his tongue. It wasn't his and the sadistic part of his mind was quite satisfied with the nervousness the little bitch was emitting.

"I should tear your limps apart then put you back together again and again, maybe then you would finally learn where your place is," the dark man hissed and there was the sound of crashing thunder which caused him to flinch then a body hit the floor.

"In no circumstance should the human be harmed. This was Aro's order yet here are the mortals lying on the floor with _your_ personal mark on them," Sanguini's tone turned impersonal and cold.

Seth didn't hear the sadistic wench's reply as his awareness slowly started to slip away, a black haze edging into the borders of his mind making his thoughts sluggish and blurring the sounds and voices until they seemed nothing more than lulling buzz to him. And with the last flicker of his consciousness he thanked the gods their mercy for allowing his tortured mind and confused soul to rest forgetting every problem and the hopelessness of their situation.

~oOo~

When the young shifter came around he was lying in an unfamiliar bed alone. The light blue and silver pillows and blanket carried the alluring smell of the elusive Sanguini; Seth recognized the scent immediately as there was no other aroma he wanted to bask in more despite the underlying sweetness of vampire venom. It was faint and mixed with another smell that made his wolf to growl in irritation causing him to blush heavily upon catching up with the instincts.

It was like he had no control over his baser nature, as if he was controlled by the animal inside of him and he had no idea how he could gain the upper hand over the mangy spirit residing in his soul. He couldn't turn into a wolf because he wanted to like the others and he had to fight to retain his human and more logical mind every time he was in his wolf form.

He looked around in his new room, it was exquisitely furnished and screaming luxury but the lack of warmness just caused the foreboding feeling in his chest to dig its claws even deeper in his heart.

It was like a prison, a magnificent and beautifully decorated prison but a prison nonetheless.

Then Seth tried to sit up, fighting the fuzziness in his head however something cold and metal-like bit into his wrist stalling his attempt. It couldn't be, right? It couldn't be a pair of cuffs, it just couldn't.

But as he tugged his wrist testing out his still invisible bands as he was too afraid to peak under the blanket, the rattle of chain was there again and there was no denying it anymore. He was a prisoner for real this time.

"You don't have to fret, I will not hurt you," the impassive voice came out of nowhere startling the boy.

"You chained me to a bed," Seth stated blankly, trying to clamp down on the slightly sickening mixture of bubbling fear and searing excitement.

"It had to be done." Black eyes narrowed as Sanguini closed the door behind him. "You went against my word."

Seth wanted to protest and explain that it was that foolish girl's fault, but despite her foolhardiness, she was an honorary member of the pack which meant he could not betray her no matter how much he despised her.

"Where is Jacob?" he asked instead of answering.

"He is alive."

"But where is he? This whole mess wasn't his fault!" he tried again, rising his still hoarse voice.

The vampire was in front of him in a blink of time, grabbing his chin and raising it to look in his eyes, his fathomless gaze a mesmerising swirl of darkness so intense yet so cold.

"You have no right to demand answers from me," the man said scathingly, not letting Seth's chin go. "You might be young, little Star and I may have chosen you, but I will not stand for your rashness or lack of respect towards me."

"_You have chosen me for what?"_ He wanted to ask but couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

"Good. I see you are learning." There was the barest hint of smile on the mysterious vampire's face, but it disappeared so fast that Seth almost believed it was just a trick of his mind. "And now you should sleep some more, because soon you would need all of your strength."

"_For what?"_ Was the shifter's next question, but a cold, hard yet incredibly tempting mouth touched his own making him light headed and woozy before a wet sweet tongue licked his lips and he was falling and falling into the waiting arms of nothingness with the knowledge burned in his mind:

His first kiss was stolen by a vampire.

-33-_-33-

"You seem distressed." Harry turned away from the sparkling rays of the sun that were showering his uncovered torso in millions of tiny diamonds through the open window. "What happened?"

"You reek of wolf, Sire," he said instead wrinkling his nose in distaste, but still stepped closer to his maker and welcomed him with a soft kiss on the lips. "And taste like one too."

"Answer me, Childe," Sanguini demanded not unkindly, while his ivory fingers stroked the younger vampire's face lovingly.

"This," Harry whistled softly and raised his left arm in expectation causing his Sire to look at him with slight confusion written onto his face.

However not a minute later a snowy owl flew into the room and landed gracefully on the boy's outstretched forearm. Sanguini blinked once, his whole body stilling and he even ceased to breathe as he took in the beautiful bird on his Childe's arm.

It wasn't a good sign.

"Who gave her to you?" the older vampire asked in a deadly calm voice.

"One of the Romanian Lords, Vladimir," came the tension filled reply and despite his iron control over his features, Harry could see the shock and agitation that seeped into his Sire's gaze. "You know him."

"Only the foolish and the young don't," Sanguini's tone was dismissive but it couldn't fool the young Childe.

"No, I mean you know _him_. Why do you try to hide it from me?" Harry asked, chin held high, his unique eyes shining with determination.

"What do you want me to say?" His Sire shot back derisively his black eyes void of emotion as they bore into his own heated ones. "I was stripped off my rights by the Lords, my Childe. It is forbidden to me to speak to you about matters of even little consequences yet you demand answers from me."

"You are the only one I can ask!" he snapped grabbing the other by the front of his shirt. "Or you were, because you're never there anymore!"

"Do _you_ think I don't want to be there for you? Do you think I enjoy being nothing more than a more or less useful puppet in Aro's hand? But we are not ready. You are not ready," the Vampire Lord's ire seemed to deflate turning into bitterness.

"Of course I know this. I can feel it, but I can't help but hate this whole situation even more because of my weakness!" Harry growled, his frustration written all over his face.

"Which is why you have to choose your future mate carefully and must never lower your defences around your Suitors, my Childe," Sanguini sighed, pulling Harry's hands off his shirt and embracing the smaller body to him basking in the power of their bond that was humming around them. "I should not tell you this, but you must understand this is not about you but the silent war between Aro and the Romanian coven. They might be few in number, but they are still standing strong."

"Aro wants to use me against them... and they want to use me against the Volturi," the younger vampire murmured nuzzling the older ones neck trying to making the offensive smell disappear. "Master doesn't know, does he?"

"I would assume no, he does not."

"Probably not. The bastard would be dead by now if he knew," he mused with a half annoyed, half amused smile, his bitterness long forgotten in favour of the chance to be together.

Their bond was burning around them causing Harry to moan into his Sire's neck before he kissed the long column of snow white flesh, nipping affectionately but never breaking the skin or drawing blood. This moment wasn't about feeding and the animalistic urge to devour the essence of his Sire was absent as well. It was about showing their love and affection making up for the loss of time they had to spend separately.

"I miss you so much," he whispered almost brokenly, pulling down the other into a soft but demanding kiss not caring about anything else.

The time was frozen and at that moment only two of them existed. There weren't power hungry Vampire Lords or self-absorbed Suitors who wanted him for their personal gain. There were no barriers and rules standing between them trying to break the unbreakable bond they shared. Harry unconsciously made sure it to be one the moment he tasted the older vampire's blood the first time. Their link was indestructible just the way they wanted it to be.

They parted slowly not wanting to let go of one another. Their eyes were glowing creating a frighteningly captivating picture with their sparkling figures. They were like two crystal statue captured in the peaks of their love and devotion. To human eyes they could have been seen as lovers, but the passion that flooded through their veins was anything but sexual. It was pure and instinctual and bond created by blood and magic.

"The Cullens are coming," Sanguini said quietly breaking the peaceful silence between them.

"And my Pet?" Harry asked stepping back from the embrace and walking to the black sofa in the other end of the room.

"He has potential," came the simple answer as his Sire followed him and sat next to him entwining their fingers. "But I think it would be essential for you to spend some time with him. He seeks comfort despite or more likely because of the absence of his memories."

"I will see him tonight," he nodded, absentmindedly stroking his free hand over his Sire's thigh.

"You're planning something."

"Maybe."

"Do I want to know?"

"Only if you want to share the story of your little conquest with me." Harry's smile turned devious, eyes shining with mischief.

"Then I shall not ask about it." Sanguini's lips quirked upwards into a little smirk.

"Spoilsport."

"Why thank you, my dear Childe."

-33-_-33-

The last rays of the setting sun glittered on his hand causing his skin to explode in countless of tiny diamonds. The vague feeling of recognition caught him unaware yet raising his hopes until the hollowness of not understanding that always followed the fractions of memories appeared as well leaving him disappointed and cold.

His mind was mostly blank but aware now, not tiring for a moment as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle of this impossible new life together.

He wasn't human. This was his first coherent and somewhat logical thought. If he wanted to be honest it wasn't hard to put together; the lack of heart beat, the cravings of that crimson liquid that couldn't be anything but blood and now the sparkling of his skin were dead giveaways, but for some reason it felt natural and he couldn't find the strength in himself to try to fight it.

His second thought revolved around the strange pained cries in the back of his mind. They started out like nothing but whispers, mere dreams, but started to get stronger with each day he spent awake. They weren't his, he could tell the difference between his own doubts and fears and those he heard and felt in his head, but he had no clue whose they could be. Sometimes he caught the fraction of an image, like a blurred forest or a sea of blood, then there were screams and a pair of terrifying burgundy eyes and sometimes he wanted to scream along with the victims of the nightmares, because they could have been nothing else.

He didn't speak about his strange visions to the dark man, who came everyday feeding him with blood that just didn't taste right and lacked something... essential and then kissed him deeply like nobody had ever done before making him forget everything beside the intoxicating power that filled him with each kiss and lick that worshipped his body ripping desperate and needy sounds from him.

Someone screamed in his head again and the misery of the voice made him wince. It was as if that someone was tortured and he didn't know what he wanted more to scream along with that stranger or to press his palms against his ear hoping the sound would disappear. However before he could do either the door opened revealing someone who he dreaded yet longed to see.

"How are you feeling, my Pet?" the nameless creature's voice was almost affectionate as he asked this.

"Fine." Those coral coloured lips twitched at this and he couldn't help but avert his eyes in shame, feeling like he did something wrong. "I was allowed to leave the bed today," he added still not looking at the other figure.

"Very good. I brought you a present," the black haired being said and his head snapped up in surprise, his eyes widening without his permission as he took in the large box in front of him.

"What's in it?" he blurted before he could stop himself, his tone painfully awed and childish.

It was so different from his usual calm self, so unlike what he wanted to be.

"Something... essential if you are mine," those hypnotic eyes challenged him as he finally collected enough nerve to look into them and for the second time in a few minutes he spoke without thinking.

"But I am not."

He expected some kind of expulsion or at least reprimanding words, his scattered mind supplying him with their previous encounters and the shadow of a memory with pleading and agonized screams and an anguish he never wanted to experience.

Everything he got was a knowing smirk and then the creature was gone.

~oOo~

He was enjoying the balsamic wind of the mild winter night on his balcony when the stranger appeared again the next night.

They didn't speak just watched the lively city, the celebrating mass of people all of them gloriously oblivious about the unearthly beings living in the historical palace above them. The painful whimpers and pleas were back and no matter how much he wanted to block them it seemed to be impossible.

A flash of a bloody whip caused him to shudder causing his companion to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Something is wrong." It wasn't a question, but the expectation in those sharp jewel-like ringlets wanted him to answer.

"It's just the wind," he lied through gritted teeth perfectly knowing the other wasn't going to be impressed with him.

Green and blue eyes watched him for a moment, their gaze cold and turning cruel causing him to instantly regret his words.

"Very well. Strip!"

He blinked, not understanding the order, or more likely not wanting to understand the order. The next moment he gasped as a shock of pain shot through his spine burning all of his nerves in warning and bringing back that shadow of a remembrance with the unbearable terror.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-no," he shook his head, his eyes widened by fear.

"No, what?" The tone was strict and unforgiving, but a part of him just didn't want to give in.

A part of him wanted to snarl and bare his teeth like some kind of animal. He wanted to show that arrogant bastard that he was no one's dog to order around. He wanted to find the weakness in the other than throw it back at him. He wanted that alluring, sadistic and merciless creature to fear him, to suffer...

His vision blurred and suddenly he was standing in front of an ancient mirror with some kind of writing on the top of it staring at his own reflection, a reflection that didn't looked like him at all even if he knew it was him or meant to be him.

Behind the glass was a young man with green eyes and reddish-brown hair in a military uniform frowning at him in frustration while his irises showed nothing but tiredness and resignation. There was a gash on his hollow cheek, right under his left eye carmine blood oozing from it, lazily sliding down on his skin marking it like grotesque tear stains.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the image, noticing one little detail after the other, like a bruise on his temple or the gleaming engagement ring on his ring finger. Then a brown haired girl with a pale complexion and plain but pretty features stepped next to his other self, entwining their fingers as she smiled at him with love radiating from her eyes causing him to flex his fingers as if searching for the smaller hand which wasn't there.

He was so engrossed in this new certainly human him and the possibility of another life that he hadn't even noticed the subtle changes at first.

His hair started to darken turning into black while the wounds started to fade into yellowish bruises. His stature started to shrink and his clothes changed into rags hanging off his nearly skeletal figure pathetically. The familiar but still nameless girl disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared and as he finally was able to shake off the last remains of his stupor he realized he was looking straight into a pair of ruby eyes with cat-like pupils that screamed of darkness and cruelty and he took a step backwards unconsciously as the little pouty lips opened to say something.

"I think I said you to strip!"

The vision shattered and he was left panting and whimpering in fear and pain in a heap on the floor of the balcony of his room with that creature, that monster, standing above him, his glowing green and blue eyes alit with fury.

He was yanked up from the floor by an invisible power in the next moment and then the air was filled with the sound of tearing fabric as his clothes became one with the nothingness leaving him bare and vulnerable in front of a demon.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson, hm?" the beast murmured taking his slightly trembling form in.

"What... do you want–"

"Be quiet! I did not give you permission to speak, did I?" It was a rhetorical question and he was too frightened to say anything. "You will be punished."

He remained silent, looking down at his naked feet. The whole situation was humiliating and he hated it even more because he knew that he had no power against the demon in front of him. That vision was insignificant now, it felt surreal and meaningless and it just caused more trouble for him...

"You are not allowed to clothe yourself for three days and three nights," said the creature, his tone emotionless and frosty. "You will not be fed during this time and you are not allowed to say a word. Do you understand?"

His fingers clenched into fists, but he nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. Now say it out loud."

"I understand... Master."

~oOo~

He couldn't erase those strange images from his head no matter how hard he tried. His human face and green eyes that were so different from the reflection he saw every time he looked into the mirror in his bathroom fascinated and confused him at the same time.

He seemed... fragile and ordinary, boring.

Even the girl who smiled at him with devotion and admiration while triggered something in his lost memory didn't moved anything inside his still, cold heart. Was she someone he knew before? Did he love her?

No, he was sure, it was impossible for him to love her.

She was plain and just as boring looking as himself despite her prettiness and even though he wanted to believe he wanted an uncomplicated and nice life – like the one he saw in that unique mirror – deep down he was excited by the thrill of challenge that demon presented to him.

He run one of his hands through his hair the only sign of his frustration as he sat by the window trying to forget his growing hunger and shame, that welled in his chest because the humiliating state he was forced into.

He hated looking at his body; the sheer marble like skin and ghostly whiteness disturbed him as well as the bronze hairs that were almost glowing compared to his skin. Even his penis was white, hanging between his legs like some kind of ivory rod and he knew if he had enough blood his face would have had a permanent ruby colour, but then again if he had had blood in his body, his dick would have had some colour too.

He scowled softly at the thought and turned his eyes away from the source of his interest, fingers clenching agitatedly.

He was truly pathetic. It was only the first day and he was already a mess, his fingers twitched, jaw clenched, steel like muscles spasmed with the lust for blood. The more vicious and untamed side of him craved the sweet yet tangibly metallic flavour that spread through his tongue with the very first sip he took and he just couldn't bear the thought of being separated from the essence of his life.

Yet he had no other choice.

His door was locked, he tried to open and even break it after that sadistic creature left him, but even with his inhuman strength, that he realized he had when he first broke the sink in the bathroom, it was impossible to open and every time he attempted to open it an electric shock snapped at his hand.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his hard nail biting into the probably ancient windowsill beneath him as he sighed resignedly.

It was going to be a very long night.

~oOo~

He looked blankly at the dark figure in front of him before averting his eyes in embarrassment as those blood red irises raked through his body, assessing him in a manner that while not exactly sexual was by no means innocent.

"You're quite the feisty one, eh Youngling?" the man chuckled, amusement dancing in his unnatural eyes.

He didn't answer even though he was tempted to disobey his "Master".

"The Princeling sent you a gift for the evening." The saucy grin that stretched the strangely familiar stranger's face made him shudder inwardly giving him a very bad feeling about the whole situation.

A medium sized box was placed in his hands, yet he didn't move to open it. The previous gift, a set of gorgeously made robes, laid in his wardrobe, carefully hidden under a stack of other clothes, untouched.

"You will wear this tonight, Youngling." The _or else_ hang in the air between them and he had to suppress the urge to growl at the still grinning man.

He just knew that this gift was something even more degrading than his nudity and he had no intention of humiliating himself even more than he was two days before. He was no one's puppet, not even that arrogant beast's who dominated over him so easily despite his attempts to regain control.

"Oh, come on, open it already! I have the permission to put it on you." The stranger's grin turned into a smug smirk. "You do not want to be late, do you?"

He didn't react to the almost friendly taunting, just pressed his lips together and slowly opened the lid of the velvet box revealing a...

Bronze collar with thorn-shaped ambers on it.

His eyes widened without his permission and he scouted away from the offending piece of jewellery before he could stop himself.

No, no one could force him to wear this, especially not in public. He was not a dog or some kind of exotic pet and even if it meant more punishment he would not wear that thing.

"It was designed for you," the man piped up, gently picking the collar out of the box and stepping closer to him with obvious intention.

He snarled out of instinct, backing away and crouching down ready to attack if he needed too, however the other just grinned, crimson eyes alit with humour and sadistic excitement showing no sign of fear or nervousness. The man even had the gall to laugh at him while shaking his had a little.

"You are really one of a kind. So pure and wild. I like you Youngling. I honestly like you, but I can not go against the Prince's order," the man almost sounded apologetic as he said this, but he just narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

He would not submit. He couldn't.

-33-_-33-

"So you decided to crawl back to me at last? What, your little wench finally showed his true nature?" his once wife sneered at him disdainfully, her lifeless black eyes flashing with rage for a moment.

Caius smirked at her stepping closer to the bars of her cell taking her willowy figure and disgusting drags in. Nearly six years of isolation and denial of blood was taking their toll on her, driving her crazy, but at the same time enhancing the little Prince's allure even more.

Athendora never meant anything, she was just a trophy, a doll that was forced upon him because the potential allies Aro had seen in her family. Unfortunately Caius was the only unmarried one of the three brothers and at that time he was still too young to disagree with Aro's decisions no matter how much he hated them. So he was stuck with an empty puppet, that became possessive and gained a mind on her own in the two millennia they spent together and he hadn't seen any hope to get rid of her until the Childe's arrival who did a great favour for him even if it cost Caius' heart and soul in the end.

Now she had only one use.

"No, Athendora dear," Caius smiled a shark-like smile causing her to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Although I find it quite amusing that even after six years you still cling onto your foolish hopes and dreams."

"I was your wife for nearly two thousand years!" the woman screeched leaping forward trying to catch him to no avail. "I will kill that little freakish mongrel! It's his fault!"

At that moment he almost found her beautiful. In a very grotesque way she was beautiful even in her insanity and rage and bloodlust inducted haze. A vicious scowl stretched her sunken face and her eyes gleamed with such a deadly hate that a lesser man would have already fled in fright.

Caius was no lesser man.

"You think you could lay a hand on him? You are pathetic and weak. A mere ghost of your past self," he taunted mercilessly, his grin widening further as she screamed and tried to break the magically strengthened bars.

"I would tear him apart then I would bath in his despicable blood before burning him to ashes!" Athendora shrieked and Caius laughed openly.

It was going to be a great gift, one that would anger _his_ Princeling to no end, he just knew.

"Really now?" he asked still calm and collected, a perfect contrast to his ex-wife who was a shaking, raging mess. "Then I give you a chance to prove yourself."

His smile was snake-like as Athendora quieted down instantly, her once haughty and striking features eager and fanatical, her colourless lips stretched wide in a bizarre imitation of a smile. She believed him without a second thought, no doubt shadowing the gleaming blackness of his eyes. She was truly reduced into a mindless creature that only existed by her sheer will and because the venom coursing through her veins.

"You will have the chance to kill the Prince and regain your name and position." he repeated before he turned around and disappeared without another word.

-33-_-33-

Harry sighed softly as he looked down the still sealed letter in his hand. It wasn't anything ornate or flamboyant which gave him hope that Caius hadn't found his inner poet suddenly and written a love letter to him. The envelope was made of yellowish parchment with his name penned on it. It was sealed by Caius' personal seal – a swan with a sword in its beak flying above the sea – but it didn't tell anything about its contents.

There were only two hours left until the beginning of first rounds of the First Trial and he was still sitting in his room, not moving or preparing. All of his other gifts were handled; the ice snake from Benjamin was lounging on his bed while the dagger from Nahuel was resting against his left hip. Only the letter was untouched but no matter how much he wanted he couldn't stall the moment anymore.

He knew his hands would have been shaking if he had been still human as he slowly broke the wax and opened the envelope before pulling out a pile of plain parchment sheets out of it. He sighed again and looked down at them only to drop them in shock in the very next moment.

"That bastard!"

_**The Boy Who Disappeared!**_

_- The secret behind the fall of the Dark Lord!_

_This reporter knows from reliable source that the reign of terror of He Who Must Not Be Named finally ended last night by the hand of our favourite hero, Harry James Potter on the ground of Hogwarts after endless hours of constant fight. The battered hero, who – as rumours says – even came back from death to end the war however disappeared not long after the fall of the Dark Lord and yet to be found._

"_Harry is my best friend," Hermione Granger, war hero and Harry Potter's childhood friend starts, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm sure we will find him alive. I know he is alive the tracks are still fresh and we, the Order of the Phoenix will do our best to rescue him."_

_To the question of who could have kidnapped the Boy Who Lived Mr Potter's first and best friend, Ronald Weasley answered._

"_I bet it was that slimy Malfoy or one of his cohorts!" he says, his blue eyes passionate and holds true worry for his friend. "Unfortunately we have yet to capture all of those bastards, but they made the wrong decision by capturing my friend because Harry will escape and bring justice to them, like he did with You Know Who!"_

_This humble reporter is deeply touched by the loyalty these two young people show toward the Boy Who Conquered and in her worry even seek out the current head of MLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt who was another head figure in the Battle of Hogwarts and the war._

"_We are currently hunting down the remaining of the Death Eaters while an elite group is searching for Mr Potter. Fortunately there is not many Death Eaters out there but I ask that anyone who has information about Mr Potter please alert the aurors immediately."_

_And I agree with Auror Shacklebolt as well. Dear readers, if you have any information about our hero please inform the Ministry or the Daily Prophet and help the aurors' work just like Harry Potter helped us to regain our freedom._

_Rita Skeeter_

He could almost find the humour in the article and the typicality of it. Ron Weasley and his never ending prejudice against the Malfoys or Hermione Granger and her constant belief in authority figures. A part of him wanted to be happy to hear from them, know that they searched for him, but they were insignificant, mere humans who meant nothing and could never understand his life and goals.

Then another article caught his attention and the phantom feeling of giddiness disappeared.

_**The True Life of The Hero**_

_**by Hermione Weasley**_

_This is the title of the biography of our tragically deceased Hero, Harry Potter which was written for the first anniversary of Mr Potter's death by Mrs Hermione Weasley one of the best friends of the Boy Who Conquered._

_Mrs Weasley who is quite tight lipped about her book allowed this humble reporter to make a short interview with her and even let me ask a few things about the novel which as she told me will be a mix between an adventure novel and a biography._

_**Rita Skeeter: **__So, Hermione, I hope it's alright if I call you Hermione. What motivated you to write a book about one of the greatest wizards of our time?_

_**Hermione Weasley: **__It's perfectly alright Rita. And to answer your question, I wanted to the Wizarding World see what kind of person Harry was._

_**R.S.: **__How mysterious! Are you implying that Harry kept some dark secrets from us?_

_**H.W.: **__Of course not, but there are many things people don't know about him, things that made him human and I tried to enhance his humanity in my book._

_**R.S.: **__You were very close, there were even rumours about you and him dating for a while. What is the truth?_

_**H.W.: **__Harry was my best friend and that was it. Maybe for a short time we were attracted to each other, but I always knew that he is not the One for me._

_**R.S.: **__Right, you are married to your childhood sweetheart, Ronald Weasley who was Harry's other best friend. Wasn't Harry jealous of your relationship?_

_**H.W.: **__No, I can assure you he was not jealous, as he was dating Ginny (Ron Weasley's sister) at that time. All of us were sure they would get married after the war... _

_Hermione's voice hitches as her eyes fill with tears, it's truly a saddening moment. I even offer to finish the interview earlier, but she wants to continue._

_**R.S.:**____If I know correctly Ms Weasley is engaged with Dean Thomas who was her boyfriend before she started to date Harry, right?_

_**H.W.: **__Yes, the wedding is due to July and everybody is very excited about it._

_**R.S.: **__Isn't it a bit... inconvenient?_

_**H.W.:**__ I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Ginny was devastated after Harry's death and Dean was there for her._

_**R.S.: **__I'm sure she was, however correct me if I'm wrong but weren't they attending at Harry's funeral as a couple? It doesn't seem like Ms Weasley was overly depressed by our Hero's death to me at least._

_**H.W.:**__ The search went on for nearly a year before the aurors and the Order declared Harry dead. All of us were a right mess at that time and I think no one can blame Ginny for looking for happiness where she could find it._

_**R.S.: **__So this means that Mr Thomas is nothing more than a substitute to Ms Weasley? Or that Ms Weasley was just like most of the witches in our world and wanted a piece of __**the**__ Harry Potter?_

_**H.W.: **__Of course not! _

_**R.S.: **__Then please enlighten us._

_**H.W.: **__Ginny always loved Harry, even before she met him and maybe it was a simple childish adoration at first, but as she got to know Harry she fell truly for him. And I'm sure a part of her will always love him, but she's still young and can't live in the past._

_**R.S.: **__Which is very realistic of her. And with this perfect cue I thank you for your time and I'm sure all of our readers can hardly wait to read your book._

_The only thing this reporter is wondering about is the fact that according to Grin__gotts and the Department of Magical Legacies and Inheritances the Potter and Black legacies are frozen and to be remains as such until the rightful heir comes out to claim them. _

_But who is this mysterious heir? And why haven't any of Harry's friends inherited anything? Are there more secrets to our Hero than even Mrs Weasley intends to tell us? One way or another we'll find out._

_Rita Skeeter_

There were more articles some from the time when his parents just died, some not even a week old, but all of them had his name in someway and he had to clench his hands to stop the urge to burn the memento of his past into mere ashes.

Of course he knew that Caius would eventually find out; the conceited prick promised him he would, but to do it in such a form only to mock him was preposterous and mortifying. Yet a part of him couldn't help but be slightly amused with the cheek of the Lord because he just did what none of his other Suitors had been able to; raised his hackles in challenge.

A slow, sharkish grin twisted Harry's lips while his eyes glittered with determination and mischief as he took another slip of parchment into his hand.

_I assure you I will devour your very essence when this charade is finally over._

It was another promise written down and Harry knew that Caius would do anything to make his words true. It was his power after all, the power to bind others with his words, creating absolute laws and unbreakable vows by writing his demands down.

"Now we just have to see if you can win, don't we, dear Lord?" Harry whispered to no one before he stood up and headed for his closet.

It was time to get ready.

-33-_-33-

He tried to resist and fight, but it was impossible. The nameless man was much stronger and more experienced than him, merely toying with him and at the same time taunting him with his half-smiles and amused expression.

He was already panting despite he felt no need to do so; his strangely lifeless lungs gave out wheezing sounds as he acted like he thought he should. The other just smirked at him lazily stroking the metal collar with his long white fingers slowly, almost teasingly, then lunged forward one more time causing the younger one to jump back in a desperate attempt to avoid his fate.

It was the wrong move.

His movement was sluggish at best, his energy already left him with the stolen blood that was rapidly oozing from the gashes on his naked chest and neck and the lack of concentration caused him to hit the wall behind him leaving no escape for him.

"No..." he breathed shaking his head and crouching down once more.

"Your time is up Youngling," was everything the man said before a cool steel like hand grabbed his jaw and yanked his head upwards.

A metallic click joined the sound of his ragged gasps for a moment then nothing. A foreign weight encircled his neck making him claw at it, trying to get it off with no avail. He was imprisoned and shackled like a common dog and these creatures expected him to jump at that demon's every whim. But he wouldn't, he would show them that he wasn't a slave despite his weakness and non-existing memories.

His nails were painted red with his own blood, but he couldn't care less about it. He stared up into the creature's crimson eyes scowling and snarling like a wild animal even if he knew it has no effect on the man in front of him.

"Will you be a good little pup and come with me without throwing another tantrum or should I take out the whip and the leash?" the man asked tilting his head slightly in question, although his darkening gaze told him which opportunity the bastard would choose.

He narrowed his eyes, his previously ragged breath ceasing to exist entirely as he pondered about his opportunities.

The room was filled with eerie silence, both of them standing perfectly still like marble statues waiting patiently as if they had all the time of the world. And probably they had.

"I will walk with you," he intoned at last feeling a dark satisfaction at the disappointed glint in the other's irises, not even realising he broke the demon's order.

~oOo~

The prince's face was frighteningly empty when he laid his eyes on him, his indescribable gaze once again mesmerizing him and silently commanding him to submit to the higher will. He wanted to be defiant and was determined not to avert his own irises from the demon's however the humiliation of being naked and the mortification of unwillingly showing off his slowly fading bruises and cuts did their work for him and he lost the battle between their wills once again.

"It suits you perfectly," was everything the beast said, his tone just as distant and rigid as his expression. "But you are late."

He casted down his head, not in shame but in anger, hiding his derision the only way he could, but a moment later his head was yanked back by his hair, forcing him to look into those glowing ringlets. That perfect face wore the mask of coldness and arrogance, those pale lips quirked into a half amused, half mocking smirk before they captured his mouth suddenly ripping a shocked gasp from him.

He wanted to protest, to shove away the sadistic monster from him, but his own hands betrayed him and instead of pushing the other away, they curled into the rich fabric of the Prince's shirt. A shameless moan resonated through his throat only it to be swallowed by his captor greedily and he could feel the Prince's satisfied smirk even as a cool slightly slicked tongue slipped into his cavern and sharp teeth nipped at his lower lip pulling another gasp from him.

A little shock of pain rippled through his body and his mouth was filled with the taste of his own sweet but tangy blood and the only thing he heard was a threatening but at the same time warning growl before he was thrown away from the shorter body and he knew he would have collided with the nearest wall if the guard not far from them hadn't caught him in time.

"Fuck," the Prince snarled in a hoarse voice. "You and your irresistible essence."

Those swirling eyes were boring into him sending excited yet terrified shivers down his spine and the arms around his waist unconsciously became tighter as he pressed his back into the hard chest behind him. That look was full of hunger and promised danger, pain and pleasure causing his own eyes to widen, yet the boy remained still and unmoving like a statue.

"Put the leash on him Demetri, the _guests_ are waiting." The maliciousness and the sheer power in the Prince's voice killed the tiniest bit of protest in him and suddenly he was almost grateful for not being one of those mysterious guests.

Despite the leash and nakedness.

_**After Notes: **__Longest chapter ever or in English at least *grin* I don't know what to say, because most things are explaining themselves, but still I'm curious what do you think about Edward's new power even if it's only half revealed yet. And to tell the truth I'm not the best with articles and interviews but did my best. _


End file.
